


Stripper

by mArcisenp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mArcisenp/pseuds/mArcisenp
Summary: Bokuto's friends force him to go to a strip club not knowing that he'll fall for a stripper there- will contain manga spoilers (specifically the time skip )[ I wrote this out of pure boredom so dONT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY LMAOO]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 101
Kudos: 486





	1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Avoiding reality wasn't foreign to me. After all, it was the only thing that kept me going. It gave me a chance to run away from the cruel problem bestowed upon me just because of my preferences. Maybe it'll haunt me and bite back harder in the future.

That doesn't matter right now though. I'm living off the idea that I'll be able to handle the situation better once I'm older.

But why is it that when I first laid my eyes on you, it encouraged me to face reality rashly and so soon. Why must you give me hope at a time like this? Don't you know how much of an impact you can leave on me? Why am I hoping that you'll continue to stay and lead me towards my path.

_"You may call it indulgence, Bokuto-san. But the way I see it, you're starting to approach the truth slowly. Don't badmouth your actions so easily. I'm proud of the person you have become."_


	2. One

"Bokuto-kun! Faster!"

"A little pushy, aren't we?"

Bokuto tightened the grip he had on his headboard and started to thrust in faster, causing the girl to let out a loud moan.

"You like that?" He smirks, confident in his skills. Bokuto still asked though. He liked the praise and glory he gets from others. It still felt empty but any form of comfort was good enough for him.

"K-keep going!" The girl digs her nails into his olive skin and runs it down. He didn't even flinch from how much her acrylics were ripping his skin for he went through so much worse. Or perhaps it was because he's gotten used to the feeling of girls clawing him out.

Before the girl could let out one last moan and hitting her climax, the door swings open and causes a loud noise as it collided with the wall.

"Bo-chan! It's the end of the semester! You promised to come with us to- Oh, again?" The brunette laughs as he nudges his smaller friend next to him who was too invested in his games to even understand the situation.

"Oikawa, can't you see I'm busy?" Bokuto groans.

"Bokuto-kun! Tell them to get out!" The girl shrieks.

"You mean for YOU to get out. Bo-chan is ours tonight." Oikawa crosses his arms and stares at her with annoyance. "But it's funny to see that he broke his record! Right, Kenma." He giggles.

Kenma sighs, "Yet he still manages to cum only once from the dozen of girls he fucked. Bokuto junior isn't doing so well, huh?"

Oikawa bursts into laughter while the other quietly snickered. They both had gotten used to Bokuto bringing in women and them walking in on the scene that it doesn't faze them. After all, it's not like they have a dick to impress Oikawa and Kenma.

"Very funny Kenma! Now both of you get out. I'll get ready soon."

"Much sooner than he cu-"

"Out!" Bokuto throws his slippers at them while the two walked away with remarks to satisfy them.

"Sorry about that, Hime-chan. Those two like to torment me." Bokuto gets up and picks up the pair of sweatpants on the floor.

"It's alright~ Besides," The girl gets up and wraps her arms around Bokuto, "There's still another time."

"Woah woah, you got it all wrong, sweetheart." He steps up and waves his arms around. "It's a one time thing, don't get the wrong idea."

"What?! Then what about those dates you took me on? I thought I was different from the other girls!"

He raises his eyebrow. "Dates?...Oh! You mean those negotiations!" He starts to laugh.

"I treat everyone like that. I may fuck a ton of girls from time to time but that doesn't mean they don't deserve to be treated nicely before having one night stand."

The girl looks at him in confusion. His point literally defeats the purpose of a one night stand.

Bokuto was known for being a good fuck. Everyone wanted to have the chance to be in bed with him and to be held by him. He even treated them with respect that it made girls and boys want him even more. Despite his fuckboy tendencies, he was kind and easy to approach. He was a good upperclassman and surprisingly got his work done regardless of his immature personality.

"Take care, Hime-chan. Here's money for the cab." Bokuto hands her some cash before heading outside of his room, knowing that his friends are probably getting impatient.

~

"You know, we could've been at the bar already if it weren't for your horny ass." Oikawa snarled at him.

"Me? You made me change three times!" Bokuto replies.

"Who would wear a fucking tropical shirt with shorts and your high school volleyball kneepads?!" Oikawa was starting to grip his hair. He was having a difficult time understanding how his friend could have such a bad sense of style when he ACTUALLY tries to look good.

"It seems exotic!"

"Both of you shut up before I throw you out of my car." Kenma growls. Despite knowing these two since freshman year of college, he still gets rilled up over their idiotic acts.

They're currently driving to a club that Oikawa visited last week. Apparently, Oikawa fell head over heals for one of the performers and he was desperate to see him again. He was swooning over him every single minute that Kenma was slightly concerned.

"So how's the man of your dreams look like?" Bokuto asks.

"Oh my goodness, don't get me started," He says while waving his hands around vigorously. "His stage name is Iwa and holy shit he has the best arms. Probably better than yours, Bokuto!"

Bokuto was offended which makes him pout.

"Your arms are still legendary, don't worry." Oikawa reassures him. "Anyway, he has short spiky hair and gorgeous green eyes. He could step on me and I'd thank him for the honor."

"Kinky." Kenma says with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Wait wait, are we going to a gay club?" Bokuto holds his hands slightly in the air, gesturing a pause.

"Uh, yeah?" Oikawa says.

"Did it really take you that long to realize, Bokuto?" His other friend asks.

"What the heck?! Look, I am beyond happy that you two are openly gay but why would you bring your straight friend to a gay club?"

"Bokuto, darling, for starters we need a guys night out and second, we all know that you're-" Before Oikawa could finish his sentence, Kenma gave him a look telling him to stop. They both knew what happened the last time they brought up that topic and it drove Bokuto insanely furious.

"And second?" Bokuto asks.

"Uh...The beer is really good!" Oikawa rubs the back of his head and laughs. _"Not making that mistake again."_ He says to himself.

"Alright gays and hoes, we are here." Kenma parks the car and Oikawa literally jumped out, pulling the other two quickly inside.

"Ah! I can't wait to see him again!"

The building inside was relatively large. The lights of purple and blue were dim and immediately smelled like alcohol with a mixture of sweat. Men were all up on each other and others were throwing money onto the stage of performers.

Oikawa lead the two to the seats he sat at last time. Those seats were the closest to the stage. Apparently, Oikawa made reservations before coming here. He was that eager to see Iwa.

Bokuto convinced himself that he was over it. He told himself that it was wrong and that it shouldn't be considered ever again. But all that changed when a man with fair skin and short ebony hair stepped onto the stage, bewitching every part of Bokuto's attention.

"Alright folks! Give it up for Ace!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, my bad for the abrupt smut in the beginning. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and choosing my fanfic! 
> 
> Stay safe and hydrates bros


	3. Two

As of right now, there's a double performance going on by Iwa, Oikawa's personal favorite, and another stripper named B-Kitty. B-Kitty was one of the few dancers who were veterans. They've been working for more than three years.

Every man at the club were enjoying themselves. I mean, who wouldn't enjoy a show of good looking men dancing for you.

"Hey Oikawa, you've been silent." Bokuto playfully hits Oikawa who had his mouth slightly open and eyes stuck on Iwa.

"I was expecting a bunch of screeches." Kenma says with his nose stuck in his games. After a couple of performances he got bored. Besides the drinks keeping him entertained, he went back to gaming. Although the kitty dancer seemed to catch his eye for a second. It only lasted for a short time due to the dancer winking at Kenma, making him flustered and mostly annoyed.

Bokuto was distracting himself from any potential mental threatening thoughts by annoying Kenma and drinking. For once, he cursed himself for having great alcohol tolerance.

"Ah!" Oikawa screamed out of nowhere, causing Bokuto and Kenma to jump.

"Oikawa what the hell?!" The distressed gamer says.

"H-he..." Oikawa placed his hand on Bokuto, slowly shaking him which soon turned into aggressive shaking, nearly knocking the poor boy off of his seat.

"He winked at me! Holy shit, do I look presentable? Is my hair ok? What's his ring size?!" He starts to ramble as his face becomes more and more flushed.

"Dude, breathe. If you want to get his number, don't pass out and knock yourself to death." Oikawa responds by shaking his head rapidly. But it stops when Iwa turns his head back to him and smirks.

Well, there goes his chances of getting laid.

"Are you guys having a great time?" B-Kitty speaks up. Their dance routine just ended but the two were still on stage. I swear, Oikawa was so close to jumping the stage.

Everyone shouted yes and the applauds continued. Without even realizing, Kenma, who's attention was still on his phone, blurted out a "not really," which causes their section of the club to grow quiet.

"Pft! Kenma!" Bokuto covers his mouth, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Oh? Is that so?" B-Kitty says, smirking at him. "Well, is there any way I can change your mind?"

Kenma finally looks up at him. He ended up losing in his level all because of Oikawa's screaming and Bokuto constantly hitting him. He notices the dancer's features. Sharp black eyes, his hair was messy but it suited him, and his body was very fit. His muscles were toned but not to the point where he looked too meaty and about to explode.

The gamer sighed and replied with, "Not really." He shrugs and gets up.

"Where are you going?" Oikawa asks and the other simply responds with "bathroom"

What he didn't notice was the dancer having his eyes on him the whole time, thinking how interesting the man was. "Anyway," B-Kitty stops talking and brings his hands up to his accessories, a choker with a bell on it. "If one of you can catch my collar, I'll give you a private lesson." He winks and in effect, the crowd screams.

Iwa was leaning against the pole, laughing at his fellow dancer. Some of the people from the audience were trying to get his attention but it was taken by the brunette who was sulking. He may have drank a little bit too much, which wasn't great news at all since Oikawa is one big emotional mess when intoxicated.

"Here I go!" B-Kitty throws his collar in the air and the men were aggressively pushing and fighting to get it.

Kenma was walking back from the bathroom and saw the crowd from a distance. His expression turned sour which made him turn around, walking back to the bathroom. He decided it wasn't a good idea to meddle with a bunch of horny men (lesson learned from his two idiotic friends) and decided to stay inside the bathroom until the situation dies out.

But before he could walk any further, an object lands on his head, making him jump a little.

"What the hell?" Kenma reaches for the object on his head but before he could even grab ahold of it, something else grabbed his hand.

"My my, are you lost, kitty?" Kenma looks up. His confused face slowly turns into an agitated one. The taller man simply smiles at him, which pisses him off even more.

Back at the front, Oikawa was still sulking over how he probably won't be able to marry Iwa while Bokuto was laughing over how his small friend was currently being carried away by B-Kitty on his shoulder.

"Go get him, sexy stripper!" Bokuto yells.

The dancer turns around with Kenma pounding his fists on his back. "Thanks, sexy customer!" He laughs before walking away to what seems to be a private room.

"Bo-chan!" Oikawa looks up and throws himself on his friend.

"Gross, Oikawa! You're getting your snot on my jacket!"

"We will never get married and have three kids! Two boys, one girl, and two puppies! We'll never get to paint a nursery or go on cute picnic dates while we watch the clouds!" Oikawa cries even more and starts throwing a fit, gaining odd stares from others. Bokuto starts shaking his head and telling others that it wasn't his doing.

"He won't see me in my badass wedding dress! So what if I don't have an ass?! I'll still fucking pull off that strapless, tight fitting bitch! Cause I'm that bitch." Oikawa looks up and snaps his fingers.

"Yes, you are! You're what?" Bokuto asks.

"That bitch!"

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm. That. Bitch!" Oikawa stands on his chair, feeling all pumped up. Bokuto was just there to hype him up.

"I don't need a man! Screw them!" The drunk man continued to throw fit, only to lose his balance. Bokuto was too busy laughing his ass off and recording him that he didn't notice the dancer from earlier walking up to them.

"Aw, that's a shame. I was hoping that you would let me buy you dinner." Oikawa looks up to see who caught him. His eyes widened and his face was a blushing mess.

"Oh oh, you're an exception, bara-chan." He gives Iwa a drunken smile which he found cute.

Iwa chuckles at Oikawa as he helps him sit back down. Before walking away, he slips a piece of paper between his fingers. He leans in and whispers, "I'd love to see you in that dress. Call me."

Oikawa sat there, trying to fathom what just happened. He turns to Bokuto and the two just nodded at each other.

"Good job, man! You got yourself a man!"

"I did...I got Iwa. Oh my gosh. I-"Oikawa starts to hyperventilate but just as he was reaching maximum stress level, he passed out on the table.

Bokuto smiles at him and pats his head. "Good job, Oikawa."

Some time passed and Kenma was still absent. It's been at least 30 minutes since he last left. Bokuto thought that he got laid but he knows he's not the type to have sex with a man he just met. He's somewhat proper about the fundamentals of intimacy so that made Bokuto question where his friend was even more.

He ended up getting worried so he called his friend. Bokuto would've gotten up and looked for him but he couldn't leave Oikawa alone. He thought about asking Iwa but that seemed inappropriate. For once, Bokuto seemed to be watching out for his two friends and was being rational. Maybe it was the alcohol's doing.

"Kenma! Where are you?! Are you okay?!" Bokuto screams through his phone and bombarded his friend with questions as soon as he picked up.

"You're too loud, Bokuto. Don't worry, I'm fine." With that, Bokuto was less tense and melted back into his seat.

"Oh, well then where are you? Oikawa passed out after getting-" The relieved friend stopped midway into sentence when he heard yelling from the other line.

"Do it again, Kuroo! And you call yourself a stripper?"

Bokuto couldn't process was going on. Who was Kuroo and why was he getting scolded by Kenma? So he just sat there and listened to their conversation.

"I'll call you back. I'm currently teaching someone how to properly strip." With that, Kenma hangs up.

"Well, that was something." He put his phone away and reverted his body back to face the stage once he heard an announcement.

"Alright everyone! I hope that you're having a good night! Tonight, we have a special performance by one of your favorites, Ace!"

A crowd started forming around the stage Bokuto was seated near. Everyone seemed to be on the tips of their toes, enthusiastic about the upcoming act. Bokuto noticed and wondered what was so great about a stripper? Iwa and B-Kitty didn't even receive this type of response when they performed.

Once Bokuto turned his head back to the stage and his jaw dropped. A slim man with wavy ebony hair walked onto the stage. From afar his eyes looked grey but Bokuto swore he saw some blue in it. The stripper seemed to be be fiddling with his fingers; intertwining them then letting his left pointer finger and thumb nibble on his right pointer finger.

"Is he nervous?" Bokuto found himself unconsciously caring for the man he merely laid eyes on a minute ago. His expression didn't omit any form of nervousness though. In fact, you couldn't really tell what his expression was trying to say.

Ace walked walked up to the pole that was in the middle of the stage and placed his hand on his, wrapping his left leg around it as well. He takes a deep breath in and averts his eyes to the crowd as soon as the music starts.

Bokuto took a huge gulp and tried to mentally prepare himself for what's to come. He now understood why the people reacted the way they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say...How tf is Akaashi so beautiful?! LIKE DAMN, THANK YOU TO HIS PARENTS FOR DOING A GREAT JOB. 
> 
> also, everyone depicts Bokuto as an airhead but he's actually very smart. I mean, he is captain for a reason mHMM
> 
> Thank you for reading this fanfic! Apologies for the grammar mistakes!
> 
> -mArci


	4. Three

Bokuto had his eyes on Ace the entire time. He watched every movement; from the way he took subtle deep breaths when he got slightly tired, to the way his body sensually moves against the pole. But from time to time, Bokuto noticed how it wasn't a mere strip show. For some reason, it seemed more than seduction. It was as if Ace was trying moving freely in his little cage that he was trapped in.

He heard whistles from the crowd and a bunch of money being thrown onto the stage. They must really like this performer and Bokuto could completely understand why.

Ace seemed to push him towards reality. He wanted to look away and get rid of this feeling and overwhelming confidence but he just couldn't. Bokuto decided to savor this memory for a while and deal with the consequences later.

Being so deep in thought, he didn't even notice Ace slowly walking towards his direction.

 _"Wait, what's happening? Why is he walking over here?"_ Bokuto thinks and starts to look around his area, making sure Ace was the one he was looking at.

He quickly turned his head back to the stage where he saw Ace walking closer and closer to him. He was slightly swaying his hips with a small smirk on his face. Bokuto wondered how someone could look so attractive just by walking.

Ace soon lowered himself onto his knees and hands and continued his journey towards the flustered man by crawling.

The stripper's eyes acted calm but had so much intensity in them. As he got to the edge of the stage, there was a considerable amount of distance between the two for them not to hear their heartbeats.

Ace tilted head to his side and reached his arm out, letting his hand caress Bokuto's face. The other just sat there, completely succumbed into Ace's aura. His breathing hitched once they came into eye contact.

"Such pretty eyes." Bokuto heard him say. He swore he heard an angel instead.

Bokuto was too concerned about the contact and the fact that someone ethereal as Ace complimented him that he couldn't get to figure out what his actual eye color was.

~

It was the next morning and the three friends were completely out of it. Peculiarly, the three simultaneously walked out of their room and into their kitchen.

They didn't mutter a single word or noise and just stared off into the empty space.

"I'm getting married."

"I'm training a stripper"

"I'm confused"

The three friends look at each other in either disgust or shock.

"Hah, I got Iwa's number last night. I'm officially the best power bottom." Oikawa stuck his nose high in the air and flips his hair. "Get ready for our grand wedding."

"That's assuming that he's going to take you on a second date." Kenma lazily says but it was enough to spike the man.

"So you're training a stripper?" Oikawa asks.

He mumbles a yup with a sigh at the end. "Apparently, B-kitty, or Kuroo, likes my judgement so he practically begged me to see him on the weekends."

"You also got yourself a sexy stripper! Good for you Neko-chan!!"

"Gross, don't call me that." Kenma says and throws a piece of bread that was halfway done(probably by Bokuto) at his friend.

The two continue to bicker until they noticed their loud friend who was oddly quiet.

He sat there with his mouth slightly open and looking up. Man, does he look worn out.

"What happened to you last night?" Kenma speaks up.

Bokuto waited a while before speaking. He was hesitant and couldn't find the right words to establish his sentence.

"There was this guy..."

Oikawa chokes on his drink while Kenma freezes and stares at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He was the last performer. His name was Ace and well..." Flashbacks from the last night started to flood back in and made Bokuto immediately blush.

"Ace?" Kenma questions.

"Agh! What's happening to me?!" He grasps onto his face and starts screaming inhumane noises.

"Bo-chan, pipe down! The landlady will fucking spank us with her broom again!" Oikawa says.

"I thought you liked being spanked?" Kenma questions.

"Not when a 50 year old lady is spanking us with her broom and threatening to evict us!"

"Anyway," Kenma turns to Bokuto as he was afraid of unveiling anymore of Oikawa's kinks, " you sound interested in this stripper. Why?"

Bokuto looks up and back down while he fumbled with his fingers. "I don't know. The minute he walked on stage, everything seemed to stop."

"What makes you say so?"

"It was his eyes." Bokuto answers immediately. "They're beautiful." He mumbles the last part but the other two heard him crystal clear.

Oikawa and Kenma gave each other a solid glance before speaking.

"Maybe you're attracted to the performer?" Oikawa suggests, earning a shock from Bokuto. 

He vigorously shook his head, along with his hands. "Me? Attracted to a man? C'mon guys, you know that I'm straight. Isn't that a little insulting?"

His rash defensiveness would lead to phrases he would unconsciously spit out. Bokuto never meant it, he never does. The perpetrator of the internalized mindset was one to blame.

"But you said so yourself that you found him beautiful." Oikawa says.

"And? I mean you guys are men and I find you two beautiful." Bokuto shrugs. 

"Yeah but we're friends. It was bound to happen." Kenma chuckles. 

"I probably just admired his looks." 

"Yet you were mumbling his stage name in your sleep?" 

Bokuto's face fell and his eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about? You must've been hearing things!" His words fumble.

"You were sleep talking again and it was louder than usual, so I went in your room to smack you so could shut up. As I was leaving, you kept mumbling something about eyes and someone named 'Ace'.

The embarrassed man became even more red at his friend's comment.

"I guess you really fell for him at the spot, Bo-chan." Oikawa smiles at him. 

"No, you guys we've been through this. I told you that I am straight, ok? Stop trying to change my sexuality." 

"But we weren't. And plus, you're being too defensive." Kenma looks at him straight in the eye, causing Bokuto to swallow his saliva real hard. 

"You should consider your feelings more, Bokuto." Kenma says. 

"Yeah! You know that we'll always support you." Oikawa adds on.

Bokuto abruptly stands up, causing the bottoms of his chair to scrap the floor, emitting a loud and furious noise. "Enough! How many times do I have to remind you two that I've changed? Stop bringing up the past, it's useless." 

He walks out of the kitchen and to his room, knowing that he may say something he might regret later on.

Kenma sighs heavily, thinking to himself, "We weren't bringing up the past... We only want you to move on from it."

~

"Kuroo? Why are you barging into my dorm when yours is literally down the hall?" The annoyed man grunts as his friend lightly pushes him to the side and plops down onto the couch. "This is the third time this week!"

"Oh, come on! I just transferred to your college and this is how you treat me, Akaashi?" 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to him. "Yeah yeah, whatever." 

"How was the show last night, Kuroo? Anything interesting happened?" He asks his bed haired friend and gets a wide grin as a response.

"I met someone interesting last night." Kuroo responds, recalling the blonde haired man with overgrown roots. 

Akaashi's mind then wonders off to those pair of golden eyes from the night before. Those eyes that somehow stuck with him till now. 

He softly smiles to himself and says, "I did too." 

~

The new term started and as usual, Bokuto and Oikawa were crowded with their underclassmen and a few friends from their department. Kenma would always have to suffer while his two closest friends were extroverts while hating human contact was a hobby for him.

"You two are gross. Oikawa, I'm leaving first." Kenma says while he walks away from them. 

"Ken-chan! Don't leave me! We have the same class!" Oikawa bid his farewells to the crowd and runs after his ticked off friend while waving bye to Bokuto.

He makes his way to his first class, which was a writing class for his business major . Bokuto never had an affinity with anything else besides sports but his parents forced a pathway onto him. After everything that has happened, Bokuto felt that this was the only way to make up for his actions and apology.

As he entered, the class seemed much more full than from the previous term. He thought it was weird but went to find a seat. 

Soon, the professor walks in and hushes the chatter.

"Good morning students, welcome back. You're probably wondering why the class expanded." She starts off. 

"The other professor for this course got into an accident and is taking the rest of the year off. He taught for other two departments and so they will join our class starting from today." 

"Anyway, I will be passing out the syllabus again for the newcomers." She handed out the papers to the first row and was continuously passed back.

Bokuto was stuck in his thoughts again. It's been two weeks since he last saw those beauty of eyes and yet he still can't get them out of his mind. He'd been keeping it from Kenma and Oikawa, afraid that they'll get into another pointless argument. 

Although, he wondered why the act of acknowledging his feelings rose to an argument.

He ignored his thoughts again. Even after all of these years, he still can't seem to improve on disregarding his emotions no matter what. Bokuto was born to be naturally honest. A blessing and a curse. 

"Excuse me, can you please pass this back?" Bokuto broke from his thoughts when a voice spoke up. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He chuckles and takes the syllabus. Bokuto's eyes landed on the papers but gradually rose up to the person who was handing it to him.

Meeting the person's face, his body shook with anxiety and excitement. On instinct, he produced a yelp. 

The person slightly bounced in his seat and turns his head to look to his side. He had the same reaction once his eyes landed on the person.

"It's you!" Bokuto shouts, pointing at him. 

The black haired man mentally face palmed himself. "You have got to be kidding me." 

A pair of golden eyes meets the mysterious pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with Bokuto for a min, he's in denial 👁👄 👁 
> 
> next chapter will be a filler lmao. It's Kenma teaching Kuroo how to strip aHEM
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter dedicated to the Kuroken ship ohoho

"You can put me down now! Shit, dude!" Kenma huffs as his fists continue to pound against the stripper's back.

The taller male brought Kenma into a private room where people would get their special performances.

"Why are you whining, kitty? You're about to get the best performance of your life and this is how you act?" He smirks as he places Kenma on the velvet red couch.

The room was dim, illuminated with a red glare. There was a medium sized couch on one size and another parallel to it at the other side of the room. The stripper pole in the middle was prominent obviously as it was on a mini stage.

"I literally just wanted to take a piss." Kenma crosses his arms and sighs loudly. **(let Kenma piss 2k20)**

B-Kitty laughs at his remark while fixing something with the aux that was connected to a speaker placed on a drawer(probably filled with defense tools, just in case a customer gets too touchy).

"Mr.Stripper, I'm pretty sure that there are others out there who are more eager to watch this than me."

"But I'm eager for you to watch me." B-kitty winks. He turns on the music and walks slowly to the stage.

Kenma knew he couldn't escape anymore and accepted the fact that he had to sit back and watch. But it's not like it was the worse thing on earth, so he slightly didn't mind. He brings his legs up and crosses them, causing the other to chuckle.

"What? Is laughing at me part of your routine?" Kenma raises his eyebrow.

"Don't get it wrong, kitty. I just find you cute." The stripper winks, earning a disgusted look from the other.

"Stop calling me that you idiot."

"It's Kuroo, my sweet kitty."

"Same difference."

"Alright, I'll start." B-kitty smirks.

"Knock yourself out."

B-kitty starts by walking around the pole slowly, skimming his fingers against it with the goal of titillating the audience.

As soon as the first beat drops, he lets his body drop to his knees, rolling to his side and letting his body lay against the floor. He hits the stage with his hand while he simultaneously lifts his waist and smacks his crotch against the floor.

B-kitty soon swings his body around and gets onto his feet. A few minutes passed and Kenma was growing impatient. His whole routine was filled with constant body rolls and seductive movements.

When the dancer let his hands roam across his chest as he sinks in lower to the stage, he immediately stops when he hears a distressed scream.

"What the fuck?!" The stripper says as he loses his balance and slips on the stage.

"Ugh I can't handle this." Kenma stands up and rubs his face. "Kuroo, you're making GTA strippers seem top tier."

"I am very offended!" He scoffs and gets off of the stage. "First of all, I'm not the best stripper out there but I have proof that brings justice to my performances!" Kuroo lifts his tight fitting top to expose the bills he stuck inside it.

Kenma rolls his eyes. "Yes yes, I know. But something about your performance ticked me off."

The other scoffs and plops onto the couch. "If you're out here judging me, then I'd like to see you try and top my performance."

"Are you seriously?..." Kenma gives him a look of exhaustion from all of the bullshit he's been giving him so far.

"What?" He leans forward and rests his chin on his hand. "All talk and no bite?"

Kenma knew damn well he was indolent and didn't care about what others thought of him. But for some reason, this specific stripper is somehow pushing his buttons.

From the look on his face, Kuroo knew something good was about to happen.

"Fine, you want a strip tease?" Kenma takes his red plaid flannel off, exposing his white crop top and a bit of his stomach.

"You'll get one." He throws his flannel at Kuroo before walking to the aux. "I'm changing the song though. "

"Go ahead, kitty." Kuroo would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. It wasn't everyday that he was greeted with a cute, short tempered man who could possibly strip.

Kenma walks to the stage as soon as he pressed played. He sits down with his back facing Kuroo, which makes him raise an eyebrow for strippers would usually like to show of their canvas.

_"Honestly...Honestly, I'm tryna stay focused."_

Kenma begins to let his fingers slowly crawl against his arms and up to his neck, his body slightly moving along with the movement of his hands. He turns his body so that his side profile was now facing Kuroo. Kenma rests his head on his right leg that was brought close to his chest while he strokes the other with his hand.

_"I just need it now, better swing my way."_

He rises slightly, still on his knees while his hands slide from his thighs to his hair, with a hint of frustration.

_"I just need some dick,"_

Kenma abruptly spreads his legs, his right hand gripping his hair while the other grips the cloth over that area. His expression changed. He made it seem as if he was yearning for something... yearning for more.

Kuroo's eyes slightly widened for he wasn't expecting how an expression could send shivers down his spine.

_"I just need some love,"_

Kenma grips into his pants tighter as he slowly rolls his body, keeping that same expression. He continues a few more similar moves for a couple of lines.

_"We could start with a handshake baby imma need more than a hug."_

He falls onto his back, reaching his hand out to the roof and falls back to his legs that were being spread. Kenma turns his head to Kuroo and stares at him deep in the eye, his gaze not quivering. He hugs himself before sitting up.

_"Girls can't never say they want it, girls can never say how"_

Kenma starts to walk towards Kuroo, swaying his hips with every step. A small smirk was on the smaller boy's face to fit the mood of his routine.

_"Girls cant never say they need it, girls can never say now"_

Kenma circles Kuroo, letting his hand slide across his broad shoulders. He stops and places both of his hand on each side of his shoulders, letting it slide down to his chest.

_"Girls can't never say they need it, girls can't never say now, oh wow"_

Kenma arrives right in front of Kuroo. The smaller man rests his hands on the other's knees, letting body sway from side to side as it lowers itself to the ground.

Kenma's expression changed. It seemed more dangerous.

_"Give it to me like you need it, baby"_

Kenma spreads Kuroo's legs as he leans into the taller's boys personal space. He gets up so that their gaze was on the same level. While doing that, he let his body skim over the other's.

_"Want you to hear me screaming, heavy breathing, I don't need a reason baby."_

He places his hands on Kuroo's face, gently bringing it closer to his chest while he body rolls against it. He then sits on his lap, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck and starts to wave his body across Kuroo's; being careful enough not to release an alarm.

Kenma gets up abruptly once he heard Kuroo's grunts, knowing that he was anticipating the next movement. But, the smaller boy proved him wrong and left him dumbfounded.

As the song was ending, Kenma made it back to the stage and placed his back against the pole, bringing his hands up over his head to grasp the pole.

He sways his hips back and forth. Once the last note comes, he drops with his hands still over his head as if it was chained there. The tips of his knees were touching but seemed to be begging to be ripped apart.

Kenma stared at Kuroo with that dangerous expression. The black haired man was panting quite heavily even though he wasn't the one performing.

 _This demonstrated what a tease was._ Kuroo thought.

His actions were misleading and left you frustrated when he didn't continue what you were begging for.

Kenma was still on the ground but he let his hands drop to his knees. He tilted his head to the side when he saw the black haired walking towards him. Kenma slowly stands up, wobbling a bit from the tiredness he was experiencing. Man, does he hate being active.

Kuroo stands before him and places a hand on Kenma's cheek. The smaller boy stares at him with a bored expression while the other couldn't help but try to hide his desires.

"Don't let anyone else see you dance like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh, kenma is so pretty wtf
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this filler chapter! Thank you for reading!


	6. Four

"It's you!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Akaashi's composed look soon turns sour. As for Bokuto, he doesn't know if he's happy or afraid. His ambivalent feelings were all over the place and it showed as a faint blush on his cheeks.

The two continued to stare at each other until the professor's voice broke the little bubble they were both in.

Akaashi turns his head away from him. He tried his best to focus on the lecture rather than the person whom he complimented during his STRIP routine.

Bokuto was the opposite though. He had his eyes on Akaashi the whole time and didn't care that he was being obvious about it.

 _"Seriously, how did this happen? I thought we had a strict policy of not letting any students from the nearby universities enter the club? What the hell?"_ Akaashi thinks to himself. He wanted to throw his body out the window and let his remains dissolve with the concrete. He felt more embarrassed from the fact that he complimented the man rather than having his profile exposed.

Akaashi looks from the corner of his eye to see a pair of a strong golden set examining him. He could tell that Bokuto was trying to be subtle but it was a miserable attempt.

He knew that the forty minute lecture was going to feel quite longer than expected.

Bokuto couldn't focus on the lecture. I mean, how could he? The person that's been roaming about in his mind for weeks was sitting right next to him. He was closer to him than he was from that night. If Bokuto scooted in any close, they could probably hear how fast their hearts were beating.

"That's it for this lecture. Submit your five-hundred free write by tomorrow." Some groaned from the thought of how they had to work again. Also at the fact that they can't fail the class since they're practically paying for it.

Akaashi packs his stuff swiftly but trying to seem inconspicuous from the fact that he wanted to escape.

He was quick to get up, but Bokuto was quicker at making him stop in his tracks.

"Excuse me!" He called out.

Akaashi curses under his breath and turns to the latter, avoiding any possible eye contact.

"Do you remember me from that night?"

Akaashi was wondering if he should play it dumb but knew that could lead to other disasters. He also thought of running away. But from the looks of it, the other male looked too fit to not be an athlete. Last choice was to come clean but how would that end for the both of them?

He was about to answer but a swarm of girls raced to Bokuto.

"Bokuto-senpai! I didn't know you were in this class!"

Akaashi took this opportunity to escape.

"Hey, wait!" Bokuto tried to chase after him but the other students stopped him.

He pouted, feeling defeated. After all this time, he still couldn't figure out his eye color.

~

"Oikawa! Kenma!" Bokuto yelled at his two friends who were eating peacefully at the canteen.

"You're too loud, Bokuto-"

"He's in my class!"

The two stared at him, confused.

"Who?"

"Ace!"

Oikawa chokes on his rice while Kenma turns his head to his panicked friend. Bokuto continued to spit out what happened to him during his first class. His hands waving to accentuate his story and some student chuckling at his 'cute owl like traits'. 

Kenma had to simultaneously save his friend from choking and calm the other one down. 

"Are you sure it was him?" Kenma asks, as he smacks Oikawa's back to get the rice out of his airways.

"Yes! From those eyes, the hair, everything! I'm positive that it was him."

"What a small world we're living." Oikawa says as he caught his breath.

"He even reacted as if he knew me as well!"

"Well, he's been on your mind lately right? What are you going to do now?" Kenma questions.

"Yeah, you can finally stop sulking." Oikawa playfully rolls his eyes.

Bokuto was quite shocked that his friends saw right through him, again. There's no reason to be shocked though. His actions were obvious as a toddler's lies.

"I don't know? I guess to get to know him? Gaining a friend doesn't seem too bad." He shrugs.

"I guess." Oikawa says, dragging out his response with his gaze as he makes eye contact with Kenma, who shared the same thoughts as him.

"Quite strange that a college student is also a stripper." Oikawa adds on. "But if I had the facilities, I would totally sign up."

"By the way, what happened to Iwa?" Kenma asks, since they're back to their stripper topic.

Oikawa's face formed a disgusted expression. The other two couldn't believe how fast his smile could turn into a frown. "Don't mention that man! Ugh, and to think I was actually attracted to him!"

"What happened? He seemed pretty interested in you." Bokuto asks, recalling Iwa's actions towards Oikawa that night.

"That douche gave me the wrong number on purpose! I can't believe I wished for him to have my kids!" He yells a little too loud for the table behind them to react to.

"Are you sure? Maybe you read the number wrong." Kenma suggests, knowing damn well that his friend jumps to conclusions too quickly.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter anymore. I already threw the number away." Oikawa crosses his arms and pouts. Well, he didn't even need the paper anymore since he already memorized it. You could say that he was pretty excited at first.

"All this stripper talk is reminding me of Kuroo. I need to cleanse myself." Kenma shivers at the fact that the stripper he met kept on harassing him online. Everyday and every night, Kuroo would send texts with explicit innuendos. Only Kuroo can make a good morning text mean that he respectfully would like Kenma to step on him during his next strip tease.

As soon as he got up and walked two steps away from his table, he was knocked down by a tall figure.

"Fucking tall people, I swear." He grumbles furiously, being too familiar to this situation.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't see- Huh? Kenma?!"

Kenma looks up and his frown intensifies more.

"You have got to be kidding me." He says in a deadpan voice as he sees Kuroo towering over him.

"Tell me about it." Kenma turns his head to the person next to him, who he assumed to be ace judging from Bokuto's current expression. He held his hand out to Kenma.

"Thanks.." Kenma says quietly. Even he was shocked from the situation.

"What in the-" Oikawa says with his jaw dropping.

"I can't believe you go to this university!" Kuroo says as he pulls the faded blond into a hug.

"Ack! Get off of me, you ass!" Kenma panics but was ignored.

"Kuroo, you're hurting him- Oh no." Akaashi scolds his friend but stops when he sees Bokuto looking right at him.

Panicked, he turns around and makes a run for it.

"Hey, wait!" Bokuto ran after him without thinking, leaving the rest heavily confused.

"It's only the first day of the new term. Any more surprises and I'll really pass out." Oikawa sighs and puts his head down.

~

"Why are you chasing me?" Akaashi shouts as he kept running from the other male. He didn't know where he was going but he really just hoped to lose Bokuto.

"Cause you're running away from me!"

Obviously, that didn't work.

He realizes his childish actions and immediately stops. Bokuto followed.

They two ended up circling the perimeter of the A buildings and settled behind the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" Akaashi asks between the pants for air.

"I just want to talk to you!" Bokuto says. The other was shocked as to how he wasn't even tired from all of that running.

"Why?"

"Because...!" Bokuto starts out confidently. He stops though, not knowing how to answer that simple question.

"Because?"

Bokuto stood there. Why did he want to talk to him? Was it because of their peculiar meeting? Or was it to compensate for weirdly wanting to meet him during those slow weeks.

"To be friends?" Bokuto chuckles sheepishly and rubs the nape of his neck.

"You want to be friends with a stripper?" Akaashi did not know how to respond to his request without adding the blunt tone.

"Yes." He answers almost too immediately, causing the other to slightly chuckle.

"You're a weird one."

Bokuto's head was in a swirl. Why was he thinking of something he promised to lock away? He knew from the beginning that meeting him was dangerous. Heck, getting to know him was lethal. But he just had to get close to him.

Ever since he soaked up his aura that night, his mind and body instantly succumbed.

"Oh yeah, I need to confirm something!" Bokuto perked his head up.

"Which is?" Akaashi raises his eyebrow.

Bokuto leans in, his breath just lightly touching Akaashi's lips. He wanted to take a step back but those golden eyes stopped him from doing so.

"So your eyes do have some blue in them!" Bokuto smiles widely.

Akaashi was quite shocked but his composure hasn't left him fully.

"You really are a weird one." He smiles before walking away.

"Wait, Ace!"

With that, Akaashi quickly runs to him and covers his mouth.

"Don't mention that name here. It's too embarrassing." Akaashi lowers his head and shakes it, understanding that from this day on, the levels being in a predicament will increase.

"Then what shall I call you?" Bokuto asks as he gently removes his hands from his face.

"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji."

_Even his name is pretty._

"Then please call me Bokuto Kōtarō! Either is fine, Akaashi!"

Akaashi couldn't help but notice at how Bokuto oddly pronounced his name. He also couldn't help but notice how he took a liking to how he butchered at pronouncing his name.

~

Oikawa walks to his class alone after the whole commotion during his lunch.

"Smh, look at them reuniting with their 'soul-strippers' while I'm over here receiving the wrong number on purpose." He mumbles to himself.

He enters the class and takes a seat, putting his head down so that he could collect his thoughts.

"Have you heard? The new professor taking over is really young! He's only 32 but he's so well put together!"

"I hope that he's good looking!"

"You never know!"

"I heard that he's a genius."

The class was energetic knowing their new professor is young and most likely be very attractive. Their previous professor for that class was an arrogant old man who doesn't know the difference between hair gel and hair grease. He got fired for taking his anger out on a student, which was a blessing. No one wanted grease stains on their graded papers.

Oikawa was too upset over the fact that he couldn't get Iwa out of his head when he knew he got played. He wondered why he was always attracting assholes.

The door swings open and the chatter immediately stops as the students attention landed on the man who entered.

"Good afternoon, class. I heard about the incident with your previous professor and was called to fill in for his position. Truly sorry about that, by the way."

Whispers of how good looking he was and to top it off, how kind he seemed flooded the class. Oikawa was now curious as well so he lifted his head.

"Oh my shit-"

The professor's attention was brought to the flustered man. He was caught off guard but it took more than that to completely knock him off of his feet.

"My name is Iwaizumi. It's a pleasure to be teaching you guys." He smiles to the class, earning quite a response.

Iwaizumi brought his eyes back to Oikawa who seemed to be quietly panicking. He simply gives him a soft smirk before beginning his lecture.

"This...this is too much for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update! I'm currently coordinating future fanfics.
> 
> Anyway, suRPRISE. PROFESSOR IWA LMAOO. If he were my teacher/professor, I'd never miss a damn class.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I made Iwaizumi too powerful in this fanfic that I started to feel flustered whilst writing this

Starbucks. A well known coffee shop that also happens to be established a block away from the university the trio goes to. To them, it's not only just a mere coffee shop. It's a place they go when they're on the brink of having a mental breakdown.

"I'm friends with Ace- I mean Akaashi!" Bokuto grins at the thought of finding some form of closure by befriending the man.

"Kill me, just kill me already. Kuroo goes to the same university." Kenma tensely sits as he rubs his nose bridge a little bit too aggressively.

"I'm doing just fine. Nothing is wrong. It's not like the stripper I was simping for is my PROFESSOR. Yeah, no biggie!" 

The two stopped and slowly turned their full attention on the distressed brunette who was already picking his hair out. This was a terrible sign. Oikawa practically worships his hair. 

"I'm sorry, what now?" Kenma questions, hoping that he didn't hear him wrong.

"You heard me. Iwa is my professor." 

"You poor soul. Sucks to be you." Kenma avoids eye contact and takes a large sip from his coffee.

"Iwa?" Bokuto goes deep into thought before he waves his arms in front of the two to get their attention. "That's why the new volleyball trainer looks familiar."

Oikawa swings his head towards Bokuto at lightening speed with the crippling pain in his eyes. 

"You mean to tell me he's part of the volleyball team?!" He covers his head with hands and mumbles a plentiful of no's. 

"Breathe, Oikawa. It's not like he gave you the wrong number on purpose and so now you have to see the man who rejected you. Oh, wait..." Kenma smirks, gaining a vicious glare from Oikawa. 

"I'm just kidding." He scoots away from Oikawa, just in case he'll attack. "Look, there's probably a big misunderstanding between the two of you. Just talk it out." 

"Yeah! There's no reason for you to be embarrassed because you did nothing wrong." Bokuto adds on.

"Of course! Everything it ok! It's not like he overheard me planning our wedding and our future together. Oh my goodness, I hate myself." He puts his head down and starts to weep over the embarrassment he put himself in.

"There there." Kenma strokes his head.

Bokuto indeed felt bad for his friend. I mean, being face to face with a situation you want to avoid is troubling. He out of everyone should be able to understand this feeling. But, Akaashi filled his mind. Things like their first hangout or their first movie to watch together excited him. 

"I've never been this excited over a friend before...I'm happy." Bokuto thinks to himself.

He broke out of that peaceful train of thought when Oikawa stood up, announcing, "14 shots of espresso here I come." 

Kenma was quick to stop him though, practically pulling him down. 

"Oikawa, calm down! You'll be ok!" Bokuto now also got up and helps pull him down. 

"No! Let me drown in my own misery!" He cries out. 

"Mommy, is that man ok?" An assumed innocent child tugs on their mother's shirt. 

"This is what happens when you're touch starved, Lev." 

After causing a little scene in the middle of Starbucks, Kenma decided to take Oikawa home to rewatch Mean Girls and eating ice cream. Bokuto decided to stay since he needs to write his 500 free write for his English class, and I'm pretty sure that'll be difficult to accomplish with Oikawa screaming Mean Girls quotes every five minutes.

"Text me when you're leaving, ok. Don't get kidnapped." Kenma tells Bokuto before walking out with Oikawa rapping iconic Nicki Minaj verses. They peculiarly calm him down. Reminds him how much of a bad bitch he is. 

Bokuto reverts his attention back to his laptop with an evident display of procrastination. 

"Alright, one word down, 499 to go." He sighs and takes a sip of his coffee with an appropriate amount of espresso. Take notes, Oikawa.

It was only 5:30 but he was much sleepier than usual. Must be the effect of the events from today.

Bokuto wondered what he should write about. The only word he got down was 'the' and thought where he could go with that. It depends on how well he could write it and that all relies on his effort. 

He could write about what filled his mind for weeks but in what context?

Bokuto thought for a while but it was cut short when a familiar figure walked in. 

"Akaashi!" 

The bespectacled male jumped slightly as he turned his head towards the voice. He knew that the slightly deserted Starbucks was going to be lively all because of one person. 

Akaashi walked over to the multicolored hair man who was slightly bouncing in his seat. He giggled at his actions. 

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" Bokuto slightly pouted at him.

"I haven't seen a grown man bounce in his seat and make it look fitting." 

"Well, I'm glad to be your first!" He smiled proudly. 

Bokuto invited for him to sit with him and Akaashi accepted. He quickly ordered his coffee and made himself comfortable in the table. 

"So, what are you doing here so late?" He asks as he takes his laptop out of his bag. Akaashi's attire would be, what society would call, modest. He wore a black crew cut with a beige coat, along with black pants and white sneakers. On stage, you could say the opposite though. 

But who cares about that? Your clothes don't define who you are as a person. 

"Well, I was going to go home and finish it there. But my friend is having a crisis and he's using Mean Girls to cope..." He continues to ramble on while Akaashi nods, genuinely understanding what he's trying to say. "Well, you get the point."

"Is your friend that pretty brunette?" 

"Yeah, him. He's the one who dragged my other friend and I to that club." 

A question popped up in Akaashi's mind. "Speaking of that, how did you guys manage to get inside?" 

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, we have this policy where we don't let any students from neighboring universities enter. That's actually one of the reasons why I chose that club." He explained. "But you somehow slipped through that." 

Bokuto nervously laughs. He didn't know if Akaashi was genuinely upset or if it was just his stoic eyes fooling him. Nonetheless, he felt the need to give Akaashi a good explanation.

"N-no, you see, Oikawa told us that there were some procedures he had to do first before entering. I didn't know we weren't allowed! He was just so excited to see Iwa that I just went along with it. Please don't call the authorities on us!"

Bokuto rambles on, being defensive and trying to persuade Akaashi to do things that don't need any persuasion. Akaashi just sat there and nodded at everything he said. He would be lying if he said that he didn't find his nervousness adorable.

"Bokuto-san,"

He stopped speaking when he heard the other call out his name for the first time. Bokuto wanted for that sensation to ring in his ears again. It was a simple action but had a huge effect on him. 

Never in his life did he want someone to call out his name this badly.

"Yes?" He answers weakly. 

"I'm just kidding. I guess I'm alright with you knowing my little secret." Akaashi sits with his back touching the wood on the chair and coffee being held by both of his hands. His eyes were the only prominent part at that very moment. 

Such slender and calm eyes... 

Bokuto knew he was in trouble, yet he decided to play with the fire even more. Well, at least now he knows in what context to write about.

~

"Are you kidding me? So Iwaizumi-sensei actually liked Oikawa?!"

"Yeah, and he was even wondering why Oikawa didn't call." 

After their spontaneous coffee meet up, Bokuto insisted on walking Akaashi back to his campus. During their walk, Bokuto unveiled many things about the situation with Oikawa and Akaashi's relation to Iwaizumi-sensei. 

Apparently, Iwa helped Akaashi when he first started working at the strip club. Him and Kuroo got really close to him because of how much of an older brother he is to them. He's been working at a different college for two years until he decided to teach here. 

"Man, wait till Oikawa hears about this. He'll flip." Bokuto laughs at the thought of his friend's reaction.

The two continued their walk in comfortable silence. Of course Bokuto squeezed in a few stares now and then. As they near the campus, Bokuto wished for the dorms to get further and further. He wanted to spend more time with the boy and it pains him knowing that he'll have to wait at least eight hours to see him again.

"Thanks for walking me back to the dorms, even though you didn't have to." Akaashi says as they both stand right outside of the dorms.

"No, it's fine! Thanks for keeping me company, I really enjoyed today." Bokuto sheepishly smiles as he fumbles to contain calmness within his fingers. "Really." 

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." Akaashi was about to walk inside the dormitory until he realizes that he never got a response. He turns his head back to Bokuto who was still playing with his fingers and was averting his eyes to different parts of the ground. 

He sighs into a smile and walks back to him, handing his phone in front of Bokuto. 

"Let's trade our contact info." 

Bokuto swiftly types in his number with a huge grin plastered on his face. Maybe he didn't have to wait that long after all. 

Man, was he happy...And he rationalized that happiness from the birth of a new camaraderie.

~

Oikawa reluctantly walked to his afternoon class the next day with the embarrassment still fresh as ever. Even after what Bokuto said to him, he still wasn't reassured. 

"Akaashi even said he was looking forward to your text! So it was just a big misunderstanding." Bokuto tells Oikawa, who was sitting on the couch and eating the last bits of ice cream. 

Kenma went back to his room, giving up on his friend. After seeing Oikawa get his special liquor from the fridge, he knew it was time to resign. 

Oikawa began to gain a bit of hope but his actions made him cringe and that resulted into him avoiding the situation and Iwaizumi as a whole.

"Whatever, it's not like I did anything wrong." Oikawa forced those thoughts away as he entered the classroom reluctantly. 

There was still some time left before class but Oikawa couldn't handle the constant comments his two friends made. Also, he thought that Iwaizumi would be busy during lunch somewhere else off of the campus so he believed it was a safe play.

But once he stepped in, his whole presumption was wrong. 

Oikawa made, what he wanted to be a brief eye contact, to an elongated one with his professor. 

He was sitting at the front desk with his laptop propped open and arms leaning on the desk. His dress shirt was cuffed to his elbows, exposing his arms which Oikawa unconsciously focused on a little too much. 

"Good afternoon, Oikawa." Iwaizumi calls out in a low tone, which made it more difficult for Oikawa to answer. 

He just bowed before walking to a seat that was far enough so that the emotions he displayed weren't distinguishable. 

There were some female students present in the class; probably they intentionally attended earlier so they could have some time with their professor.

"Sensei, where did you work before?" One of the female students asked as they leaned over on their chair.

"Hm? Well, that's a secret." He smiled at the students, earning a pleading laugh. 

Oikawa observed the female students and Iwaizumi's reaction every time it was his turn to speak. He scolded himself though. His eyes were supposed to be focused on his book, not his extremely good looking professor.

"Then, can you tell us your type?" Another said, leaning a bit too suggestive on her desk. 

"Please honey, he's not even into your species." Oikawa whispered to himself.

"My type?" Iwaizumi rested his chin on his palm and contemplated for a bit. "Well, I guess you can say I'm into cute brunettes who like to ramble on about their future." 

The class was filled with the girl's responding in forced tones in hopes of getting their professor's undivided attention. 

Too bad all that attention went to the brunette who had an evident amount of blush on his face. 

"Especially when they're confident." Iwaizumi smirks.

Oikawa was in trouble and he knew it. But was he going to try and stray away from it? No, of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of my writing in this one so I'll do better in the next chapter!
> 
> I listened to Nicki Minaj to hype me up, then it lead to early 2000s songs, which lead to Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away", and that initiated a breakdown due to the memories of that one Bokuaka fanfic. (It's called "In Another Life" it's really good and you should read it)
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfic! I appreciate it so much!


	8. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter than usual!  
> -prepare yourself for a mini strip show and Iwaoi moments darlings

_It was dark. Nothingness didn't even seem to be present in the entity he was caged in. The large vast of repetitive phrases and a facsimile of love seemed to substitute. He walked in circles in that_ _cage, hoping to seek for a chance of change. Hoping to find closure. Then again, he was met at the origin of the cycle._

_"Do you see that, Koutaro? That's love. Make sure you remember what mommy and daddy told you." Why must the phrase wrap its way around his neck, acting like a pair of insinuating hands._

_That concludes his point. Indeed, it was dark and is still dark.  
_

Bokuto sat up abruptly, breathing heavy and his hand clutching on his shirt. It took him a couple of minutes before calming down. Even when he did catch his breath, the immense pounding seemed to linger.

"What the hell," he sighs and wraps his arms around himself, a form of reassurance that he believed to work, "I haven't had that dream in months...Why now?" 

He questioned despite knowing the answer.

"Damn it..." He sunk low into his bed, dreading to get ready for the day. 

Of course, he still had his arms tightly wrapped around his chest. 

Eventually, the man dragged his body out of his bed and marched unwillingly to the bathroom to prepare for the day. He stared in the mirror. Bokuto's well known pointy hair drooped and was protruding everywhere. The chronic tiredness in his eyes seemed to compliment his current state. 

An hour passed and his legs seemed to lead him towards the campus without him being aware of it. Kenma did though, as he had to constantly redirect Bokuto so that he wouldn't bump into a pole and wholeheartedly apologize to it.

"Geez, what's up with you this morning?" Kenma asks, as they walk to their class. 

Oikawa seemed to be out of the picture at the moment. Let's just say that he was still at home, prepping himself much more than he normally does. 

"I'm fine. I'm pretty sure I am." Bokuto rubs his face in a circular motion in hopes that it'll wake him up. 

"Bokuto, being a sleep deprived mess is my job. Please get some sleep." Kenma sighs, still eyeing his friend who was too out of it. He was a person who preferred silence, who liked motionless bodies of water instead of big cascading waves. What he didn't prefer was an unnecessary abrupt of change. 

He'd rather lose his mind from his friend's foolishness than the thought of him changing change.

So on instinct, he'll do whatever he can to help.

"You want McDonalds after class?" 

Bokuto took a minute to respond before shaking his head. A very delayed response. 

Again, Kenma sighs. Now unsure if his friend is his premature emo phase or is sleep deprived. 

As he was about to say something again, a gush of change appeared out of nowhere in the direction from Bokuto. 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto unconsciously runs up to him with a grin tattooed on his face. Kenma stood frightened at how fast his mood switched up. 

He knew three things at that moment. 

1)He never knew a whiplash could end up aching his neck.

2)An awakening of a new tool that could trigger Bokuto's senses back.

3)He was going to commit morning murder.

Kuroo ran up to him while he was dazed off in this thoughts while wrapping his arms around him.

"Aw, are you sad that your friend left you for my Akaashi?" He questioned with provocation. 

"No, Kuroo. Bokuto actually did me a favor." Kenma stared at the two talking from afar. Bokuto seemed to be energetic as usual while Akaashi was the opposite with his composed aura. Despite all that, it seemed to balance perfectly. 

Kuroo took notice at what Kenma was looking at and followed. A smirk grew on his face.

"Damn, your hot friend and my hot friend would break the internet if they become a couple." 

Kenma's body did the responding first by flinching slightly. "Bokuto is," he paused. His muscles seemed to stop him before speaking up again. "um, straight." 

Kuroo raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Not to be rude but that's hard to believe." 

"I'll say." Kenma whispers. 

He then shook off that conversation along with Kuroo's arms who seemed to take a liking to Kenma's body. 

"Also, what are you doing here? Isn't your class on the other side of campus?" He faced Kuroo. 

"Yeah but, I wanted to see you." Kuroo smiled with the intentions of provoking something in Kenma that wasn't his anger. Maybe a more mellow emotion.

"You're an idiot." He says that, but who's the one walking in the direction of Kuroo's class just to drop him off?

Kuroo followed behind him with a satisfied grin. 

"I can be your idiot!"

~

"You looked so tired earlier. Are you ok?" Akaashi asks as they both find a seat together. 

They mentally agreed to always sit together ever since introducing themselves that one day. How did they come to this conclusion? Bokuto, one time, arrived to class before his friend and sat on one side of the class. He was quite excited if you couldn't already tell. 

Akaashi entered around ten minutes later and spotted the excited boy. He didn't know what to label their relationship at that time and his seating decision seemed to be under the influence of that question as well. So, he sat on the other side- of course he waved to the boy at first-

Bokuto evidently pouted in defat. His actions didn't reach the other so he got up to sit next to him make it reach. 

"Oh, I couldn't sleep well last night." He replied. But before Akaashi could answer, Bokuto reassured. "I'm ok though!" He blabbered on after that. 

Akaashi smiled at him. He never knew he could smile so much this early in the morning. He didn't mind though and it shows. 

As they continued to converse, more students came in. Students that were fond over Bokuto were in that category. 

"Bokuto-kun, good morning!" Three girls walked up to him who seemed to have more energy than the boy himself.

"Good morning! Did you all sleep well?" 

They giggles at his kind actions and nodded, along with a few shy hair tucks. 

"You know, we're planning to go eat at this new cafe after class. You should come!" 

One of the girls leaned in whilst latching onto his arm which Bokuto knew what she wanted. 

An order of his compassionate one night stand.

In situations like this, Bokuto would go along and give them want they want; also what his libido wants. However, it occurred to him that he desperately wanted to hide his reputation from the man sitting next to him. By desperately, he means desperately. 

Bokuto tried his best to subtly slide the girl off of him and make an excuse, such as 'having too many assignments'. The girls were persistent and Bokuto was running out of excuses to say. His wary laugh enhanced his current problem as well. 

Luckily, the their professor came in and the students went back to their original seats. 

Bokuto sighed in relief as he placed his head down on the desk. 

"You're quite the catch around here I see." Akaashi says, which made Bokuto turn his head to him. "But, I don't blame them." 

Akaashi smirks at him, gaining a fair blush from Bokuto who immediately hid by burying his face on the desk. 

_"You're one to talk"_

_~_

"Kenma! Where are you off to?" Bokuto asks his friend who was putting his shoes on at the front of their apartment. Maybe it was just Bokuto, but it seemed like Kenma was dreading to go to wherever he was heading off to. 

"Kuroo's working tonight and he wants to continue our 'lessons'." Kenma rolled his eyes before making a sour face when he realized at how sexual that sounded. 

"You're going to the club?!" A new voice popped into the convo. "If you are, then I'm coming too. I need to drink their alcohol again." 

Oikawa walked back to his room to get properly dressed. Kenma rolled his eyes, obviously knowing his actual purpose of tagging along. 

"Oh, if Oiks is going, then I guess I'll go too?" Bokuto announced, his tone too much in question.

Kenma looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. "I thought you didn't like the club because it didn't compliment your _tastes?_ " 

Bokuto panicked. He could've just answered with "I wanted to see my friend" but in what context does that not deserve a questioning? Especially when his friend is a stripper.

Instead, he answered with, "I just want to hang out with you guys...You know, celebrating on surviving the first week of our last term as seniors in college." Bokuto tried to add in a convincing chuckle but failed miserably. 

Kenma didn't want to question anymore in fear of triggering Bokuto's confusion and frustration. He just nodded and went to his car to wait for the other two. Kenma needed the chance to have time alone to accumulate pieces of his surviving sanity. He'd like to thank Kuroo for aggravating his state of peace. 

The whole ride was silent. Silent. In a car with Oikawa and Bokuto, silence shouldn't even be considered in their vocabulary. And there was a reason for their silence. 

One word being spoken and the two were afraid of being scrutinized. 

Kenma obviously couldn't tolerate their odd actions so he decided to speak up. 

"Oikawa, make sure you don't get too drunk to the point where you start to embarrass yourself in front of Iwaizumi-sensei. I don't want to hear you rapping 'Plain Jane' at twelve in the morning."

Oikawa's posture stiffened before he crossed his arms, turning his head away. "If this is your way to rub the salt in my wound, then you're failing." 

"And Bokuto," 

Bokuto copied Oikawa's stiffness and yelped out a weak ''yes?''

"Don't get drunk because consuming alcohol will be my support tonight and I need you to drive." 

The man silently sighs in relief as he nods. 

Bokuto thought to himself for a while. He knew he wanted to see Akaashi, but for what reason? Did he want to ask about homework? But he could've just texted him. Did he just want to hangout with him? He wondered hard what the answer could be. 

He dismissed his thoughts quickly though, rationalizing everything in a platonic sense.

"Kenma!...And his two other good looking friends!" The three entered the club and was greeted by their messy haired acquaintance in a tight black cop top and leather shorts, along with a strap on his left thigh and waist that served as a belt. 

His eyes wandered off to Oikawa and chuckled, understanding his purpose here. Him looking around intensely gave it all away. 

"Sorry, pretty brunette. But Iwaizumi doesn't necessarily perform anymore." 

Oikawa's jaw dropped and felt the greatest he has felt in a while. He had trouble constructing a sentence which led to Bokuto patting his back to soothe his pain. 

"Yeah, his last performance was last week. Sorry, bud." Kuroo shrugged.

Oikawa inhales sharply as he swept his hair back. "Alcohol, here I come." With that, he disappeared in the crowd and made his way towards the bar. 

"Kenma, should we be worried?" Bokuto asks as he points to Oikawa who ran off. 

"When aren't we worried?" 

The three walked towards the front of the stage through the messy crowd. There were a few whistles here and there, although they weren't all just for Kuroo. 

"Kenma, you never told me how your friend here is so fit." Kuroo chuckled as he took a short glance at Bokuto. 

Kenma rolls his eyes, knowing where this is going. 

"Me? Have you seen yourself, Kuroo?" Bokuto smirked at him. 

The performer bursts out into laughter. "Damn, if it weren't for Kenma here I'd be all over you, bro." 

"Oho?" Bokuto says. 

Kuroo responds as well with, "Ohoho?" 

The two continue to build a budding bromance as they continue to walk while Kenma was in the middle of all of it. Letting the two meet was his biggest mistake so far. 

"Alright dude, gotta go. It's my turn to perform soon." Kuroo says to Bokuto. He then turns to Kenma and leans in slightly to match his height. 

"See you later, Kitten. Remember to meet me in _our room_ later." 

"Don't say it like that you asshat." Kenma turns his head away and Kuroo walks off with a victorious chuckle. 

Bokuto and Kenma sat at the front and watched the other performers, patiently waiting for specific ones. Obviously Kenma got bored so he took out his phone and messed with the miscellaneous apps he downloaded to pass time. 

Bokuto, on the other hand, was eyeing the whole place, trying to spot a pair of striking blue eyes. 

"Akaashi doesn't perform until later, Bokuto." Kenma says with his eyes still glued to his phone. 

"W-what are you talking about? I was just observing the club! It looks different from the last time we went." He answered in hectic manner. Before he gave his friend a chance to answer, he quickly changed the topic. 

"So, um, a-anyway," he starts, "You've been getting along with Kuroo recently." 

"Dear god, no. He just likes to mess with me and I somehow became obligated to tolerate that. I also became obligated to train him." Kenma shakes his head, earning a laugh from his friend. 

"How did you even end up becoming his 'trainer'?" 

Kenma blushes at the flashback from that night. He scoffs. "No answer."

"You guys somehow make a good pair though." He says and Kenma questions him with his expression. 

"Bokuto, I know you have idiotic tendencies but I didn't know it was this severe." Kenma comments along with a small sicker.

"Kenma!" Bokuto shouted, highly offended.

~

Oikawa drank until he couldn't differentiate between what he considers attractive and what's not. And he has strict tastes. Too strict sometimes that he takes it out on himself.

"My luck has been so off lately, damn it." He sighs into the palm of his hand while the other holds his drink loosely. 

"Maybe I can make you reconsider." A voice sneaks up behind him.

Oikawa turns around with his intoxicatedly bored expression that tightens when he sees who the voice belonged to. 

A man who looked a couple years older than him, seemed to be slightly fit with average looks(according to Oikawa). But Oikawa knew what type of person he was. He's been associated with those types too many times now.

"No." He replies curtly before turning his head back to face the bar. Obviously, the other male feigned ignorance and took Oikawa's actions as someone who's hard to get. Or maybe he's just genuinely ignorant.

"Awe, c'mon now," He took a seat that was too close to him, "You're here alone and so am I. How about I cheer you up?" 

"I may be drunk but I can sense a bona fide idiot from a mile away. Fortunately, you're within cum shot distance so you're confirming my speculations easily." He scoffed and takes a sip from his cup.

"You know, for a pretty boy you sure do run your mouth a lot. Let's see if you're still the same in bed." The man places his hand under Oikawa's chin, forcefully turning his direction towards his.

"What the?!" 

"I don't really like big mouths but I'll just do you a favor and let that slide." 

Oikawa jerks away but the man clutched onto his wrist. 

"What the fuck you dick-bag?! Leave me alone!" He pushes him back with his free hand but that apparently meant consent to the idiot. 

Before the man could place another hand on Oikawa, he fell to the floor when his support was replaced by air, from being pulled back by someone.

"What the fuck?" The assaulter looks up to see Oikawa in another man's arms, who seemed to be giving him a nasty glare. 

He crouches down to meet the idiot's eyes on the floor and tilts his head up with a single pointer finger. 

"We don't tolerate assaulters nor harassers in this club. So do us a favor and leave, now." 

The man gets up and his expression immediately changes when he faces Oikawa. 

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"U-uhm, yes...sensei." 

Oikawa's professor smiles at him, about to say something until the man on the floor interrupts. 

"Who the fuck are you to kick me out?! It's not my fault that this bitch here can't take a compliment!" 

"Bitch?! If you're going to call me one, then put bad in front of it you wack ass hoe!" Oikawa brandishes his finger in front of the idiot, his drunk instincts somehow kicking in again.

"Tanaka!"Iwaizumi calls and a tall man comes running to him. "Take the trash out for me. You don't have to be gentle."

The guard smirks and nods. "Yes, boss." With that, Tanaka grabs onto the man and drags him towards the exit.

Iwaizumi looks for Oikawa who he presumed was behind him, but was actually sprawled across the bar table. He sighs into a smile and gently carries the man to one of the vacant private rooms. Oikawa was conscious and ready to flirt who was carrying him but not sober enough to walk properly. 

"Damn...these arms are so nice!" Oikawa mumbles as he caresses the man's arms softly. 

"Oikawa, if you don't stop then we will both drop to the floor."

Oikawa just chuckles drunkly and continues to play with Iwaizumi's arms. 

They made it to the room and Iwaizumi lays Oikawa on the couch. He walks over to one of the tables and prepares him a glass of water. 

"This room is nice! Compliments my hoeish inclinations." He slurs his words, but enough for Iwaizumi to understand.

"Here," Iwaizumi hands him the water, "Sober up." 

"Hm? Sensei?" Oikawa asks once he freshens up a bit. "That rooster said you don't work here anymore!" He pouts.

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow. "I may not be up on the stage performing anymore but I'm pretty sure I still work here." 

"Smh, whatever. It's not like I care anyway." Oikawa answers, the confusion provoking his irritable state. 

"Hm, then why did you question my whereabouts to the 'Rooster'?" He asks, using the name Oikawa gave to Kuroo instead of his real one to avoid any more confusion. 

Oikawa turns even more red before crossing his arms angrily. "Excuse you, sensei! I was just wondering where the person who purposefully gave me the wrong number was at so I can execute my revenge!" 

"And what would your revenge be?" Iwaizumi gets up from his squat and moves to sit on the couch, right next to Oikawa. 

"Isn't it obvious? To walk in looking this good so that he'll know what he missed out on!" Oikawa displays a provoking expression as well as pointing right at the person in front of him.

Iwaizumi lets his eyes travel up and down slowly, observing the person who's beauty didn't diminish despite his silly actions. Weirdly, they enhanced it. 

"Pity to them." 

"Yeah, I pity you, Iwaizumi-sensei!" He laughs, feeling victorious even though he still wanted that number. 

"But," Iwaizumi raises his left hand, letting his pointer finger graze Oikawa's jawline from the tip of his ear and sliding it down to his chin, caressing it with his thumb.

Oikawa stiffened in his seat, fingers curling up to the point where it pinches his palms. 

Iwaizumi's eyes wandered to his lips then back up to his eyes and simply smirks.

"I never gave you the wrong number." 

"What?" 

"Yup." 

Iwaizumi backs away and returns his hands to himself, emitting an immediate change in the atmosphere. He smiled innocently. 

"When I rush my writing, my fours look like nines. So that was my fault. I apologize for causing a misunderstanding." 

Oikawa blushes, not knowing if it was from the mortification or Iwaizumi's politeness. He muffles a scream and covers his face with his hands. 

"Argh! I'm so stupid!" He continues to scream. 

"It's alright, we all make mistakes, Oikawa." Iwaizumi reassures him.

Oikawa peeks an eye up to him, building up confidence to ask him for his number again. 

"Does that mean I can still get your number?" 

"Hm, nope." Iwaizumi replies without hesitation.

He threw his hands in the air. "What? Why?!" 

"Because you're my student, idiot. Wouldn't that be unprofessional?" 

Oikawa pouts. "But I met you before becoming your student!" 

He continues to throw a fit while Iwaizumi continues to decline his request. Oikawa intensely threw a fit to the point where the alcohol retracted back up, making him throw up and, not long after, he passes out.

Iwaizumi sighs, not realizing how much of a handful Oikawa is. However, he didn't mind. He found it annoyingly tolerable...and quite cute. 

~

Kenma left to one of the private rooms with Kuroo. By leaving, he means being dragged against his will. That left Bokuto alone for the rest of the night. 

Left and right, people came and hit on him, trying to get his attention. Bokuto felt comfortably uncomfortable and not in the context you think.

The lights dimmed to a light purple tone as the beginning of the song slowly started to seep into the club. Bokuto knew what this meant. He takes a deep breath in, preparing his clumsy stability. 

And there he was. His body slowly waving to the side right in front of the pole, letting the audience know what he going to give. 

"Akaashi..." His name escaped his lips, not knowing how it even got there. 

Akaashi wraps his leg around the pole, letting the other extend strictly as he slowly spins. His head hung freely, eyes making sure it caught everyone's attention. He then lets go, walks up to the end of the stage and let his body sink to his knees that were supporting his weight. 

_"Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in that club"_ The music sung.

His hands traveled across his whole chest, smirking as it got lower and lower. The crowd seemed to like it and the amount of shouts and money brought justice. Akaashi dives his body onto the stage floor slowly, letting his body roll against it with his bottom sticking out in the air before dropping it eventually. There's nothing wrong with a little tease. 

He grinds against the floor as his hand slaps it simultaneously. Of course, he had to give off that vulnerable expression to entice the audience. Akaashi sits up, turning his back to the audience as he excruciatingly gets up slowly, along with putting his thumbs on his short bottoms and moves them around, acting as if he was going to strip it away. 

_"Drunk in love"_

Akaashi turns his head to the crowd and caught a golden shine. Right before the beat drops, he winks and made his way back to the pole. 

Bokuto's face flushed in a deep red. Well, he wasn't lying to those girls earlier at school. He was indeed busy and this was a priority. 

~

Extra: 

Oikawa woke up groaning and in an uncomfortable position on his bed. He couldn't recall if what happened the night before was just a dream. But he did know was that he consumed too much alcohol. 

"Fuck, my head hurts." He sits up, putting his hand on his head and rubs it. "What time is it anyway?" 

Oikawa leans over on his bedside table to grab his phone. Opening it, he was bombarded by many missed calls and texts, some notifications from instagram and twitter as well. But what stuck out to him the most was the unfamiliar number displayed on his lock screen.

"Ugh, is this some creep's number again? I really need to put a password on my phone." He rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone to delete the number.

But when he clicked on the text, his finger quickly stopped before pressing the block option. 

(xxx) xxx-x44x

_You're the only exception to my unprofessionalism._

_Rest well, Oikawa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, I made Akaashi and Iwaizumi too powerful in this fic that I start getting too flustered to even write.
> 
> Bokuto, sweetheart- y'know what, let's just wait for the character development.
> 
> Thank you for reading this fanfic! I appreciate all of the comments and kudos you leave!


	9. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the writing being half-assed at the end for me- Apologies for that btw; my mind decided to stop working 👁👄👁
> 
> DESPITE MY WRITING GETTING PROGRESSIVELY WORSE TOWARDS THE END, I liked how casual I wrote this chapter. It just felt natural and as if I was just talking to you guys. Company is nice once in a while I guess.
> 
> A lot of Bokuaka, so enjoy darlings ; DD

"And that's how I got this gruesome scar!" Bokuto exclaims, rolling his left sleeve up higher to show the deep scar on his shoulder.

"For a deep scar, it has a pretty wholesome story behind it." Akaashi's eyes widened a bit as he examines Bokuto's scar more.

Bokuto had just gotten done telling Akaashi the story of how he wanted to cuddle an owl he saw on a hike when he was five. Unfortunately, the owl was much sour than Kenma if he lost a game and decided to attack Bokuto when he climbed the tree and caught the owl in his arms.

"In the owl's defense, you did frighten it."

Bokuto pouted at how Akaashi was defending the creature that injured him. "But I tried communicating with it at first! But it ignored me!"

He started tilting his head in different directions, showing Akaashi what he did to try to communicate with the owl at that time.

Akaashi brings his hand up, chuckling at his odd behavior, pushing his glasses up every now and then. He's been teasing and laughing at the poor boy for minutes that his glasses started to slide off of his nose bridge. He knew Bokuto was smart but was magnificently stupid most of the time. Of course, he had to let Bokuto know.

"Bokuto-san, I'm losing track of my list of your idiotic actions."

"Akaashi!" He frowns at the other, following him into the classroom for their morning class.

Bokuto loved that class a little too much. He gets to spend most of his time with Akaashi and even after class, since he basically begs him to hang out. One problem though: When class starts, he barely gets to speak with Akaashi. Bokuto tried every form of communication; from passing notes, to body language, and to slight physical contact, although that ended with Akaashi giving him the silent treatment for half of the day.

Bokuto discovered that Akaashi's hands are sensitive to touch that day.

So, he just sits there, impatiently waiting for the time to pass by. He could use that time to pay ATTENTION in class like what you're supposed to do, but instead, he just takes glances at Akaashi or scribble his thoughts on his notebook.

"This is a two person project. Make sure you cover the major points, as well as the side prompts in your slideshow." The professor explains to the class and some of the students took a quick glance at Bokuto who was currently drawing him and Akaashi as owls.

Akaashi seemed to notice the students' actions, which disappointed him quite a bit since he may have wanted to pair up with Bokuto. But, he's used to working alone so it's alright.

Once the professor excused them, the students walked up to Bokuto in a hurried paste, bombarding him with requests.

"We can go back to my place and work on it!" One student says.

"Or we can go to my favorite fast food place!" Another said.

Bokuto laughed apprehensively. Not because he was surprised at all of the students questing him, but because he had no idea what was going on. All of his focus was on the pair of owls he was drawing.

He tilted his head back a little, just enough for Akaashi to notice. He smiled, understanding what his pleading eyes meant.

Akaashi leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "The two person project, Bokuto-san"

Bokuto stood up almost too quickly, startling some of the students.

"Oh! I'm sorry but I'm already working with Akaashi! Maybe next time!"

With that, Bokuto hastily packed his things and grabbed Akaashi's wrist, pulling him out of the classroom. It took a couple of seconds for Akaashi to understand the speed Bokuto dragged him into. Nonetheless, he was happy. He didn't have to spend doing a project alone this time.

As for Bokuto, he unconsciously still had his fingers wrapped around Akaashi's wrist while his free hand covered one of his reddened ears.

~

The two settled to go to a cafe not a lot of student's know of per Akaashi's request. Apparently, he has been going here since his freshman year.

"You've been going to our uni since your first year?! Seriously?!" Bokuto said while eating a cupcake he ordered there.

"Bokuto-san, your food." Akaashi handed him a napkin. "But yes, I've been a student there since my first year."

"How come I've never noticed you?"

"Well, I guess I'm talented at being inconspicuous." Akaashi softly smiles. Bokuto watched Akaashi's facial muscles being uplifted and honestly thought at how hard that was to believe.

He could be in a room filled with all of his desires yet Akaashi would be the only to stand out. Bokuto also questioned why Akaashi would be in the same room as desires. Blushing at his thoughts, he devoured his cupcake and moved on.

The two continued working on the project early on so they don't have to worry about it later. Akaashi was surprised at how efficient Bokuto was. He thought he would've played around more but the relative eyebrow crinkles of focus made him stand corrected.

In all honesty though, Bokuto just wanted to seem cool in front of Akaashi.

Whilst doing the assignment, they brought up small conversations when they were doing their individual parts.

Bokuto asked about how Akaashi became a stripper but he simply replied with, "that's a story for another time."

He quickly changed the subject by bringing up how he was going to be the volleyball club's team captain this year and almost jumped out of his seat when he found out that Kuroo was going to sign up as well. Akaashi had to apologize to the other customers for being startled at his friend's energetic actions.

"You have to come watch our games ok! You have to watch me spike through the other team's walls!" Bokuto grins widely.

"Of course I have to watch your games. I mean, you do the same for me, right?" Akaashi says, indicating at how Bokuto has watched a good number of his performances.

His muscles tightened and a bright blush covered his cheeks. Bokuto rationalized his visits as "supporting your stripper friend" and kept it that way.

"You must be a very supportive friend to take time out of your evening just to watch your friends perform, despite the environment not suiting your tastes." Akaashi said, a small amount unintentional venom lingering in his voice. He soon covered it up by saying, "Kuroo and I thank you, I guess."

Bokuto stuttered once his mouth opened to answer. "I am straight but I guess I enjoy your presence? Being friends with you is...nice."

He wondered how Akaashi came to the conclusion of his sexuality. Bokuto rebutted himself in his thoughts. The dilemma grew and grew, as well as the frustration. Before it could get to a certain point where his finger nails would start to crawl onto his skin, Akaashi snapped him out of it.

"I'm glad you think the same."

Serenity. A blanket of serenity was covering him by the hands of Akaashi.

~

They finished their work earlier than expected so they just decided to spend the rest of the day walking around the neighborhood.

Bokuto ran off every five minutes, being distracted for he hasn't throughly explored this neighborhood yet. Akaashi, had to chase after him and he wasn't too keen with the idea of extra exercise.

"Akaashi, look at the birds!"

"Look look! They have bracelets! Let's get matching ones!"

"Oh, Akaashi! Please let me pet the duck!"

For others, Bokuto's random hyper outbursts seemed to be a chore, something that is tiring and want to avoid. Even though Akaashi had to gasp for air ever minute or so, he somehow never got tired.

Bokuto continued to walk around, admiring every little thing but stopped when Akaashi got quiet. He tilted his head, wondering what could be wrong.

"Akaashi?" He looked at what Akaashi was focused on.

Bokuto's smile grew and ran to the onigiri stand Akaashi was practically drooling over.

"Bokuto-san!" Before he could stop him, he ran off to buy two onigiris, all for Akaashi.

"Here!" He handed him both of the rice balls.

"You didn't have to. Here, let me pay you back."

"Nope! My treat, ok?" Bokuto made a cross with his arms and shook his head.

After seconds of bickering, Akaashi gave in and decided to munch on the onigiris.

For a split second, his eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed, enjoying the food to the fullest.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." He smiled at the boy who was simply admiring his little habits while eating.

"You're welcome, Akaashi!" Bokuto butchered at pronouncing his name again but it was comforting.

Akaashi continues to eat, making small noises of enjoyment that Bokuto caught.

Bokuto sighs into a smile. It was extremely warm on that day.

~

"Kuroo, I get it. You know every single element on the periodic table. Now please let me fucking eat my noodles in peace." Kenma gave Kuroo the nastiest look to shut him up which didn't work to its full potential. Let's just say that Kuroo is now singing a chemistry song he learned back in middle school. 

"It's beneficial to my major!" Kuroo defended himself but immediately stopped when Kenma pointed his chopsticks at him. Despite all that, he continued to sing while the other man lets an exhausted sigh out.

Kenma's exhaustion increased when he soon heard Bokuto yelling Kuroo's name out a few feet away. 

"Bokuto!"

"Kuroo! I watched the chemistry song you sent me! I only learned up to nitrogen though." His confidence diminished when he saw the disappoint grow in Kuroo's face as he finished his sentence.

"Really, bro? Only nitrogen. I had high hopes for you." He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

Bokuto took a seat and sinks low into it, putting his head down on the table. "I know, I know! Don't remind me." The two continue to talk about the nonsense they didn't finish the night before while Kenma violently slurped his food. 

Time passed during their lunch and Bokuto started to wonder where Akaashi was. He usually would come around during this time but it was different today.

"Hey, Kuroo, where's Akaashi?" 

Kuroo raised his eyebrow at Bokuto, smirking before answering. "Why are you looking for him?"

The bicolored hair man became flustered, his defenses growing and responded with, "We have a project to finish! Stop assuming-" 

Before Bokuto could finish his sentence, a scream filled their table, causing all of them to jerk their head towards the person who dramatically pulled a chair out. 

"Oikawa, what the fuck?" Kenma asked, as his friend continued to emit noises of defeat and discomfort. 

Kuroo chuckled, "Was it Iwa again?"

"Why is he so cold?! I swear he can't even worry about me without sounding aggressive!" He explained. 

"Didn't you say he gave you his number?" Bokuto added on, to which Kenma muttered "scandalous" that was overlapped with a cough. 

"Yes, but that man never answers! Always telling me to do my assignments instead of helping me pick out a top." Oikawa sulks.

"Maybe he's annoyed." Kenma nonchalantly said, acting as if those words wouldn't affect his friend. 

"Haha, very funny." He crossed his arms. 

"Don't worry about that, Oikawa-san. Iwaizumi can naturally be aggressive but he'll be straightforward if he doesn't like you." Another voice now jumped into the conversation. 

"And this concludes why Kei-kun is my favorite."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto calls out. "What about me? You always ignore and push me away when we text!" 

"That's because you and I both have work to do." He takes out an onigiri and takes a large bite into it.

"But...but.."

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi intervened in the middle of his sentence once he sensed an incoming attitude change. Bokuto replied with a droopy "yes?". 

"Remember, I told you that I also enjoy your presence. So don't worry, I'll chat with you when I'm finished with my assignments. 

Bokuto threw his arms up, yelling a loud "yay". 

Oikawa groaned at how the two interacted while Kuroo gave Kenma a questioning look. 

"It's complicated, Kuroo. It'll take a while to explain." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme just say how excited I am to write the next chapter holy shit(I've already mapped out five chapters ahead and jJBFWEJJ) 
> 
> I'll do my best to try and update every week! 
> 
> Thank you for reading btw. I appreciate all of the kudos and comments you guys leave:'))


	10. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical contact. That's all I'm going to say. 💁♀️
> 
> Btw, I rushed proofreading this. So if there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance jjsnjnede
> 
> Enjoy!

"Really? You're the captain and you're ten minutes late to tryouts?" Oikawa questioned Bokuto who was attempting to discreetly walk over to the stands where everyone else was. 

"But I'm here! So everything is ok." He crossed his arms.

Tryouts for the volleyball team had finally begun and since today was the first day, it's pretty busy. Their university, Fukurodani Uni, was well known for their competitive athletic clubs, so I guess that justifies the last statement. The whole gym was filled with shoes hitting against the floor, along with the impact of the volleyballs hitting the court. Bokuto and Oikawa, along with the coaches, were all at the stands and observing everyone trying out. 

"Why are you late by the way? I even stopped by to see Iwa-sensei and I made it on time." Oikawa asked, adding the last statement just to boast.

Bokuto scratched the nape of his neck while averting his eyes. "Toilet problems?" 

His friend stared at him with scrutinizing eyes but dropped it soon once he saw Iwaizumi walked inside the gym. Before running up to him, he turns to Bokuto and said, "We'll continue this later!" 

The tense man let a heavy sigh out. If Oikawa knew why he was late, he would never hear the end from him. Bokuto's punctuality is questionable but never with volleyball. He's always on time if it's volleyball related. So what could have messed him up this time? 

One word, or more like name: Akaashi. 

Bokuto found Akaashi near a vending machine, just around the corner of the dance studio. He stopped and decided to have a small conversation with him, which lead to it being elongated. During that time, he found out that Akaashi was part of the dancing team, specifically the background/ special effects crew. Bokuto was shocked and accidentally yelled out a bunch of questions as to how someone as talented as him was only on the background team. Akaashi was quick to shut him up by covering his mouth with his hands. He later on explained that he doesn't like the spotlight, as ironic as that sounded. 

Akaashi then mentioned something about volleyball which cued Bokuto to start panicking and running to the gym, along as loudly apologizing to the man. 

"What's wrong with me?" Bokuto groaned. 

"I mean, I can answer for you but it'll take a while to cover it all."

Bokuto looked up with an offended expression, ready to call out the person who teased him. Once seeing his face, the urge to call them out intensified. 

"Kuroo, you bastard! Don't try to act helpful when that wasn't your intention in the first place!" He crossed his arm and Kuroo laughed at him. 

"You're so easy to provoke that sometimes it isn't fun, dude." 

Bokuto clicked his tongue. "Yeah, whatever...By the way, why aren't you dressed up for tryouts? And why are you just standing here?!" 

Kuroo clogged one of his ears with his pinky from experiencing discomfort from Bokuto's loudness. "My bad, captain. I forgot to tell you that I'm already on the team." He smirked.

Bokuto stopped thinking for a second and only the perplexed expression did most of the talking. 

"You're what? Huh?" 

"Already on the team!" Kuroo grinned. 

"Wait what?! That makes no sense though?" 

"Kuroo! You're already here." Oikawa comes back running to us, probably because Iwaizumi already left or shooed him away. 

"What's up pretty boy. You should explain to him why I'm on the team. I have a feeling that he'll doubt me if I explain." 

So Oikawa did. Apparently, Kuroo was already scouted for a professional team last year but left due to personal reasons. He gave his athletic records to the head coach and decided that making him go through tryouts would be useless, so here he is.

The rest of tryouts went by smoothly. They went over a couple of drills and the students seemed to adore Bokuto's leadership. He was approachable, was a bit immature at times but still managed to tie everyone together. Kuroo noticed as well and immediately didn't mind Bokuto being his captain. 

"Bokuto's really good at this, no wonder why he's the captain." Kuroo said, observing Bokuto from afar as he directs the students to assemble for a new drill. 

Oikawa nodded, agreeing completely. "Of course, his advices are simple yet powerful. But..." 

"But?" 

The brunette shook his head, slight annoyance raising inside of him. "Oh my god, when he goes into his emo mode, it's a disaster. You'd have to go through a bunch of trials and errors to say ONE phrase that'll boost him up again." 

Kuroo snickered, seeing the discomfort Oikawa placed upon himself. "I mean, he is an idiot." 

"I've known him since our second year in high school and I still struggle to find the right things to say to him. If anyone can do it in an instant, I'll devote my life to them." 

"Anyone?" Kuroo raised his eyebrow, a person coming to his mind almost too quickly. 

~

Akaashi dragged his feet down the hallway, a bit upset that he had to stay much longer than expected. The dance club ended early since some of the members wanted to watch volleyball tryouts so Akaashi intended on going back to the dorms. Except, he remembered he had to go speak to one of his professors about an assignment they didn't clearly explain.

"Isn't it their job to teach?" Akaashi mumbled underneath his breath. He was quite annoyed but not to the point where it was displayed on his face. Actually, that barely occurs and he doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing.

Making his way past the corner, the sound of electronic noises perked up and immediately made him internally sigh. Someone else was there and he wasn't quite keen about that idea. 

There he sees Kenma, one of Bokuto's close friends and someone he recently got acquainted with. The man looked up from his phone once he felt a presence. Just like Akaashi, his expression was steady. 

"Oh, hi Akaashi." He said before going back to his games. 

"Hello, Kenma-san." Akaashi replied, feeling slightly relieved that it was only him. Despite not knowing him for long, the dyed haired man didn't enjoy being called by his last name, so he requested Akaashi to call him by his given one.

He noticed how he was just resting his bottom on the window right across from the professor's room. Akaashi didn't know Kenma that well but he did know that he wasn't the type to stay after school in their own will. Akaashi was about to knock on the door but Kenma was first to notify him that he tried that and opening the door already. He nodded shortly after and made his way to the windowsill Kenma was at.

"Are you here for the assignment as well?" Akaashi asked before the air could become awkward. He fiddled with his fingers as a way to ease himself in the situation.

"Yup," Kenma sighed and puts his games away, "Mr.Takashi here thinks that his vague personality isn't the problem with his teaching, but the students are." 

Akaashi chuckles at the annoyance in his tone. "Tell me about it. And we're literally paying them to teach us, what a scam." 

"I'd rather have Kuroo give me lecture on skeletal structures than to sit in another of this teacher's class." 

"And it's Kuroo we're talking about." Akaashi gives him a sour look and they both burst into laughter. 

"I don't know how you survived. I aspire to be as strong willed as you are, Akaashi." 

"Please, it's the unhealthy espressos doing the work. He's such a pain in the ass." 

"And not the good kind." Kenma stopped himself and groaned. "Oh god, I sound like Oikawa." 

"Surprisingly, I can name all of the noble gasses in order and their rounded atomic mass." He sighs and shakes his head. Some days he was proud, and some he was quite disappointed.

Kenma observed Akaashi's tenseness and chuckled loudly. "I would ask you to name them but because you look like someone is holding a gun to your head, I believe you."

"I appreciate your consideration...And the fact that your sanity isn't as jeopardized as I thought it would be." 

"I've been dealing with Bokuto for four years and Oikawa for five, I think I'm immune to their stupidity." 

"But Kuroo and the two of them have met so I guess we'll have to prepare ourselves." 

Kenma had to comprehend the fact that those three are probably going to keep in touch after college and that brought a wave of aches and pains. 

Akaashi, beginning to respond, stopped when he heard two familiar voices. One quite distressed and the other desperate. 

"Looks like someone seemed to be preparing as well." Kenma stated as they both watched Iwaizumi walking swiftly away from the man following him. 

"Hello Akaashi and Oikawa's friend who he likes to complain about." Iwaizumi was going to ask for Kenma's name but the brunette was close behind, so escaping was his first priority at the moment.

"Hi pudding and Kei-chan!" Oikawa stopped and greeted quickly before running after Iwaizumi who was close to smacking him with his clipboard. 

"Just listen, if you keep frowning, it'll ruin your cute face!" 

"Leave me alone, Oikawa." By the tone of his voice, he was probably biting hard on his lip, restraining himself from insulting Oikawa. 

As their voices disappeared into the hallway, the door to the classroom opened and a tall man had a mixed expression of 'about to go on a energy drink spree' and 'I'm going to complain to my responsible stay at home wife about how her job isn't difficult', evidently sat on his face.

"Really? I was about to go home as well." He groaned in annoyance before cueing the two to come inside the classroom with his hand. "Guess some students didn't pay attention during the lecture." 

"Akaashi." Kenma said as the two now reluctantly walk in.

"Just endure it for now, Kenma-san. Then we can discuss what to write on our tombstones after this." 

~

"Iwa-chan, you weren't listening to my vent on how we're actually all offsprings of the very first alien and Lucy, the being that's probably our oldest ancestor!"

"Because we were in the middle of tryouts, Oikawa." 

Oikawa ended up following Iwaizumi to the classroom he teaches at. He's currently using the space, after classes, to work on medical reports and the strip club's finances. When he had the time and the courage, he would do some research on athlete trainer positions open for professional teams. 

That was taboo, according to Iwaizumi, so he kept that away from others. 

"Also, you should get home. It's getting late." Iwaizumi said, sitting at his desk and sorts out the scattered papers. Oikawa decided to wander around the room, keeping his distance from Iwaizumi as he wanted to edge the annoyance. 'Annoyance deserves foreplay as well', according to Oikawa.

"Awe, is Iwa-chan caring about me?" Oikawa giddily said. 

Iwaizumi, not looking up from his work, replied nonchalantly with, "No. I just don't want to get involved with the police if you somehow get kidnapped." 

"Wow, how sweet of you." Oikawa deadpanned. 

He continued walking around, letting the tips of his fingers skim and trace the edge of the seats and desks. He observed the texture, and how the wood felt against his finger and how bitter the coldness of the metal from the desks were. Every now and then, he would glance at Iwaizumi. The professor thought Oikawa was being considerate by being silent for a bit as he did his work. Oikawa wasn't being considerate though, he was quite selfish actually. He didn't want to admit it, but he wished his fingers were tracing Iwaizumi's body instead of the objects substituting. He wished he felt the coldness of Iwaizumi's skin and not the metal. 

Oikawa has known for Iwaizumi for less than five months yet he never craved for anyone this intense before. The terrifying part was that his yearn wasn't just filled with lust, it was more passionate and honestly made him relentless. He hoped it wasn't one sided as well.

He found the seat he always sat in and stared at Iwaizumi. He was wearing a black button up, cuffed halfway and ever so frequently, Oikawa saw his muscles and veins flexing. How he sharply inhales when he turned to the next stack of papers and lets it out as the papers in front of him slide a bit. Oikawa wondered how that quick breath of air could feel on his skin.

Or when Iwaizumi stared at his work sharply. Oikawa wanted to be observed with such acute eyes. He shook off the idea of him being potentially envious over inanimate objects and decided to go back to annoying the older man. 

"Professor! Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Oikawa raised his hand in the air and Iwaizumi sighed. Well, the silence was nice while it lasted. 

"Maybe because your _professor's_ class ended hours ago and one of his tiring students decided to make his life a living hell just for his pleasure?" He took a quick look at Oikawa and gave him a smile.

Oikawa pouts, feeling defeated that he went weak over a perfunctory smile. 

"Well, it's your job to teach me!" 

"Let's see if I'm doing my job correctly through your finished assignments from my class. That a oughta justify my teaching skills." 

Iwaizumi gets up with two pieces of papers in his hands and walks up to the small board placed in front the desk. He never mapped things out physically, but I guess that doesn't apply today since he has company and his mind had to work twice as hard. 

Oikawa walked up to him and propped a seat on his desk. Iwaizumi was too focused that he didn't notice Oikawa comparing his built to his by using his fingers as measurements. 

A smirk appeared on his face. 

"You know, Iwa-chan, I never noticed how small you are." 

Iwaizumi flinched with agitation as Oikawa mentioned his height. 

"My height is above average and I'm only a couple centimeters shorter." 

"Oh, did that spark one of your nerves?!" Oikawa cheered, clapping his hands together. Iwaizumi ignored him yet again and from there, the brunette wondered if the reason he was always being ignored was because he was shy. 

An idea sparked. Iwaizumi would always avoid him and cut their conversations short. Another smirk grew on his face and decided to put a theory he had for a while to the test.

His theory? Iwaizumi was the receiver. 

"I've noticed that you like to run away from me." Oikawa scooted in closer to Iwaizumi, leaning his weight towards him. "Are you shy, _professor_?"

No reaction from him. But of course, Oikawa wasn't going to give up. 

"You know, I usually like to be the receiver. I'm only dominant when I really feel like it. Guess that's one of my complexes speaking."

Again, no response. 

Oikawa grinned mischievously before standing up, grabbing Iwaizumi's tie and turning him to meet his face. 

Oikawa barely towered over him but he decided to abuse his slight height difference for a while. Iwaizumi stared at him with a blank expression, breathing quite steady. Oikawa's hand was on his elbow while the other was at the top of his tie.

"So, tell me _professor,_ because I'm starting to get really convinced that you're a sub." Oikawa slid his hand against Iwaizumi's tie slowly, tugging slightly to show a bit of his dominance. 

"Guess I was right-"

"Down." Iwaizumi abruptly commanded, throwing Oikawa off. 

"What?" He froze midway at pronouncing the word. Oikawa's body straightened and became completely still.

Iwaizumi had only his middle finger tracing the back of Oikawa's body. One domineering finger sent Oikawa into slight oblivion. 

His finger started from the middle, slowly moving up and down and driving towards the bottom of his back, making patterns that seemed to drive Oikawa to curl his fingers. 

Oikawa's breath hitched in reaction, eyes widening and hot breath hitting Iwaizumi's neck. 

Iwaizumi immediately stopped the movement of his finger and leaned in towards the boy who no longer towered over him. 

"I said down." His voice darkened and as a response, Oikawa reddened. 

Oikawa, earlier, wished for Iwaizumi's breath to play with his skin. But in his current situation, he completely understood why the phrase 'be careful what you wish for' meant. 

This situation drove him nuts. 

He somehow stumbled back to the desk and lightly crashed down with Iwaizumi right in front of him. Iwaizumi's hand never left Oikawa's back and took the time to redirect his finger. He lightly slid the back of his finger up slightly, moving towards his chest while he skimmed the lining of Oikawa's left peck. Oikawa produced a weak grunt as he now felt the finger being pushed against his skin, with only his clothes separating the two, and sliding down lower and lower. The brunette concentrated on Iwaizumi's finger, while he stared at Oikawa's imploring expression.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's body begin to rise, but he pushed down a bit harder on his body to keep him down. 

"I didn't say you can move."

Oikawa kept his head low but his eyes found their way to Iwaizumi's, who was staring right down on him. The older smirked, understanding what he wanted. Oikawa averted his gaze back to Iwaizumi's finger that was close to his torso. The intense stare practically begged and Iwaizumi adored that feeling. Even so, the expression from the other party was the best part. Iwaizumi quickly moved his finger to Oikawa's chin, lifting it up to connect their eyes.

"Good boy, you're such an obedient student." Iwaizumi said in such an elongated tone and lightly tapped Oikawa's bottom chin. 

Oikawa gulped, anticipating what's to come. His excitement diminished once the presence left his space though. The confusion was in his eyes, but the pleading seemed to govern the rest of it.

Iwaizumi stared at the man who was sitting right in front of him. Completely and utterly defenseless. He clicked his tongue slightly while his fists start to clench.

"Don't test me, Oikawa. I'm still your professor." Iwaizumi said, as his body seemed to subtly chastised him.

~

Bokuto made it back to his apartment surprisingly safe. He spent the whole afternoon, after volleyball tryouts, practicing with Kuroo. They spent a good two hours practicing their spikes, blocks, and even the chemistry song Bokuto had a hard time memorizing.

He was quite shocked at Kuroo's skills. Obviously Bokuto knew he was going to be skilled, considering the fact that he got in just by his athletic record. However, he didn't know he was extremely talented. 

The way Kuroo reads blocks was as if he had the upper hand in time, the way his flexibility supported his receives, and his sharp spikes as well.

Bokuto was slightly ticked off at how good he is, but he felt much more driven to improve. From there, they started a new friendly rival...Also bets where the winner gets a body massage after practice. 

So now, here's Bokuto, wishing his hands ached from practice and not because he gave Kuroo a massage. Bokuto didn't want to admit it but, the other was better at reading attacks.

"Who's home? I need to vent!" Bokuto shouted as he entered the apartment. He needs to ask before venting all because of that one day where he went on a passionate rant and no one was at home. He felt as if he invited other spirits in his life and made him paranoid for a good two weeks. 

"In the living room, Bokuto." A timid voice called out, letting Bokuto know that Kenma was home.

He plopped down onto the floor to take his shoes off and started his vent. 

"You wouldn't believe what happened today! Kuroo made me massage his stupid body! Can you believe that? And to the captain as well!" He clicked his tongue, forming a pout on his lips while tossing his shoe away heatedly. 

"Also, he's really good at volleyball! I hate to admit it but he's a formidable challenge. Anyway," Bokuto gets up to go to the living room, needing the physical form of the person he is talking to to reassure him. 

"Kenma can you bring out the muscle cream? Kuroo said he was going to massage me as well, but that bastard tricked me and decided to violently squeeze my ass-" Once Bokuto entered the living room, his eyes immediately went to the person who was sitting next to his roommate.

His words stopped, but the flush on his face didn't. Actually, every second that passed, his face was growing more and more heated. 

"Hello, Bokuto-san. Sorry about Kuroo, he can be an _ass_ most of the time." Akaashi said, emphasizing the word that seemed to pop out in Bokuto's last sentence. 

"W-wait hello? Wait! What are you doing here? You're close with Kenma? Wait, what?!" His head swirled. He's been questioning too many things lately.

"We're discussing what to write on each other's eulogy." Kenma said calmly...almost too calm. 

"Eh, again?!" Bokuto exclaimed. He started to ramble on about how Kenma shouldn't pass away yet. Akaashi found it quite amusing while the other wondered why his friend was the way he is. 

"Bokuto-san, calm down. We just decided to do some work together since we have the same professor." 

"Lies," Kenma scoffed, "All you've been doing is styling my hair in different styles." 

Akaashi turns back to him and chuckles. "I can't help it. Your hair is almost to shoulders and is clearly asking to be styled." 

Kenma playfully rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." 

Bokuto stood there and watched the two who undoubtedly got close in a short amount of time, naturally converse. They made jokes and laughed. Like what he and Akaashi would do. Kenma and Akaashi spent time to work on assignments together, like what he and Akaashi would do. Kenma and Akaashi would casually have physical contact, something Akaashi and Bokuto never do. 

He stood there, picking out the expected actions friends would have. Yeah, Kenma and Akaashi were friends. That's all. But why did it bother him so much. 

Was Bokuto just being possessive over a friendship? That statement didn't sit right at all. Questions such as why's and what's bombed his mind. He didn't know what to get out of that but he was indeed searching for something. 

"I've got to get going now, it's getting late and Kuroo is probably going to stop by for dinner." Akaashi starts to get up from his position. 

"Ah yes, cooking for the baby." Kenma joked and Akaashi laughed, completely agreeing with him. 

Kenma took a quick peek at Bokuto who was dazed off, staring intently at the floor but obviously was busy in his mind.

"Bye, Akaashi. Thanks for doing the assignment with me." Kenma said, having his volume a little bit louder in the beginning, just so it could cross the living room and to Bokuto. 

Bokuto raised his head up quickly as he sees Akaashi walking towards the front. 

"I'll walk you back to your dorms!" He stated. Before Akaashi could even respond, Bokuto ran to the front, put his shoes back on and waited for him outside.

Once Akaashi made it outside, he knew something was wrong. One step out and Bokuto grew tense. He walked ahead most of the walk to the dorms with his fists slightly clenched and head down.

Akaashi didn't know what was wrong, though he did have some ideas in mind, and he had the unintentional noting on Bokuto's behavior to help him.

 _Maybe I didn't give him attention when he entered the apartment?_ Akaashi thought to himself; that statement being at the top of the possibilities. 

Whatever it was, he wanted to get rid of it. 

"Bokuto-san." He called out and Bokuto's shoulders went up by surprise on accident.

"Yes?" His answer drooped.

Akaashi grunted, realizing he has never dealt with such a dejected Bokuto until now. 

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." Again, his answer drooped. 

"Did Kuroo say something that made you upset?" 

"No." Bokuto's tone changed. It still wilted, maybe it's just Akaashi overthinking but it slightly offended him. Was he suppose to know?...

"Alright, I'm sorry for prying. I'm here when you're ready to talk." He simply replied, now walking slightly ahead of Bokuto.

Bokuto noticed the sudden change in Akaashi's aura and panicked, knowing it was his doing. He mentally scolded himself for acting more childlike than usual. The frustrating part was that he couldn't pinpoint what started his actions.

"I'm sorry!" Bokuto yelled suddenly.

Akaashi recoiled and turned to the man who was bowing with an apology.

"Bokuto-san? What are you doing? Please raise your head-"

"I was acting really immature for no reason at all! I don't even know why but I took it out on you. I'm really sorry, Akaashi!" 

Akaashi's eyes expanded. Bokuto almost didn't mess up pronouncing his name. Was he that sincere about his apology? 

"Bokuto-san, it's fine. I'm sorry for changing my tone abruptly as well. That must've scared you." Akaashi walked up to him. "Please raise your head. It's really ok. I'm not mad." 

Silence passed for a bit before Bokuto answered. 

He poked his head up slightly, a visible pout was on his face. "You really aren't?" Bokuto lifted his whole body to face him.

Akaashi sighed, but with no agitated undertones. "Yes, Bokuto-san." 

The apologetic man didn't seemed convinced and still hung his head low, followed by a few timid sorry's. 

"You know," Akaashi said, "Every time you drop me off to my dorm, you're always sulking." He brings his hand up and pats Bokuto's head lightly. 

Bokuto looked up with gleam in his eyes, along with a slight panic. 

"I don't want to see such a sad face when you leave." Akaashi smiled genuinely before walking off, contented with the reaction he got from Bokuto.

The rejuvenated man practically chased after him, declaring that he won't be sad anymore. He also pointed to his head and asked if Akaashi could give him another one of his head pats. 

Bokuto's spirits were lifted by Akaashi's words/actions instantly and it only took Akaashi one try to do so. 

Maybe the person Kuroo had in mind at the beginning was correct after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um;; bruh I had to stop writing every minute cause of fucking Iwaizumi holy crap 
> 
> Anyway, here you go! Iwaoi and Bokuaka being all physical 😌
> 
> All im going to tell y'all is that Iwaoi will not be having vanilla sex in the future chapters whoops. They are both kinky mfs.  
> I already thought of how they're going to get together and I think it's quite cute! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you guys think!


	11. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS. 
> 
> I've decided to post twice today because y'all deserve it. Your comments and kudos give me motivation to keep going!

"Akaashi!!" A loud, boisterous voice rang through the hallway where the dance club's studio was located at. They were currently renovating their room due to the sudden increase in members this year. So, they moved everything out and were clearing space. 

Bokuto had some spare time before practice so he spent that time visiting Akaashi. Lately these days, stopping by and having small conversations before his practice was normalized by the two. Although it was only Bokuto visiting the other. 

Akaashi walked out of the club room holding a box in his hands, evidently busy, but that didn't stop Bokuto from running up to him with sheer excitement. 

A few whippers and greetings were given out to Bokuto as he walked through the hall. Being known around campus could either be a good or bad thing. For him, it was both.

"Oh, hello Bokuto-san." Akaashi said through his tired breath. 

"I didn't see you outside so I figured that you'd be here!" He followed Akaashi, as he kept moving around to simultaneously work and talk to Bokuto.

"Sorry about that. We're pretty busy today so I decided to go earlier." 

Bokuto played with hands behind his back, noticing how packed Akaashi's situation was. He felt bad, thinking he was a bother but the urge to talk to the latter seemed to disregard the guilt. 

The busy man glanced at Bokuto, reading his expression and actions. "But, I'm glad that you're here." 

"Really? I knew it!" Bokuto proudly laughed. "Oh yeah! I was wondering if-" 

"Koutaro-kun!" A new voice rung through the hallways and interrupted Bokuto midway in his sentence. The owner of the voice ran up to the man and latched onto him. He didn't move away since it was normal for him, but he swore it felt unnatural for once. 

"Oh, Asami-san! I didn't know that you're in the dance club!" 

The girl chuckled, lightly hitting his arm. "You're so silly! How could you forget the president of the club?" 

Futaba Asami. Last year in college, majoring in psychology because of the aesthetic, considers feminism as an excuse to shit on other genders, obsessed with the 'If I study in a coffee shop at 5pm after school, I'll find my soulmate there' ambience, and also one of the persons that slept with Bokuto. You get the gist.

Bokuto scratched the back of his neck, not knowing how to answer to that. "Ah, my bad, I have terrible memory." 

Akaashi questioned their conversation. He stated that he has bad memory, yet he can remember most of the memorable timestamps in Akaashi's favorite episodes from 'The Office'.

"Anyway, Akaashi, there are more boxes that need to be taken care of. So if you could just, work, you know!" Asami laughed through her words, trying to make her sarcastic remark seem less harmful. 

"Of course." He simply replied. 

"You know," Bokuto brought his hand up to his chin as he melts into a ponder, "I still question why you're not part of the dance crew-" 

Akaashi quickly covered his mouth with his hands, shushing him at it as well. 

"Don't mention that here." He whispered and Bokuto bashfully apologized. 

Asami stared at them, obviously confused but more on the frustrated side. They were just two friends, but the aura said otherwise.

"I'll get back to work now, president." Akaashi said before walking back to the clubroom.

She raised her head to Bokuto to start another conversation, but to her dismay, he was already gone. Bokuto followed after Akaashi, yelling out how he would help him before volleyball practice starts.

"Was he always _this_ energetic?" She questioned.

~

Bokuto ran around the gym, tidying up the whole place as fast as possible. The freshmen were beyond confused, not knowing that their captain could be so excited over cleaning, while his close friends understood why he was such in a rush.

"Bokuto! You're going to get a stroke from whipping your head around like that!" Kuroo commented as he noticed how his eager friend would aggressively turn his neck towards the clock frequently. 

He didn't listen and finished up cleaning soon. 

"Alright guys, you're dismissed! Eat a healthy dinner and don't forget to hydrate!" Bokuto ran to the stands where his bag was and packing everything so that he can go take a quick shower. 

"Why are you so eager?" Oikawa asks, lazily sitting down on the bench. 

"Apparently, he's going to hangout with Akaashi after practice again." Kuroo added on with a sly tone. "Someone's _really_ eager, huh?" 

Bokuto ignored his friends teasing. It wasn't on purpose though, his mind had Akaashi running in it so it blocked everything out.

"Ok, see you guys!" He grabbed his things and ran out of the gym.

"And there he goes." Kuroo whistles as he saw his friend stumbled out of the room. 

"By the way," He turned his head to the brunette, "What are you still doing here?" 

Oikawa yawned, trying to compose himself before answering. "Nothing much, just hanging." 

"You're here for Iwaizumi, aren't you?" 

"I am here for Iwa-chan indeed." Oikawa answered almost too quickly. 

"Well, hate to break it to you but he already left. Today's hectic at the club so he left early." Kuroo laughed once he saw the disappointed look on the other's face. Oikawa continued to tell him to shut up as Kuroo added patronizing reassurance. 

"Awe don't worry, baby! You still have tomorrow!" 

"Ugh, shut up! I need to talk to him anyway. My knee has been hurting again so I wanted his advice." He crossed his arms and turned his head away from Kuroo. 

"You know," He started, "Iwaizumi isn't one to talk about his love life or emotions openly. But when I mentioned your name to him, the look on his face told me everything I needed to know." Kuroo grinned at the flushed boy. 

Oikawa was always pushed away by the older man. Although they did have their sentimental moments, he thought he was the only one who took it to heart. From Kuroo's explanation, maybe he was wrong all along.

"It's probably because you're so stupid that he actually finds it amusing." Kuroo added.

Oikawa glared at him. "You know, you can be really attractive when you have your mouth shut." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto said: Akaashi lives in my mind rent free 
> 
> Don't mind how rushed this is, it was just an excuse to introduce a new character. 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE KUROKEN CENTERED AND I ENJOYED WRITING IT AHHH (I'M POSTING IT RIGHT AFTER THIS)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	12. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kuroken time bitches 
> 
> (LMAO SELF PROMO cause im an aSS)also, follow me on insta @/m.arcisenp I have a haikyuu social media au there

It was 9am on a Saturday morning and due to unfortunate circumstances, Oikawa was awake. Those circumstances? The constant banging on their front door. 

"Holy shit, I don't want your fucking latest BDSM magazine. I already got one last week- Oh, it's you Kuroo. The fuck you want?" Oikawa snapped as he opened the door. His hair was unkept and he walked out in his boxers and oversized volleyball shirt.

"Sup bitch, nice boxers. But pink isn't really your color." 

"I look good in any color hoe. Also, why are you here?! It's too early for your crap." 

"Calm down sweetie, I'm just looking for Kenma." Kuroo chuckled. He never knew he needed a snarky-9am-sleep starved Oikawa in his life until now.

"What? Why?" Oikawa asked, growing protective over his friend. He knew Kenma could strangle the whole President's cabinet with his own hands but he still cared for him. Also, he was pissed and it's Kuroo we are talking about.

"He sent me an ambiguous text last night so I gave it my own interpretation." 

Oikawa raised his eyebrow. "What'd he say?" 

" 'Follow me till the end of the world for all I care'- Kozume Kenma, 2:38am" Kuroo confidently stated back to the other. 

"Oh my goodness and I thought I had it bad. Anyway, he's at the main mall. He's buying a new game or something." He said through his yawns. At this point, he didn't even care if Kuroo pissed Kenma off to the statewhere he gets strangled.

"Thank you baby boy." Kuroo said before taking off. 

"Ugh, don't call met that!" 

"Oh yeah, one more thing!" Kuroo remembered something and walked back to Oikawa, grabbed his phone from his pocket, and took a picture of him. 

"Dude, what the hell?!" Oikawa waved his arms around furiously, giving out a bunch of insults to the other who was too busy laughing at his phone. 

"Just a little present for Iwaizumi~" 

~

"Do it for the game, do it for the game, do it for the game." Kenma reiterated the phrase he's been constantly saying ever since he got out of bed this morning. 

He did not enjoy waking up early, especially not the weekends and that was a given. Kenma also detests being in public settings more than anything. He felt as if one wrong move and he's jeopardized. Or simply because he doesn't enjoy the presence of an abundant amount of strangers. 

Kenma stood outside his local Gamestop, impatiently waiting for it to open. It would take another two hours but the game he's planning on buying is popular, so the line should eventually get pretty long. 

As the crowd started to grow, so did his paranoia. He hung his head lower, letting the bangs left from his low ponytail curtain his face as he tried his best to look busy so that others wont come up and talk to him. But that obviously failed when a small group of girls around his age forced a conversation in.

"Are you in line?" One of the them asked. 

"I mean, I am where everyone else is lining up so.." He responded, mentally cursing himself for not bringing his earbuds. Those usually do the trick at keeping others away. 

"Oh, silly me!" The one who asked chuckled. 

"Don't mind her, she just wanted an excuse to talk to you." Her friend said.

Kenma acknowledged them with a nod. He believed that would end the conversation there but the constant whispers and attempts to get his attention said otherwise. 

Now he was contemplating on whether or not that game was worth it. Kenma subtly tapped his foot against the floor, begging for the time to pass by swiftly. 

"He would totally be a bottom. Peg material!" One of the girls whispered and that was the indication to leave. 

"And he's not straight either! I saw the bi flag on his phone case. It's a win for us ladies."

"Feminine men are so much better than others." 

It was too early to deal with the bullshit of being sexualized.

He sighed aggressively as he shoves his phone in his pockets and starts to walk away. Kenma wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Wait!" One of the girls walked up to him and grabbed onto his wrist. 

Kenma immediately retreated his arm back, giving her an annoyed look. 

She somehow didn't get the memo and still had the audacity to ask for his number. Her two other friends thought her asking for Kenma's number was permission to do so as well, so they went up to him.

Kenma knew people like her too well. The type to sexualize someone's gender and appearance. Hell, he was involved with a person like them. One of the biggest mistakes in his life but was also a blessing, since it taught him many lessons. 

"No. Don't talk to me." Kenma said in a calm tone, but the ominousness lingered. 

The girl backed away, embarrassment rising but her friend stepped in to defend her. 

"Why are you acting like a dick? We're just interested and nicely asking for your number?" 

Kenma's cursed at himself in his mind. _"lord, I am being tested every single day."_

"Quit it. You don't even realize that you're only going after me due to your sexual fantasies that you rationalized as pure romance." Kenma clicked his tongue as he freed his hand from the person's grip. 

"Are you invalidating our sexuality and preferences? And we thought you were different!" The girl retorts as she brings her hands up and pushes him harshly. Kenma swore he felt his vein bulging from his forehead. Oh how easily people can twist your words. 

Kenma had three choices here. 

1\. To push her back because it seemed as if they were about to lay their hands on him again. Also, it is obviously self defense and he could probably get away with it since others have stated that he 'looks' like a girl. Double standards, am I right?

2\. Continue to educate the idiots 

3\. Just walk away and let that ruin your whole day while you release all of that anger out on gaming later

Three was the best choice since that's what he has always settled for. Kenma scoffed, trying to walk away again but was dragged once more.

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Men like you shouldn't exist! This is why 'kam' exists!" The others shout. 

"Do you even know how that term was established?" 

"We'll expose you for being rude and discriminative!" The one holding onto his wrist pulled her phone out and that was enough for Kenma to harshly back away, accidentally smacking the other. 

The girl held her hand to her chin while her friends consoled her. Rage was filled in her eyes and she raised her hand to get him back. Kenma felt his anxiety grow stronger to the point where he couldn't move an inch of his legs. A bunch of outcomes and what if's flooded his mind, but were soon all broken down when a familiar voice entered. 

Somehow, his whole body felt at ease from the single echoing of the person's tone. 

"Excuse me, ladies! I couldn't help but notice that you were bothering my friend here!" 

Kenma felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he was faced with a grinning Kuroo.

"Well your friend here is being a douche! I'm exposing him for-" 

"For what?" Kuroo held his phone up, showing a quick video he took before interceding the scene. 

The three girls stood with mortification in their eyes as they saw their actions on his phone. 

"Hmm," Kuroo lightly rotated his wrist so that the phone was now facing him, "seems like you were harassing him. So, while I'm asking nicely," 

Kuroo placed his phone back in his pockets and walked up to the girls. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned in, a grin on face but everyone knew the real intention behind it. 

"Go educate yourselves and kindly fuck off." 

And so they did. The build up of embarrassment and intimidation told them to do so.

"Oh my goodness that was gross. Don't you agree Kenma-" Kuroo turned to the other, hoping his jokes would lift his mood. He stopped though, once he saw how flat his expression was. Kenma's eyes were much hooded than usual and his stare was unfocused, directly looking at the floor.

Kuroo sighs, starting to feel completely annoyed over the situation once he saw how it affected him. 

"Kenma," He softly brings his hand up, seeking validation to see if it was alright to hold him. His eyes moves slowly towards Kuroo's. He didn't say anything but Kuroo knew exactly what he wanted. 

Kenma's gaze was loud enough for him.

Kuroo brings his hand up and rubbed his head softly. 

"Come on, let's go eat, Kitten." 

For the time he was trying to cheer and calm Kenma down, he brought him to all of the places he would raid. From boba, to a sushi bar, to the ramen place he was suspended from for a while, and to his favorite place for sweets. 

Kuroo didn't want to say anything, but he observed Kenma and his love for sweet things. Maybe he went a bit overboard and bought too much food for Kenma, and even scolded him for not eating. And when Kenma would tell him to stop wasting money, Kuroo would always reply with "I'm a talented stripper who gives mad lap dances. I get paid TOO well." 

The blond felt his muscles become less stiff and his mind not constantly running throughout the day.

All because of the influence of one person.

"Why step on his balls with your foot? You legit had stilettos with you?" Kenma asked, slightly disappointed at how Kuroo didn't wisely use his advantages.

"Excuse you, I wasn't trying to become a murderer that night. Plus, they weren't mine and I didn't want to go to jail and have a huge ass debt in one night." He reasoned. 

"Hmm, I still would've gone with the stilettos." 

Kuroo laughed at his response and continued to watch him casually eating his ice cream. 

"Stop staring at me you weirdo." Kenma said, not taking his attention off from his snack.

The two sat at a bench in front of the play place for the kids. It was loud enough for the others to not snoop on their conversation and not too quiet to bring discomfort. 

"You're great, you know that?" Kuroo blurted out. He let his cheek rest on his palm as he continues to observe the unfazed man. 

"Yeah, I've heard that before." 

"Hm, guess they don't have the right to say that. This-"

The blond stopped him and let a sigh out. "Let me guess, you're going to say that you're not like the rest and would never say that?" 

The older chuckled at the other's response. He cleared his throat again before speaking.

"What I was going to say was that this is about you, so I'm not shifting the attention to me." 

Kenma eyed him from the corner, not expecting that type of response. 

A wave of guilt hit once he realized how kind and patient Kuroo was being towards him. "Sorry, I'm not used to that." 

"Well, start getting used to it. You'll be getting this type of treatment a lot from me." Kuroo gave him a big smile, as well as a geeky thumbs up. 

Kenma couldn't help but simply smile as well. He bit the inside of his mouth, wondering if it was alright to tell Kuroo how he really felt. He quickly disregarded the hesitation and went for it. 

"I'm just tired of how others perceive me. Short, feminine boy who doesn't meet society's ideal of masculinity. Always sexual this and sexual that. I'm not much, but I know that I am more than that. I wish that she- I mean others could see that." Kenma sighs, feeling as if he was breathing in a new batch of air. 

Air that seemed lighter...that felt healthier. 

"Well, you should know your worth. I get the paint they frame on you is suffocating, and sounds truly frustrating. But, aren't you your own canvas? You decide what you want to paint for others to see." Kuroo never let his eyes stray away from Kenma. He stared so everything he said can reach him.

"It's difficult when the brushes being used are someone else's. How can you truly express your colors then?"

A quick pause happened between the two.

"Then let me become your own set of brushes. I'll let you do anything you want. It's your mind and your body. Although I will take control if you start hurting yourself, as silly as that sounds." Kuroo laughed.

Kenma smiled, adoring how the words being said may seem silly to other's but was like an embrace to him.

"You're not fragile and know when to stand your ground." The older raised his hand to Kenma's bangs, sweeping it to the side to get a better view of him. An expression of tenderness was brought to Kuroo's face yet again.

'I'm so invested with the colors you've displayed on your canvas." 

~

"Kenma Kenma!" Kuroo ran up to the man who was sitting at their usual spot during lunch. 

"What?" Uninterested, he still looked up to him though. 

"You can be a real dick sometimes," 

"I like where this is going, do continue." Kenma smirked. 

"Anyway! Despite that, you tolerate my shit and spend time to help improve my performances. So..." He reached inside his bag, digging something out. 

"So?" Kenma thought he was either getting out a mini poster he made to thank his efforts or the apple pie he was venting about the day they went to the mall. But all his composure disappeared once he was faced with the game he wasn't able to buy.

"Kuroo." He looked from the game, back up to Kuroo, and back to the game once again. 

Kuroo nodded his head vigorously as he beamed a strong grin. 

"What the fuck? How? They were all sold out. How did you? What?"

"Well...It was quite easy actually! I saw one of my previous customers check the game out for his son- talk about drama- so I negotiated a free dance and tease for an hour in exchange for the game." He proudly said. 

"Are you an idiot?!" Kenma stood up to smack his head. 

"What the hell, dude?! Is this what I get for-" 

"My god, don't sell yourself out like that for me. I don't deserve that and you don't as well." For once, Kuroo saw Kenma genuinely upset over something and he was not expecting that reaction. It felt quite nice. 

"But I wanted too. And plus, you deserve it." 

"No, I can't accept this. You sold out your pride like that and I'm not hurting mines as well." 

"Kenma!" 

"No, Kuroo." 

"Fine! Then how about this." 

Kenma raised an eyebrow at Kuroo as he was thinking for a compromise. 

"How about, I get a hug from you and in exchange, you get the game." He said. 

Kenma gave him a deadpan expression, not understanding how someone would ask for something so trivial. "Are you stupid?" 

"Sometimes, yeah. So, where's my hug?" Kuroo opens his arms up, closing his eyes and waited for Kenma's arms to be wrapped around him.

"Well, I'm waiting." A smug smile grew on his face and he wiggled his body slightly as a welcome to Kenma. 

"Don't do that ever again." The younger sighed and walked up to him, raising his body through the tips of his toes before landing a soft peck on Kuroo's cheek.

Kuroo shot his eyes open, bringing his hand to his face as his words stumbled on each other. Kenma smirked at him, taking the game in his hands. 

"What? Can I not properly thank the person who accepted me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the only coordinated part of this chapter was the talk between Kuroo and Kenma 😼 😀
> 
> I hope my metaphor wasn't stupid and made sense??? Basically, the colors and paint depict a person's characteristics while the canvas is the actual human being itself. The brushes represent how we want to express those characteristics on ourselves. When Kenma noted that "brushes weren't his", it meant that someone else was influencing the way he expressed his true character. Basically a dictatorship in a relationship( not limited to romantic, it could be with your parents or others) 
> 
> Society is kind of like our own brushes, dont you think? Well, break that bitch apart and get yourself a new pair that only you have control over. You're doing great, darlings. Proud of you.


	13. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO IMMA TRY TO WRITE A SPECIAL BOKUTO BDAY CHAPTER BUT I CANT GUARANTEE. ANYWAY, ENJOY ASJFNNE

In this vibrant world full of colors in all different forms, altered depending on the main shade they fall into, some still decide to keep on living only in a reality full of black and white. 

The good side or bad. 

Pure or evil.

Hero or villain.

It's either this or that, letting the 50/50, monochrome influence build out the future chapters of society. The time we humans spent on this planet, we've only modified our environment and architecture. Maybe stabilizing our economy in certain aspects, or instigating laws that should've been a god given right from the start. We let the customized education that has been passed down to guide us in our daily lives become our model. And soon, we are, without realizing it, programed to do so as well. So, why is it that our kind still relies on the "left or right" justification to see how we are as a human being? Maybe that's why others create this path where none of that applies. They simply just live, believing that the universe is too vast to simplify into two categories. Our "goodness" might be evil to others and vice versa. Why does that matter though? In the end, the grime of our souls will probably be the only thing left of us roaming around on this planet when we all disappear. The path of no color.

However, that could be wrong. 

No, that is wrong. That choice is a color. But it isn't as prominently noticed due to the dominance of the superficial philosophy we gave so much attention to.

But you see, that outlook could have debates whether or not others agree. And in the end, we all revert back to asking "Is this considered good or bad?"

"Everything that has no malice roots can be questioned. Why is our world's palette so limited? " Akaashi asked himself, flipping the page of the book he has revisited countless times. 

"What's so limited, Akaashi?" A voice spoke out behind him. He knew who it was from the iconic pronunciation of his name. 

"Oh, it's just from a book I'm reading. It was stating how we live only in a two-faced world." Akaashi made space on the bench he was sitting on, letting Bokuto slide in next to him. 

He didn't answer with words, but only tilted his head in confusion.

"Uhm basically," Akaashi cleared this throat, trying to think of a way to simply the philosophy of the book. "No matter what you do, you'll only be labeled as good or bad." 

Bokuto's head perked up, crossing his arms from the proudness he felt when he understood.

"That's kind of weird though. I think that if you just do what you love and do it for the better of humanity, shouldn't we just leave it at that?"

Akaashi let his answer sink in. Soon, he stared at him with unintentional venom surging. 

_Hypocrite._

His eyes widened, not realizing those thoughts were resurfacing once more. On instinct, Akaashi smacked himself with both of his hands, causing others around to give him weird stares and Bokuto to freak out. 

"Akaashi! What the hell?!" Bokuto started yelling, hovering his hands around the other as he doesn't exactly know what to do. 

"I'm sorry, that was a rude thought." He brought his hands down and composed himself. 

"Why are you sorry? No! Look at your face. It's starting to swell up!" 

Bokuto's cool hands managed to wrap themselves around Akaashi's face, slighting wiggling them around to spread the coolness. With both of their faces inches apart, the awareness of the two weren't on the same page. 

The older giggled, continuing to play with Akaashi's face. "You're like a peach! So soft and..." 

Akaashi's expression didn't falter, although he was glad that the physical effect of Bokuto's actions camouflaged with the swelling. The bicolored haired man's hand movements stopped. His full attention now was how to suppress the raging urge of closing the gap between the two. 

Akaashi urged for that as well. But it wasn't the physical gap that was begging to be closed. 

"And now they kith" Another voice soon entered and the two dissolved from their position. 

"What the hell, Kuroo?" Akaashi spoke up, frowning at the man. He looked to his left and also saw another frowning. Oh, the pity he felt for Kenma. 

"What? Kenma and I have been doing voiceovers for the past five minutes of you two and we just wanted some spice." Kuroo shrugged, smirking at the flustered two. 

"Really, Kenma?" 

"The interaction you two had made it difficult to resist. Especially when you slapped yourself and Bokuto started freaking out like an idiot." He nonchalantly responded. 

"Excuse you for being worried! Akaashi slapped himself quite hard!" Bokuto retorted, pointing at the other's still swollen face. 

Kenma ignores him, turning back to Akaashi and his eyes catch the book he was reading on his lap. "Is the book you're reading responsible for your outburst?" 

Kuroo perked his head over Akaashi, leaning in a bit to get a closer look. "Oh! That one! I thought you have already gotten over that since high school." 

"He had a phase for that book back in high school? If it seemed bad then, then his reoccurring rants about it now shouldn't even compare." Kenma added on. 

'Weighted Beats', a novel Akaashi discovered back in his junior high years. It was the kind of book that you couldn't just read only once. The feeling of inadequacy from that one time haunted him so he kept reading and reading until it sufficed. To this day, it didn't even reach halfway. 

"It's not my fault. A movie adaptation will be released after all of these years so yes, I will bring that phase, you mentioned, back." 

Bokuto watched the three converse to let himself gain as much information about the topic that is causing Akaashi to express more emotions than usual. He brought a finger to his chin, deep in thought and an epiphany came.

"Oh! I got it!" He blurted out.

"Got wha- Bokuto-san!" Akaashi let a yell out once his body has been pulled away from the two and closer to Bokuto. The other leaned in to his ear, whispering as quiet as he possibly can while Kuroo and Kenma stare at him with a mixture of judgment and confusion.

Akaashi nodded, receiving everything Bokuto wanted to say. 

"You know, I'm sick of the blatant flirting. So I'm leaving." Kenma scrunches his face before walking off, followed by Kuroo who wanted to stay longer to tease the two. But how could he resist his Kitty, right?

Once Bokuto finished telling Akaashi his idea, he was left surprised but overjoyed as well. He was asked to go see the movie with Bokuto this Saturday. 

"Wait, I don't understand why you had to whisper that though." 

Bokuto pouted, ducking his head as he mumbled out, "If I asked out loud, then the other two would've wanted to come." 

He raised his head, letting out a laugh to ease the embarrassment. "I just want to spend time with only you! It'll be fun."

Akaashi's eye widened slightly and smiled right after. 

_Maybe I'm the hypocrite._

~

It was ten in the morning and like before, Oikawa has awoken due to unfortunate circumstances. Those circumstances this time? Bokuto running around the house, yelling out his pre-game mottos but only this time, volleyball was replaced with 'Akaashi'. 

"Spike that volleyball until it deflates" to "Spike that Akaashi until it deflates." 

"Connect with the volleyball" to "Connect with the Akaashi". 

Oikawa didn't know if any of those phrases had a heterosexual or nonlethal explanation to back it up.

"Bokuto fucking Kotarou!" Oikawa stomps out of his room and into the bathroom where he sees the loud one drying himself up. 

"Oikawa fucking Tooru? Why are you up so early?" He responds, bringing his attention away from the mirror but soon focusing it back. 

"First of all, your towel is slipping and I don't want to see your dick, as hetero as that sounded. And second, you're too loud. Can I not get some beauty sleep?"

Bokuto finished prepping his face with the moisturizer Oikawa forced him to use overtime. He brushed his bangs out of his face and upwards, getting his signature spiky style. 

"But you don't need beauty sleep. I think your bags compliment your other features." He whole heartedly said, breaking the brunette's last piece of sanity. Oikawa rammed Bokuto against the shower curtain to examine his looks in the mirror. 

"Oh my god! What the fuck is that?!" He yelled, once seeing the darkened space under his eyes. University and the willpower to not text Iwaizumi about volleyball game plays at three in the morning have not been treating him well. 

Oikawa's eyes moved past his face and to the hanged clothing behind him in the reflection. Just like before, he let out another scream.

"I don't know where you're going but that outfit is hideous! It brings justice to my plaid phase." He continued to stare at the clothes that don't compliment each other, as his faced formed an opinion.

"Ok, that hurt more than what my parents would say to me." 

"Did you just joke- Anyway, come with me. I'm not too much of a bitch to let you go out like that." 

Much to Bokuto's dismay, he was pulled out of the bathroom and back to his room where Oikawa started to raid his whole wardrobe. He took this time to slip on his underwear and watched the other shuffle through the hanged clothes, making small comments with every single clothing he touched. 

"Your closet either screams tacky or fuck boy. Kind of matches your whole persona on campus, don't you think?" Oikawa smirks.

"Ok, first of all, I'm kind to the girls I've slept with. That's what makes me different." Bokuto defended himself, but only got another chuckle from Oikawa.

"So pick me, choose me, love me." He quoted, adjusting his tone to let the slander reach Bokuto.

Oikawa continued to make fun at the rattled man as he picked out a simple but stylish outfit. 

"See? This is simple but will be catching eyes of everyone." Oikawa threw the clothes at Bokuto, proud at the clothing combination he presented. 

"I don't know how you can't style yourself when needed. Anyway, where are you going?" 

He walked over and plopped on his bed as Bokuto starts to dress. Oikawa and the rest never found it awkward to dress or undress in front of each other. It was a mutual understanding the three had and learned how to tolerate the constant half naked attires some would wear around their apartment.

"Oh, I'm going to the movies with Akaashi today." Bokuto, at his best, responded airy. He kept his best staring at the ground as he put his pants on, afraid that if he made a single eye contact, he'll be questioned. 

The repetition of avoidance sure is difficult to get rid of, isn't it? After all, it is a hasty habit.

"Hm? You're getting worked up over getting ready for Kei-chan? That's interesting." Oikawa quietly said, fighting the need to add on to his previous remarks. 

"Yeah, I guess I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him." He chuckled.

The rest of the time was silent and Bokuto quickly finished getting ready. He thanked Oikawa for helping him out, as well as apologizing for waking him up. After getting his wallet, his car keys, and phone, he made his way out the apartment and walked to his car.

"He's an idiot." Oikawa looked over to Bokuto's doorway and saw a tired Kenma standing there, assuming he was awake and heard the conversation.

Oikawa recalled Bokuto's emotions from earlier. From the way he avoided eye contact to the way he had trouble buttoning his pants from rushing. He sighed, feeling slightly guilty for instigating those feelings on him. 

"Bokuto can be stupid for sure. But, I'm sure that he's just afraid." 

~

"Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted, running up to the man who was patiently waiting near the foodcourt.

"Good morning." 

"Did you wait long?" Bokuto asked. 

"No, I just got here as well. Should we head inside-" 

Akaashi turned back to the person he was talking to that was suddenly out of sight. He then starts scanning the place and stopped to see Bokuto excitedly buying most of the meals at the foodcourt. Akaashi sighs once he starts hearing him excitedly call his name out.

"Do you want butter or no butter?" He yells in question. Akaashi, with his finger, told him to quiet down while others around him simply giggled at his actions. He walked up to him to order food for the movie.

After some time, the two headed inside the booth and found seats at the very top. Akaashi was ok with the middle, but since Bokuto has this natural competitive personality, being at the top meant he won (as much as that didn't make any sense at all to him.)

"Akaashi." 

He turned his head to the man who was focused on the ads from the big screen. 

"Yes, Bokuto-san." 

"I'm going to be honest, I have no idea what this movie is about." 

Akaashi knew, it was quite obvious. However, hearing it out loud and coming exactly from Bokuto's mouth somehow stunned him. 

"Well, then why did you come?" 

"Hm, for starters, we haven't hung out with just the two of us in a while. Also, I wanted to see the movie that made you so excited!" 

Akaashi gave him a pleased look. "Is that so?"

Bokuto grinned at him. The thought of having something new to bond over sent him a wave of happiness. Future debates and conversations roamed through his mind. He wanted the movie to begin already so that they could be closer to the end of it. 

What Akaashi knew was that Bokuto loved doing things for anything he was interested in and honestly, that was inspiring to him. What he didn't know was that he questioned everything about anything. It wasn't an exaggeration. About every few minutes, he would ask Akaashi a question, which he would answer. 

"Hey hey Akaashi, why is the boy-"

"Bokuto-san, the next question you ask, I'll walk right out of this theater." 

He froze in his seat and felt a sweat slowly drop. "Understood."

The confused man watched the screen, trying his best to make out the plot of the movie. What he got so far was that the protagonist was a young boy who had a disease that prevented him from following the 'sacred' regulations of the dance community. Despite all that, he continued to dance. He couldn't follow strictly built routines, but he did move freely within the moment. The character faced eyes that viewed him as something despicable despite the beauty of his passion. 

Bokuto didn't know the actual reason why Akaashi liked this book but he couldn't blame him. It was striking. To his discomfort, he couldn't sit tight whilst the whole screening. Despite the movie being a belle, Bokuto didn't enjoy how he felt being called out. Bokuto turned to Akaashi and wondered, was that the internalized soil that he felt at times when he's with him. 

Akaashi smiled, enjoying the film in front of him. At that moment, the soil morphed into a late and polished plant. Bokuto sighed in content. Like the character, he was simply living the moment. Even if it was just for a little while, this feeling was insurmountable compared to all of the other elongated moments of happiness he experienced.

After the movie ended, Bokuto mentioned how the movie was slightly boring to irk the other, earning the silent treatment from Akaashi for a bit. It got a bit out of hand and almost caused a scene in the middle of the theater so Akaashi discontinued his petty actions. They spent the rest of their time at the arcade Bokuto dragged him to, forcing Akaashi to duel him in ice hockey and such. To his dismay he lost, but winning that daffodil keychain for Akaashi compensated. 

When they got bored over the games, they went out to eat. Akaashi picked out the place and obviously, it wasn't anything special. Wendy's and their iconic milkshake. It was apparent that their fast food meal didn't sit right with Bokuto. So, like any 'overachiever', he brought Akaashi all the way to the beach where they watched the sunset from his car and munched on their food. 

It was quite difficult for Bokuto to contain his composure. He felt his heart jumping around and his mind thanking him for taking off some of the burden for a bit. Truly, this was peace at its peak. 

"Hey Akaashi," he spoke up, "Why do you like that book so much?" 

Akaashi took his time to swallow down his food and taking a sip of his soda to clear his throat. 

"Well, I liked how the main character didn't have a solid choreograph and trusted his body the moment the music came on. It's kind of like letting go of the principles that are engraved in this world and letting yourself live freely." 

Bokuto's expression couldn't keep up with the emotions he suddenly felt. This form of comprehension was far too advance for him yet. So, he just stared at Akaashi, brows slightly furrowed and lips pursed. 

Akaashi sharply smiled at Bokuto. "I adore the track he paved for himself." 

Akaashi slowly averted his attention back to the sunset. The orange and pink undertones fell onto the skin of the two men. The sun was setting at a painfully slow rate. 

"What if the path you want to follow is hideous?" Bokuto asked reluctantly. 

Akaashi responded, not taking his eyes off of the scenery. "Who's to say that the path you're considering is hideous?" 

Just like that, the sun started to set quicker. 

Bokuto's study on Akaashi never left and continued to stare at him as if he was his world. But he himself couldn't even notice that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^Do y'all get the reference 👁👄👁
> 
> uh tf was that? LMAO. Ok, im going to vent a little bit because I need to get it off of my chest. 
> 
> I stumbled upon a tiktok where the content was about pet peeves readers have of fanfic writers and obv I read all of the comments LOLZ. I know that not everyone will enjoy what or how I write most of the time. Maybe the way I depict the characters wont be enjoyable to others. But if the content I create makes me happy, then I'll continue doing it(ofc ill find ways to improve) and dismiss anyone else's futile opinions. However, I still tend to get insecure because I realized that Im not only writing for myself anymore, but for you guys as well. (Also I took a really long break from writing and I'm still rusty) Seeing the comments and support you guys give me HELPS alleviate all of the pressure and just let me have fun. So, I appreciate you all! 
> 
> Anyway, main take away from this is to just live freely. Do what you love even if it goes against the norms and might be shitted on. As long as it has no genuine malice, I shall give you my support. It's not 'good', it's called living. 
> 
> Also bruh, I wanted to smack Bokuto so hard when writing this. I had to take breaks and scream at my laptop. 
> 
> Remember to hydrate and eat well or ill throw you. THANK YOU AGAINN.


	14. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a borderline crack chapter and should not be taken seriously. Lmao I love how serious I was last chapter and now im just boogie woogie mf🕺🚗 
> 
> There are probably many mistakes so bear with me 🏃♂️
> 
> K ENJOYYJRNJSFNA

Bokuto loved his birthdays.

He loved the feeling of being greeted by others on campus or on their social medias. How his mutuals would write out lengthy paragraphs full of gratitude and validation of self-worth, reminding him of the good deeds that he didn't even recall doing. Bokuto enjoyed walking down the hallways and to be swarmed with birthday wishes or being handed with small gifts. It felt even better knowing that he never posted a reminder on any of his social media accounts, meaning that everyone remembered based off of their memory. That was enough justification to prove that he was of importance in the place he is in right now. But to top it all, there's only one main reason why he always looked forward to this day.

The attention. Bokuto ADORED being the center of everyone's focus. People showering him with praise, compliments, or basically holding him up to a pedestal was enough for his energetic mood to last the whole day. Not to mention the sickening satisfaction he felt when a mutual of his forgot so they do everything to make up for it. So getting out of bed and getting ready on September 20th was not difficult at all. Especially knowing how he'll receive a rainfall of attention from none other than Akaashi.

"It's my birthday!" Bokuto ran out of his room, almost slamming his door against Kenma's face who was just about to get him.

"You know, I should trade rooms with Oikawa. Him being hit by a door might accentuate his ass. Door times a door will cancel out. Quick math baby."

Bokuto bursted into a fit of laughter while Kenma remained in his usual calm state. Although he did wish that Oikawa heard his joke. The look on his face would probably cure Kenma's sleep deprivation habits.

"My bad, I'm just excited! It's been a whole year since my last birthday!" Bokuto exclaimed, as he threw his arms in the air.

Kenma gave him a look, wondering if calling him an idiot and dealing with the aftermath of that would be worth his time. Instead, he simply replied with, "Lucky you, mine's come every two years."

The birthday boy whipped his head ever so quickly to try and comprehend what the other said. Before he could dive on in his thoughts, Oikawa bursted through their front door, yelling out the iconic birthday vine he quoted every year.

"Happy birthday, bitch!" Oikawa ran into the hallway where the rest were, holding up balloons and a Mcdonald's breakfast he went to war for. He wondered why, out of all of the days, did a bunch of sports moms raided Mcdonald's so early in the morning.

"No Jimmy, you can fucking get your hashbrowns with a side of apple slices next time. I have a 23 year old man to feed and that is much more important than your weekly soccer tournaments." - Said Oikawa to the intimated and almost-pissed-his-pants-in-the-line 12 year old.

"So you just gon bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party on my birthday with a birthday gift?" Bokuto recited the line back and joyfully snatched the food out of Oikawa's hands.

It was only nine in the morning and the focus was already pointed on Bokuto. He couldn't wait till he got on campus and meet up with his desk mate for his first class. The ideas of how he would be greeted and maybe a present he got for him spiraled in his mind. Bokuto devoured his breakfast quickly and practically dragged everyone else to Kenma's car, where they headed off to their University.

Upon arriving there, Bokuto's named echoed throughout the hall, as well as his constant appreciation towards the students. Some stopped him, handing the gifts Bokuto saw coming. Most of the gifts were from the people he slept with before. Part of him knew that it was just bribery to get something out of him. It didn't bother him as much as before, but it wasn't the form of acknowledgment he needed. The way they acted as if he was a price to be won over. However, that didn't matter to him. Bokuto's main priority was to get through the hall and to his first morning class so that he can see Akaashi.

He quickly walked to the door and opened it quickly, eye scanning the whole room and realizing that Akaashi's presence was absent.

Bokuto frowned, knowing something was wrong since Akaashi would usually be first. Also, class was about to begin in less than ten minutes and he would always be there on time.

"Hm, what the heck?" He grumbled, walking over to his designated seat and sat there in defeat.

Bokuto crossed his arms and stared at the front, hoping that his friend would walk in any minute now. However, minutes passed and the seat next to him was still vacant. Even during the lecture, he would find himself staring intensely at the doorway.

That focus was disrupted through, by a quiet notification from his phone.

_**Kuroo** _

_"Happy birthday, dude! I'll take you out to eat later with the rest. Also, Akaashi is absent today since the club pulled him in for a morning shift lmaoo. He'll stop by later, maybe. Who knows."_

A heavy load of despondency landed on him in the middle of class, causing him to let out a frustrated groan. The low spirits came back and he lightly crashed on his desk. There were two main problems in this current situation.

1\. Bokuto could hear Kuroo's tantalizing laughter and the man was on the other side of campus.

2\. He had nothing to look forward to on this day now.   
  
  


___________  
  
  


"Bo-chan! Come on, receive the ball correctly!" Oikawa shouted from the other side of the court. He backed up a bit, throwing the ball into the air as he ran for it, jumping at the right time and smacking it towards Bokuto.

The ball landed on his arms and since they weren't consolidated enough, the ball flew diagonally away from him.

"Well, at least he touched the ball this time." Kuroo snickered to Oikawa, who was not enjoying how his serves were being half-heartedly received.

Practice ended around 45 minutes ago but Oikawa and Kuroo insisted on staying longer to rejuvenate their friend. By the looks of it, they weren't getting anywhere. Others may call it practice, but the team called it "The first years wondering why their captain was sulking underneath the random desk they had in the gym while the coach and upperclassmen gave up on his nonsense."

"Iwa-chan! Do something about him!" Oikawa yelled at the professor that they dragged into their problem. After all, he was partly the reason as to why Bokuto's excitement was absent.

Iwaizumi sighed, looking up from his clipboard and to Bokuto who gave him a disgruntled stare before turning away.

"Bokuto, I told you that Akaashi was the one who insisted on taking the morning shift. I tried stopping him but he didn't listen." He explained for the seventh time that evening.

"Hmp! Akaashi would never pick a shift over my birthday!" Bokuto countered, turning his back on the others as he held the ball towards him tighter.

The three men stared at him unamused. They wondered how someone who was known for his charisma and intelligence can be this immature and air headed.

"You know," Kuroo spoke up, "Maybe Akaashi forgot."

Oikawa flipped his head to Kuroo and immediately threw a ball at him, as well as mouthing the words "Are you an idiot?"

Iwaizumi knew what was coming and didn't bother acknowledging it, so he went back to his work. The man was able to quickly build up his tolerance around the people he was always with. Who know's when he'll finally break.

The bickering between Kuroo and Oikawa continued until the sound of the ball from Bokuto's arms hit the floor. The impact was quite soft but the way his very last motivation fell was clearly louder.

"Fuck." Kuroo sighed, adding in a laugh as well.

"Look at what you did! Now I have to deal with _that_ Bokuto for the rest of the night! That's way worse than my meltdowns!"

"And that's saying something." Iwaizumi added on, earning an earful of offended noises from Oikawa.

"Excuse you, I'll have you know that within the course of my emotional snafu, I was blessed with the chance of having the cerebral capacity of incorporating the lyrical movement from the song, WAP, to volleyball gameplays and tactics, thus demonstrating how that state is beneficial not only for me, but for the entirety of the team!" Oikawa spouted, as he walked angrily up to Iwaizumi who begged for the gods of shutting the fuck up to silence him. "Bitch better believe I'm chanting wap wap wap while I make those service aces!"

With the coexisting problems occurring, Kuroo stood there and observed. Bokuto was crouched down in the middle of the gym while Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued to differ.

He exhaled, blocking everything out as he reverted back to his coping mechanisms that seemed to work the best in every type of situations. 

"I am Fluorine, Iodine, and Neon. I am Fluorine, Iodine, and Neon. I am Fluorine, Iodine, and Neon. I am-"

"You know, we should've just stayed at the bar."

Kuroo turned his head to the sound of footsteps entering the gym and the pounding in his mind went away. Kenma walked in with Akaashi, who seemed to both regret entering the chaotic setting.

"What the hell did you guys do to each other?" Kenma asked, witnessing three prominent problems scattered around the gym. He was grateful that he actually took his time to drive back to campus for he didn't witness the prequel of the current situation. Kenma went from trying to figure Kuroo's current mental state, to Iwaizumi and Oikawa arguing - which he got tired of fairly quick- to Bokuto sitting on the ground as we was tracing the polished gym flooring.

He sighed, turning to the person next to him who was equally worried and fed up.

"Hey, Akaashi, I can't believe your shift ended early." Kenma said, emphasizing the latter's name to let it beam throughout the gym.

Bokuto's head instantly swung around at the sound of Akaashi's name, bringing a bright grin to his face as he got up and started to call for him.

"Akaashi!!" Bokuto ran up to him, bombarding him with questions along the lines of where he has been and if he was conscious of the importance of the date today.

"Kenma-san, why."

"Someone has to take one for the team." Kenma shrugged, before waking away to avoid the zestful aura approaching.

"Akaashi! When did you get here? Morning class was so boring without you! Do you know what day it is today? Speaking of today, it was no fun without you! Iwaizumi-sensei said that you had to go work a shift. It was kind of sad since I was looking forward to spending- Oh! This is the first time you've seen us practice, right?" Bokuto spat all at once. Akaashi somehow managed to nod and understand every single comment he shot at him, which was quite impressive for someone who was exhausted from his job.

"Oikawa, stop flirting with sensei and give me some tosses! I want to show Akaashi my amazing cut shot! Just watch me ok!" He ran back to the court where he pulled Oikawa by the collar to send him tosses.

Akaashi watched, like what Bokuto requested. He observed how Oikawa's sets were insanely accurate. The timing from when the ball rolled off of his finger tips, to where he guided the direction he wanted it to go to, and when it finally stopped midair was all so coordinated. He was somehow envious that his life wasn't like Oikawa's set. Akaashi was quick to scold himself for getting bitter over a set.

His eyes soon landed on Bokuto. The man watched the set closely, backing up with small and natural steps before running up to the ball, leaping into the air where he slammed his palm ferociously against the ball. Everything about that was fascinating to Akaashi. Yet he couldn't help but notice how the center of his interest was on Bokuto's untamed grin when he was in the air.

Everything about that was strangely evocative.

Bokuto landed back on the ground, ducking his head as he was about to collide with the net and made it to the other side of the court.

"Did you see that, Akaashi?! Did you, did you! That was so cool right! Did you see the way I powerfully spiked the ball to the other side?!" Bokuto moved side to side with excitement, eager for the praise from the clean hit he made.

"Yes-" Akaashi was ready to answer, already planning out the proper expression and tone to satisfy him.

But, the unexpected volleyball flying from the other side of the gym that cannoned into Bokuto's face, sending him straight to the floor beat him to it.

Akaashi's face stressed, wondering how the situation deescalated so quickly. Nonetheless, he still answered.

"Yes, I absolutely saw that. It was amazing."

Uncontrollable laughter emitted from the guilty side. Bokuto was sprawled across the floor while Kuroo and Oikawa both held onto their stomachs, begging for air. 

"Shit, my bad dude! Consider it as my present!" Kuroo called out.

"Kuroo you bastard! You did that on purpose!" Bokuto sat up as he placed a hand on his reddened forehead and flipping off the perpetrator.

"Is this how you treat the birthday boy?" Bokuto crosses his arms as a form of retaliation. He starts to mumble, letting out the faint frustration and disappointment from earlier on today.

Before he reverted back to his so called 'emo mode', the rest stared at Akaashi, anticipating for him to take another hit for the team. He stared at everyone with disbelief, wondering if this was the consequence of keeping a mental list of Bokuto's weaknesses.

He sighed and gave in. Akaashi walked towards Bokuto who was sitting crisscrossed on the floor, a pout evident on his face while he fumbled with his shoe laces.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi called out to him. He crouched down, hoping that the gloomy man would look up and meet his eyes. Despite calling his name out, he didn't budge, muttering how Akaashi missed half of his birthday and how he should've called so Bokuto could visit him at his workplace.

"Is that why you're so low spirited today?"

Bokuto hummed an answer. Contrary to the setting, today was actually a great day for Bokuto. He spent it with the people that made his days better and those who didn't simply 'tolerate' him out of pity, but because they sincerely enjoy his presence. He understood he was a handful. Heck, Bokuto was the first to realize how much 'work' he can be to others.

So it was natural to become upset over the absence of the person who made you feel less like a chore, and more like a human.

Akaashi sighed, not realizing how much of an impact he made until now. He reached into the pocket of his light weighted coat and grabbed two objects.

He let the chains dangle from his fingers and let the main piece fall in front of Bokuto's face. It was the pair of volleyball keychains Bokuto tried winning during their last hangout but failed miserably at doing so.

"Look, now we match." Akaashi said, and Bokuto looked up at the present the other got for him. Akaashi handed him one of the pair and placed his on the zipper of his bag.

"Happy birthday, Bokuto-san." He lifted his hand and placed it on Bokuto's swollen forehead, gently rubbing it to ease the pain. Akaashi stifled a chuckle as Bokuto felt himself capitulating at his effortless magnetism.

"Let's go out and celebrate, ok?" Bokuto and Akaashi both caught each other's eyes as they played game of who would cease first.

Panicked, Bokuto jumped in the air, aggressively thanking Akaashi for the gift and spending his precious time with him that evening.

"Uhm, thank you. I'll go shower quickly so we can head out!" Bokuto made a run out of the gym and to the lockers, chasing down the cold water so it could erase the conspicuous blush on his face. Akaashi got up and softly laughed, following after him just in case he might do something out of the ordinary.

"Damn, that worked." Kuroo laughed. "Man, I need a shower too."

Kenma grunted as he walked out of the gym with Kuroo's weight on him. "Which is why you should get off of me."

"I'm so tired. Give me support, Kenma." Kuroo teased as he continued to walk behind him, resting his chin on Kenma's head and arms over the smaller's shoulder. Walking was quite uncomfortable, but Kuroo couldn't resist not being intimate with him.

"Iwa-chan! Are you coming? We're planning on going to Bo-chan's favorite BBQ house." Oikawa skipped over to Iwaizumi who was cleaning up after the boy's mess. If he didn't have a special bond with them, he would've locked them in and let them freeze overnight.

"No, I can't. I have to go down to the club again." He answered and got a unsatisfied one back.

"Also, make sure you follow that stretching routine I told you about. It'll help with the cramping."

"Fine." Oikawa sighed, providing help for Iwaizumi as he also started to tidy up the gym.

Iwaizumi took a short glance at the younger who's actions matched Bokuto's from earlier. A smile fell on his face at the fact that Oikawa could get dispirited by small things as well.

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi called out as he walked up to him. 

The man brought his body back up from picking the volleyballs on the floor, answering the other while doing so. Iwaizumi stood in front of him with a soft grin, letting his hand playfully caress Oikawa's hair. 

"I'll take you out to dinner next time. Just have fun with everyone else tonight, ok?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was running high on coffee when I wrote this so it's obv all over the place LOLZ. I just wanted to joke around with my writing this time and mess around so I made it as chill as my will could. 
> 
> Before writing this, I found out that Bokuto is actually aware of his emotional outbursts and how he willingly acts out on his emotions, rather than reason. SO I WANTED TO ADD SUBTLE BITS OF THAT HERE.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the late birthday chapter! Happy bday, Bokuto. You're our star.


	15. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter sm, I want to step on it and not in the sexual way 🏃
> 
> But I haven't updated in a fat while( IM SORRY BTW) so here you go darlings. Feel free to step on it with me as well
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR 6K READS AHH YOU GUYS ARE GREAT

"Oikawa, no. Just no." Iwaizumi reiterates the phrase that seemed to be a part of his daily routine ever since meeting Oikawa. It was a never-ending cycle between the phrases "Oikawa, no" or "No, Oikawa". Either way, the execution of the two never seemed to work and Oikawa's actions were quick to justify that.

"I'm not fooling around this time! I actually need help with the work!" 

Iwaizumi looked up from his desk, staring directly at the genuinely troubled man standing right in front of him. This was something he was sure not used to. His classes used to be uneventful, the days repeating itself with the tired or provocative students that never went over so far as to actually pester him. Their actions were far and distant, just how Iwaizumi was used to. That was until Oikawa came and crossed the line, making the older unwillingly adjust to the situation. It was a bother but a comforting one. The type you would miss if it was gone. That fact by itself bothered him the most.

"Please! Come on professor, _teach me_." Oikawa knew what he was doing. Intentionally calling him professor instead of his given nickname and abruptly changing the tone around the last two words were all part of his plan to getting what he wants. He smirked, enjoying the response he got. 

"You're a pain in the ass." Iwaizumi sighed, getting up from his desk and to one of the seats where the students would sit. He figured the personal lesson would take much longer so might as well be comfortable while teaching him. 

"Me, a pain in the ass? Professor, I thought you liked being on top." Oikawa added another one of his sultry comments again. Iwaizumi was quick to give him a reaction. Hands on Oikawa's shirt and a scowl that made Oikawa put his hands up.

The two pulled the chairs out and sat down right next to each other. Once Oikawa saw the new perspective of Iwaizumi, he chuckled. Arms resting on the desk while his hand was propped up to support his chin. He was looking down at the papers as he said something that Oikawa unconsciously blocked out. Iwaizumi looked like a student from his point of view and strangely, Oikawa felt closer to him.

"Ok, which part do you need help on?" Iwaizumi asked once again.

"Section five. Seriously, what is it even asking for? The lesson should learn how to pick a struggle." 

"Did you not pay attention to the lecture on this topic at all?" Iwaizumi asked with a hint of annoyance. He wasn't one to enjoy repeating things often and Oikawa loved how that was an opening to irk him even more.

"With all due respect, who can pay attention when someone like you is teaching." He smirked.

Iwaizumi smacked his head with as much little force as possible, aka the trick to calming Oikawa down. It was like his own personal sugar crash; first was the abysmal and fiery reaction and then dissolving into a sulk.

"Anyway, focus on this part here. If you miss the main objective it's asking for it'll be confusing." 

Oikawa liked the tone of his when teaching. It was firm, straightforward but not intimidating enough to keep you away from him. 

Iwaizumi continued explaining the concepts to Oikawa until he took over and started working on the assignment. Surprisingly enough , Oikawa managed to suppress the urge to tease or flirt with the other and maintained his priorities. 

The student didn't speak. He was quiet when reviewing his assignments. Oikawa was certainly loud and spoke his mind but all changed in a ruminative setting. 

And Iwaizumi adored his duality, so much that he freely let himself watch the other. Eyes focused, pencil touching his lips, and hair windowing his face. Iwaizumi raised his hand, brushing away Oikawa's hair that hindered the picture of his face.

Iwaizumi's actions were conscious and fully intentional. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's focus broke and watched the other softly playing with the tips of his hair.

No one muttered a word. Their actions took over the space between them and went back to what they were doing before. Oikawa back to his work while he let Iwaizumi gently play with his hair. Nothing drastic changed at that moment, but it felt close. Too close that they questioned what the next step was. 

━━━

"Alright, everyone, let's do that set one more time and really push ourselves!" 

"Yes, captain!" 

The team replenished themselves with water, wiping away the annoying sweat dripping all over their body before going back to the form of their previous drills. The drill was quite tedious, only because the pain from the very beginning was intense that thirty minutes in, it felt like a never ending loop. Bokuto, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the intensity. Excitement flooded his mind and pushed him to endure the whole practice.

"What's up with Bokuto?" Kuroo asked, sneaking off the court to have another quick water break with Oikawa.

It took a while for him to answer, considering the fact that he was drowning himself with hydration the minute he got to the stands. Even Kuroo didn't have the energy to taunt Oikawa and the ridiculous expressions he was making. They both sat and rejuvenated themselves as they curse Bokuto who was still on the court and active.

Oikawa pulled the water away and let out a few heavy pants. "My god- I swear my stamina is amazing but what the hell even is this routine? And how does he have so much energy?" 

Kuroo shrugged, forming a smirk to insinuate the lewd undertones he gave to Oikawa's sentence. He wasn't very fond over the look on Kuroo's face so a quick punch on the shoulder satiated Oikawa's annoyance. 

"You're disgusting. No wonder why Kenma has nightmares. Anyway, since the annual performing arts festival is coming up, the dance team is setting up here to perform." 

"Why here? They could've used the main one outside?" 

Oikawa awkwardly shifted his facial expressions, for he was confused as Kuroo was. 

"Beats me. I guess since our gym does have a stage and is pretty spacious, performing here isn't that bad of an idea?" 

"And this all correlates to Bokuto's wild effort because of Akaashi." Kuroo nodded his head as he caught on. 

"Bingo!" Oikawa winked. "They should be arriving any minute now. I don't think they'll stay long though so Bo-chan will probably be upset." 

"I don't think that matters. Just look at Bokuto checking the door every few minutes." He jerked his head towards the captain on the court who's anticipation can be felt from the other side of the gym. 

The two chuckled at how odd he looked, but also building off ideas on how he might embarrass himself once Akaashi comes. 

"Since you two are slacking off, come move the mats off the stage with me." 

The trainer came up to the two who immediately stiffened once seeing who the voice came from. Iwaizumi was a work of art with his hands, being able to mitigate physical pain from athletes but could also worsen your pain if he wanted to. 

"Iwa-chan, have you not seen the cruel sets we have been doing for the past two hours?" 

"I have, but you'll get used to it. Anyway, the dance team is coming in ten minutes so get up and come move the mats with me." He repeated himself. 

Oikawa groaned, taking in another sip before getting ready to get up and follow Iwaizumi. 

"Wait, boss, me too? I have a four hour shift after this and I think I deserve the break." Kuroo played off an innocent tone, adding in the term 'boss' to persuade him even more. 

"One, don't refer to me as boss when we're not at the club. And two, you'll build up more endurance so this won't be a problem, right Kuroo?" The trainer strained a smile and wondered why two of the most diligent athletes he knows are currently throwing a fit and finding any way possible to escape doing anything physical.

"But it hurts!" Oikawa added on, leaning against Iwaizumi's body for support. 

"Awe, does it now? What a pity." Iwaizumi crossed his arms, letting the tantalizing tone linger on when he sighed.

"Clean the stage and I'll give you two ten minutes to rest after. Got it?" 

"Yes, sir." The two smiled as they managed to sneak to Iwaizumi's soft side. 

"So you can be nice once in a while? How surprising." Oikawa shifts his head on Iwaizumi's side, still leaning against him but with his head tilted up to show him his victorious smile. 

The older's patience was being tested, but he has dealt with much worse situations from Oikawa that he managed to ease the agitation. Iwaizumi just looked down at Oikawa with a slightly tense face. 

"What? Are you going to punish me now? Are you that upset from my words?" He patronized Iwaizumi, wanting to pull more emotions from the man towering over him. 

Iwaizumi took a breath in, closing his eyes as he abruptly turned away and causing Oikawa to tumble. "Five minutes of break time. Now get off your ass and listen to directions." 

"Wait, no I was joking! I'm sorry, Iwa!" 

With the two clearing up the stage and the rest of the team practicing, the dance club came in shortly with most of their members. Today's focus for them was to fix the technical areas such as the lights and sounding system. Since that was a job for the background unit, Akaashi was surely going to be there. 

"Excuse us!" 

Just like what Iwaizumi said a while ago, the dance club came in a few minutes later. Their president, Asami, walked in and excused herself for the intrusion (along with six or seven other members). Both clubs stopped their activities for a second to acknowledge each other's presence before resuming what they were doing. As for Bokuto, he ran up to the club members to greet them like what a normal captain would do. He assisted them on where to go and reassured them to not hesitate if they needed anything.

It was an impressive move for him, really. His eyes wandered and focused on the person hidden in the back of the group as he flawlessly spoke to the members. 

"Anyway, just watch out for flying volleyballs once in a while. We can get a bit intense." Bokuto teased as the others laughed at his joke. Akaashi gigged as well. Not because the joke was amusing, but because Bokuto seemed to look too proud over it. 

"Thank you, Koutaro-kun. You're such a big help, you know that?" Asami grinned. 

She turned to the rest and gave them orders before dismissing them. Before going off to work herself, she turned back to Bokuto to strike up another conversation to make up for the short ones they've had before. A quick conversation wouldn't hurt, Asami believed but was brought to disappointment when he was already gone and walking towards the stage with one of the club members. 

"Akaashi, you're late! I waited so long!" Bokuto's voice echoed throughout the gym. Despite the balance of noises from the others, the eagerness in his voice was the most conspicuous. 

Asami watched the two in confusion. Surely her agitation spiked up again (after all of her failed attempts at a conversation), but a rain of questions came pouring the more she observed the two. Maybe her psychology major favored her at this moment and helped her easily pinpoint a person's true emotions; maybe it didn't since she was reluctant to believe her ideas. 

The two men made it to the stage even though the other should be on the court practicing their spikes or what not. Akaashi begged for him to get off the stage and go back to his athletic shenanigans but Bokuto didn't listen- or more like he refused to listen. Bokuto continued to bug Akaashi, asking if he needed help with anything. He eventually gave in and let Bokuto follow him around, assisting with the light settings and cleaning the rest of the stage. 

Although, the last straw came when Bokuto accidentally pulled the lever that caused one of the sandbags to fall. 

"If you don't go back to your volleyball team as of right now, I will block you on all of my social platforms." Akaashi calmly said. There wasn't a sigh nor any hint of aggravation in his tone, which worried Bokuto even more. 

"Fine, I'll stop bothering you." The older turned his head away in pettiness, holding it up high as he starts to walk off the stage. 

Akaashi sighed, knowing what he said hit a nerve and will probably affect his performance. 

"Bokuto-san," He called out.

The older stopped walking and gave a grunt as a form of acknowledgment. 

"From where I'm standing, I have a great view of the whole court so I'll be watching you." 

Akaashi gave him a warm smile, sending a wave of motivation towards the athlete. Just like what he said, he did watch Bokuto. Or it was more like Bokuto kept on calling Akaashi out for his approval every time he spiked or made a service ace. The latter found it quite adorably tolerable despite distracting him from his work. 

Bokuto just made another service ace so on instinct, he turned his head towards Akaashi and started to jump and point to the other side of the court, indicating that he scored. The amusing factor about this whole interaction is that they both knew they were looking at the other. No matter what, their eyes somehow found each other again and again.

Akaashi let out a small laugh once he saw Iwaizumi scolding him afterwards for overcompensating his last serve. 

"Akaashi-kun," Asami said, walking up to his work place. 

"Oh, yes, president?"

Asami grinned, eyes forming in a natural crescent shape from flexing her muscles too tensely and clasping her hands to restrain her emotions. "I'm pretty sure that socializing with your athlete friends is impertinent to your job." 

Akaashi's eyes widened the slightest, shocked at the sudden burst of boldness she had. 

"I apologize, but-" 

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way! You're a diligent member but just make sure you focus on what needs to be done, alright?" She continued to smile, letting an awkward laugh out to 'ease' the atmosphere between them. 

He takes a discreet breath in before answering. "Yes, sorry about that." 

Asami continued to stare with the same expression from before. Akaashi thought the conversation ended there, but from the way her tense body was slightly leaning towards him, she wanted to get something else. Maybe a reaction for closure. So much for her psychology major favoring her, it couldn't even help aid her to control and keep her emotions hidden. 

"President! Check this choreo modification Chisaki made." Another called out, making Akaashi internally thank them for breaking the uncomfortable moment they had. The member called her to watch a message from their phone. She quickly waved a goodbye before walking off.

He sighed, wondering why he was prone to be attacked by others. 

"No, no. Tell them that we need more if we want this part to stick out." 

Asami gave the phone to the other to record her version of the dance. As per usual, she would always critique the choreography from the other members disparagingly. Being the leader probably got to her head. 

"Here, record me so that they can fix it quickly. Thanks." She quietly scoffed. 

She played the music from her phone before redoing the choreo that needed the most work on. The members paid close attention as well. Despite what anyone says about Asami, she was an amazing dancer. Too talented that it fogged the opinions others had on her. 

Akaashi watched from afar and was surprised at how well she could move with the rhythm of a song. His unintentional nitpicking at the dance resurfaced though. Akaashi is only human and humans are always filled with opinions. 

And his opinion was that Asami was a much better dancer rather than a choreographer.

Asami finished her demonstration but Akaashi's mind was still up in his endless ideas of alternative dance routines. 

"Do you have something to say, Akaashi-kun?"

He wanted to curse himself for only being expressive when it came to dance.

But he did have something he wanted to say. He wanted to point out how superfluous her modification was. How it would've been better to simplify the steps instead of squishing in details that could be spread out to enhance the choreography even more. How upsetting it was that no one had a saying in this club since the president is an amazing dancer with previous training that justified her word. 

Even so, he just lightly scratched the outer edge of his thumb, releasing a hidden sigh before replying with a 'no' once again. 

"Thought so." 

Another trifle face she showed and his facade swelled.

━━━

"God, that was stupid." 

After Akaashi wrapped up inside the gym, he headed outside with regret hanging from him. The entirety of his interactions with Asami regressed despite trying his best to avoid her and any ill feeling moments. 

"You know, you always talk to yourself, Akaashi." 

Akaashi chuckled as he saw Bokuto walking up to him. 

"Why'd you wait? Our club stayed an extra fifteen minutes." Akaashi asked, despite knowing the answer. That unhealthy habit of acting clueless to evade confrontation should be executed and he damn well knew that. 

"It's part of my routine to walk you back to your dorms." Bokuto shrugged. 

The two started walking away from the building and towards the dormitories. Along the way, Bokuto flaunted his plays today, swinging his arms in the air to give Akaashi a 'full experience' type of demonstration. The man validated all of it though, understanding how praise was Bokuto's weakness. 

"Iwa-sensei got mad at me again. I ended up getting hit." He pouted. 

"I saw. Wasn't it because you were using too much force than what your current state can hold?" 

Bokuto groaned, sliding his hands across his face and stretching his skin out irritatedly.

"I know, I know! But it was so tempting to try something new." 

"Yeah, I get you." Akaashi wholeheartedly responded. 

Bokuto took a quick side glance, grinning at how they related over something again. 

"You know, I saw you during your club activities today." 

Akaashi gave him a questioning expression, maybe a bit too emphasized that Bokuto somehow missed the memo. 

"Well, we were in the same gym the whole afternoon." 

"No no, not that. I meant I _saw_ you today. You get me?" Bokuto exaggerated the pronunciation of 'saw', acting as if that'll deliver the message he wanted to show. 

"Did Kuroo hit you too hard with the ball again?" 

"Yes, but that's besides the point!"

Bokuto stopped walking, closing his eyes and placing his thumb on his chin, organizing his thoughts to find the proper execution to explain his reasonings. 

"Like, I kept my eye on you whenever Asami-chan was dancing. Your expression changed and I felt as if I was actually looking at you? Agh, why are words so useless at times?!" He groaned at the lack of articulation he had. Bokuto continued to mumble words under his breath to establish a better phrasing. 

He didn't need to though. Akaashi knew exactly what he was trying to say, and it frightened him how easily he was able to do that. 

The art of the perceiver and the perceived.

"Oh! Akaashi, you like dancing, right?" 

Akaashi nodded hesitantly. 

"Well, I saw the way you stare at the dancers and you seem to enjoy it! If you like something, then just go for it." Bokuto held his head high proudly once he was able to tell him his thoughts.

The bespectacled man's venom grew again. Those words coming from Bokuto were the exemplary of contradictory.

_"If you like something, then just go for it? Don't make me laugh. I've been in the same position all this time waiting. When are you going to 'go' for it?"_

His thoughts made an entrance once again and were far too loud this time that it drowned Akaashi. The impermanent state of being unaware lasted longer than the textbook definition of the word until Bokuto's voice pulled him out. 

"Akaashi? Are you ok?" 

_Ah, Bokuto-san is so close._

Once his thoughts were out and unsheltered, Akaashi realized how aggressive they were. He felt disgusted by the way his emotions spoke. Wanting to fully getting rid of them, he unconsciously brought his hands up, preparing to send them towards his face with great impact. 

The momentum cut off. Bokuto's hands on his wrists ended the momentum. 

"I caught your hands this time." He smiled, tugging at Akaashi's wrist a bit as if he were playing with them. 

"I guess you did." Akaashi wanted to close that gap, figuratively and physically speaking. 

He cursed Bokuto's simplicity having a great impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone here is taking the whole "yearning" concept to another level oml I am pissed and im the writer wtf
> 
> I love how everyone in the fandom labels Tsukishima as the homophobic homosexual but MAY I present Bokuto in this fanfic.
> 
> Oh yeah, good news (well for me at least), I'll be posting a new KuroKen fanfic soon. All I'm going to say is: sugar daddy Kuroo and emotionally repressed Kenma🕺
> 
> Thank you for being patient! I want to update again this week because I like the idea for the next chapter. 
> 
> K BYE AND HYDRATE


	16. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to the latest HQ episodes for feeding us with Bokuaka and Kuroken content lmao

Akaashi thanked his unexpressive face often. It saved him from many social situations such as hiding away his anxiety during arguments or when the teacher was about to pick on you during class. Believe it or not, a care-free look will typically succeed on driving your teacher away from choosing you to answer their question.

His stoic expressions also served as a defense mechanism, confusing others and leave them questioning what type of emotions Akaashi was feeling at the moment. He enjoyed that secret talent of his. 

So now he questions. 4:54pm, Friday after school at the dance studio, the talent he takes pride in is now having a bad day.

As much as Akaashi adored how talented his team was, my god does he want to suggest a different form of choreo once he saw their routine. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't believe he is in a position to have a saying, but his one year dance lesson and constant terpsichorean readings said otherwise. 

He was working on the props at the opposite side of the room as he unintentionally nitpicks a part of the routine they were practicing at the moment. 

Quizzical eyes, pursed lips, even incoherent mumbles under his breath. 

"Maybe if they just moved that part to the next verse, this section will pop out." 

Akaashi sighs, dismissing his unrequested opinions on the choreography. It wasn't as if it would change anything. 

"Stop!" 

The music cuts off and all the present members in the room halted at the tone of Asami's voice, shocked at her unusual temperament.

"What's wrong, president?" One of the dancers asked, huffing for air while they were at it. 

Asami sighs, turning her body towards Akaashi and making full eye contact with him. The male slightly raised his eyebrow, questioning what he did this time that might've set her unexposed and easily agitated personality out. 

Realization was soon to struck him. 

His expressions.

"Akaashi-kun, would you mind coming here for a second?" 

_Shit_

He nodded, propped himself up and made his way through the short crowd of attentive eyes. It wasn't like he murdered someone, so why the intense stares?

"Yes, president? Do you need something?" He let his hands fall behind his back as he lightly picks on them.

"You've been staring a lot." She said.

"Because I admire the way you guys dance." Akaashi responded. It was only a half lie. 

Asami grinned. She grinned that grinned that didn't scream a grin. Akaashi mentally slapped himself for composing such a relapsing sentence in his head. He made a mental note to restudy Japanese once he gets home.

"Really?"

"Really."

Everyone around them wanted to either continue watching or avert their eyes away from the aura the two were emitting. The members didn't know if it was just them but it felt like a standoff between two animals. Or a pair of a zealous divorced couple in court fighting over custody of their child. Whatever, same difference.

"Are you so sure? Because last time I checked, a pejorative look isn't so admiring." Asami retorted, her tone feeling like a truck that was coming at you at full speed.

_Fuck_

Akaashi cleared his throat. Hands tightened. Head about to burst.

"You misunderstood. I would never think of your choreographies in such a way." Akaashi stayed calm and also thanked all of those previous and intense situations he had similar to this to prepare him.

"Listen, I'll get straight to the point." Asami walked closer to the man, making a steady eye contact and unwavering body posture hovering his space.

"If you've got something to say, then say it. Might I remind you that you're not on the dance section so I'd watch what you're about to say."

Akaashi slightly backs away, not because he felt threatened though. No, of course not. He works at a strip club and these type of things occur every night. 

He was tempted to apologize and walk off as if nothing happened, as well as carrying that burning confrontation he wanted to express. Akaashi parted his mouth to prepare that apology until the words Bokuto had told him echoed his mind. 

_"If you like something, just go for it!"_

Akaashi cursed him. His mind spoke up abruptly.

"Well, I just think that it would be better to simplify the section you were just practicing right now. If you were to add those parts in the next verse, this section will pop out." 

_Oh god, I said it._

Whispers surfaced the room; some agreeing and some shocked at the audacity Akaashi had to confront the main choreographer. 

Asami scoffed and had her arms crossed, eyeing him and wondering where this 'knowledge' came from. 

"All right then. If you think you're _so good_ then show us." 

"President, I never said I was good at-" 

"No! I insist. Go on and show us. Some of the members seem to agree as well." 

For a psychology major, she was easily provoked and prone to misunderstandings. How ironic. 

Akaashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his passive jitters down. Asami moved out of the way to let Akaashi have the center of the dance studio. The man gave eye contact to one of the members to indicate to start the music. The beat started to echo through the room.

_My god, I am going to ruin Bokuto-san for tempting me this far._

He snapped his fingers, bobbing his head to the beat and finally jumped in at the moment he has been wanting to dance at for the longest time. 

Akaashi never practiced this routine. Not once. It was all mental since he never imagined to display it like what he was doing right now. To answer the question, yes. Half is improve and half is premeditated. But it was 100% going the way he wanted it to go and from the 'judging' eyes of the members, they agreed. Akaashi was unbelievably so elegant with a hint of spunk and a lot of precision that they wondered why he was only working backstage.

"And for the next verse that I mentioned, we should do something like this-" 

Movement after movement, the whole class had been bewitched. Not to mention he was in jeans and a sweater so his flexibility was slightly limited.

The music stopped and huffing was all that Akaashi could say at the moment. But the class needed no further explanation for the whole routine Akaashi demonstrated was as good as a verbal one. 

"That was great, Akaashi-san!" A member walked up to him, completely excited from his talent. 

"I agree! Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

"Oh, I just read from books and watched-" 

"Really? Not to be dramatic or anything but you seemed so professional!" 

He was surrounded by validation. A shocker to him. Akaashi questioned if dilettantes deserved this type of praise, including him since his main dance area (stripping) was perceived as a mockery to others.

"Thank you. But it's really up to the president in the end." 

Everyone turned their attention to Asami. To their surprise, she still had her signature smile on and even clapped a bit after Akaashi's performance.

"Wow, you're great, Akaashi-kun! I knew provoking you would have you show us your thoughts." 

Akaashi raised a brow, questioning why she was playing it off as if that was her ulterior motive. 

"What? That was your idea from the start, prez?" One member asked. 

"Duh! I can sense a great dancer from a mile away. Also, we'll add Akaashi's routine to ours." 

The studio was filled with members praising Akaashi and Asami for her absolute 'judgement.' 

For a psychology major, she really knew how to save herself from the predicament.

Akaashi, uncomfortable with the aura, instinctively turned his head to check the clock. To his fortune, it was a half an hour till his shift so he bid his farewells, grabbed his coat and bag and made his way out of the studio. 

Asami, in between his departure, thanked him for modifying the dance routine. But like before, she was tense. And again, she grinned a grin that didn't scream a grin. 

Walking out the studio, Akaashi couldn't contain his smile. Despite almost being chewed out by the president, he was able to express all of the ideas he's been meaning to share.

I guess the constant accumulation of choreo ideas building up from freshman year were all worth to this satisfying moment.

And it was all because of Bokuto's encouragement. 

"I can't believe I did that." Akaashi laughed to himself, taking advantage of the rare proudness he felt for himself. 

"Akaashi!" 

A voice called out. The voice of the person he wanted to thank. 

Akaashi looked up to see Bokuto dressed in his post-practice clothes and hair down, meaning he recently took a shower. 

The older ran up to him and questioned Akaashi's smile, also delighted to see that Akaashi was in a good mood. 

"Why are you so happy? Did something happen today during- Woah." Bokuto paused. He had to comprehend the situation he was in at the moment. 

Akaashi abruptly jumped in his arms, wrapping his around Bokuto's neck and is now currently tightly hugging the taller man. 

"Thank you. Your words help so much." Akaashi pulled him in closer and rested his head against his shoulder. 

Bokuto stood still. His mind said to wrap your arms around Akaashi and squeeze him the way you have always daydreamed of doing but his body couldn't move. 

He was inexplicably happy that his own senses were falling into chaos. 

Akaashi realized how the hug was one sided and immediately let go, profusely apologizing for putting his hands on Bokuto without his permission, as well as explaining the reason for the sudden embrace.

"Sorry, did that make you uncomfortable? That was inappropriate, sorry. Oh god, that was not my intention." 

Seeing Akaashi break into a mini panic somehow broke Bokuto out of his small paralysis. Shaking his head rigorously, he shouted, "Wait, don't let go I wasn't able to hug you back yet."

Being pulled back into his arms sent confused ideas flying over Akaashi's head. Bokuto lacing his arms around Akaashi's waist and holding him to his chest like there was no tomorrow lowered the physical desires he had. He wanted to lace his hands around the other's as well, but he'll save that for next time. 

"I'm proud of you! I knew how much you wanted to do that! You're amazing, Akaashi." 

Akaashi chuckled, thanking him in between the softness of his laughs. Raising his hand, he caressed Bokuto's head, as well as running his long fingers through the ends of his damp strands to avoid hurting him. 

"Hm, again." Bokuto melted into Akaashi's body, letting his head rest between Akaashi's neck and collarbone. 

"What? This?" 

Akaashi continued to run his fingers through Bokuto's hair, tugging at it a bit to detangle the strands but in a way to avoid hurting him. Akaashi felt the breath of Bokuto's chuckle hit the skin of his neck, sending a wave of a prickling sensation all over and repressed noises he had to forcefully swallow. 

"Yeah, like that." Bokuto grunted, shifting his head closer to Akaashi's. 

"What the fuck, get a room." 

The two stiffened, broke away from each other and faced the disgusted look on Kenma's face and the smirk on Kuroo's. 

"I swear and I thought Oikawa was physically amok." Kenma added on. 

"Awe, is this why you rushed out of the shower, captain?" Kuroo taunted. 

Bokuto held his hand up, shaking his head intensely. "Nope, not today. I don't want to hear ANYTHING from the two of you." 

He took Akaashi's hand and dragged him away from the two quickly. "Let's go, Akaashi! I'l drop you off halfway to work."

Kenma and Kuroo watched the two hastily walk away from them, leaving Kenma in utter disbelief. 

"You know, I don't have the mental strength to analyze the two. We are only at a Thursday and I haven't slept for one and a half days."

Kuroo stared at Kenma with DISBELIEF. The man said that he hasn't slept in a while and saying it was a Thursday on a Friday justified his statement. 

"Kenma, it's Friday." 

He look up at Kuroo with a stressed faced. "No? It's a Thursday. I remember since-" 

Kuroo held out his phone at Kenma with the calendar being on display. 

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw." Kenma said apathetically, despite feeling the depths of his stress eat him out alive. He'd rather be pulled within the depths of hell at this point. 

"You know, that sounds tempting but uncomfortable so I'd have to pass." Kuroo laughs.

"Damn it, ugh." The stressed man pulled his hoodie over his head, muffling a small scream into the material.

"Stop that, you'll suffocate."

"I'll take up any chance to avoid the livestream today." 

"Livestream?" Kuroo questioned. 

"If you agree to lend me your dorm for an hour, I'll answer all of your questions." 

Kuroo gently grabs onto one of Kenma's wrist and pulls him in the direction of his dorm. 

"Anything for you, Kenma." 

──────

"You're a YouTuber who promised their viewers to go live for the first time in months, that's why you were panicking earlier?"

"Mhm."

"How many subs? Are you well known?" 

"Well, it helps me pay the bills so I guess so." 

Kenma was sprawled across Kuroo's room, having his phone propped against a bunch of books on his desk on the floor, parallel to Kuroo's bed. 

"Kenma, you do realize that you're famous. How can you be so nonchalant-" 

"My persona is technically famous, not me. Don't freak out or else I'll freak out." 

Kuroo smiles. He didn't understand how Kenma could be so humble, but I guess he found another trait to add to his list of 'Why I am so invested in this cranky and borderline misanthropist.'

"Alright. I'm going to take another shower so call me if you need anything." 

Kenma nodded at his words before he walked out of the room with fresh clothes in his hands.

He grabbed his black mask out of his bag and put it on his face, stretching it out as far as he can to hide his defining features. He pulled his hair into a half up, cleared his throat and pressed the 'live' button on his professional insta account.

Kenma's phone blew up the second his live started with thousands of fans storming it. Despite his lack of interest in many things, seeing his watchers happy is something that motivates him and something that he enjoys seeing.

"Oh wow, there are already 100k of you in here." Kenma quietly says, earning a handful of comments about how adorable his tired like voice was. 

"Did I eat today?" Kenma reads out the reoccurring questions in the chat. 

"Yes. My friend forced me to actually. I hope you guys ate as well." 

Kenma waited a bit more to let the viewers come in since he would get a usual of 250k viewers per live. He honestly questioned why there were so many viewers. He barely talks on his streams and gameplays, let alone how he barely shows any excitement while playing. Nonetheless, he was eternally grateful. Bokuto, Oikawa, and Kenma would've probably be homeless or suffering in the dorms if it weren't for Kenma's share in the rent. 

"Why do you sound so tired? Oh, I haven't slept in a while. Make sure you all sleep well or else I'll stop commenting the timestamps for each jump scare and have you all suffer." 

Comments full of "no's" and "We promise we'll take care of ourselves" flooded the chat, causing Kenma to laugh a bit. 

Some time passed and Kenma has been answering questions from his instagram story. There was an abundance of it so he always has to narrow it down to the most asked. 

He read one of the questions from the tablet he used to note down 'important shit', he likes to say. "I'm in my senior year of college so phase two of hell is about to end." 

Kenma continues to scroll through the list of questions, trying to find the ones that'll entertain his viewers the most. 

Just as we was about to speak up, Kuroo walks inside his room ever so quietly. Kenma looked to his side and saw him; black sweats and a white sweater as he dries his hair with the small towel in his hands. Kenma found that strangely domestic. 

Kuroo walks over to his bed that was directly across from Kenma and, with his hands, signals him to continue and to not mind him. 

Viewers asked who that was and Kenma stated he was over at his friend's place. Upon reading the chat, he sighs and clarifies.

"Yes, the same friend that forced me to eat today." 

Kuroo bites his lower lip to contain his laughter after getting a strong glare from Kenma. 

"Anyway, last question before I end the live. Don't worry, I'll have another one next week. Ok, so a bunch of you asked why I suddenly became so infatuated with the antagonist from the previous game I played." 

Kuroo sat up, curious at Kenma's answer as well. He rested his elbows on his knees, as well as his chin on his hand. 

"Well, not to sound insane or anything of that sort but it's the way he assassinates his victims I guess." 

Kenma continues to scroll through his tablet, trying to diminish the tension by not making much of it. 

"He's interesting. Especially the way his fingers slowly wrap around his sufferer's neck. One by one, mocking the other." 

He takes a small glance at Kuroo and proceeds to say, "It's attractive." 

"Anyway, not the way he kills people. Gross. His design is just great. And plus, his modus operandi is more on the 'passive' side, you can say. It's interesting." 

Kuroo's hands were tightly clenched, gaze concentrated on Kenma.

"Ok, that's it for the live. Thanks again for watching. And please eat and sleep. I'll take one for the team. Ok, bye everyone, see you next week." 

Kenma turned his phone off and set his gadgets onto the side. 

"What?" He asked, noticing Kuroo's smug look directed at him. 

"Wrapping his hands around their sufferer's neck? Good to know you're into that." 

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. I said I like that way he passively _executes_ the characters." 

"I'm curious on how he did it. Can you show me?" 

"Search it up on YouTube." Kenma gives him a distasteful look.

"Awe, cmon Kenma. I want to get the full experience." Kuroo slightly leans back, letting his arms support his weight. 

"Don't be stupidly weird." He responds, tidying his things up by putting his electronics and mask back in his backpack. 

"You're going?" 

"Mhm. Thanks for the negotiations."

Raising a brow, Kuroo suddenly got an epiphany. No way in hell would he let an open chance of provocation escape his hands. 

"Kenma, come here for a second." He motions his hands at Kenma. 

"What? No." 

"Just come here." 

The agitated one surrenders and walks over to him, keeping a distance though. After all, it was Kuroo he was talking about. 

Kenma looked down at Kuroo while the other did the opposite. 

"Show me, please."

"No."

Kuroo didn't stop. "But I'm curious."

"I don't care. Leave me alone, I'm going now." 

"Can't do it? That's why?" Kuroo shrugs his shoulders, the color of his voice sounding like an unimpressed yawn. 

Kenma's composure was on the brink of falling apart and he scolded the way he was so easily affected by Kuroo. "Ugh, you know you can be so damn annoying." 

"Guess I was right. My poor innocent Kenma couldn't do such a thing. Even though it was just a simple request, he couldn't do it. Guess it was too difficult even for the likes of himself." 

A vein bulged out. 

Kenma clicks his tongue, belligerently pushed Kuroo's body down on the bed, straddling his lap and, as requested, wrapping his fingers slowly and gently around Kuroo's neck. 

He leans in close to the taller's face with an evident amount of buttons that were pushed. "I said, shut the fuck up."

Kuroo was taken aback from the sudden actions of Kenma, quite proud to say the least. But damn, did he find it attractive. 

He gave Kenma a smug look, bringing one hand to the back of Kenma's head and bringing him closer. Kuroo softly rubbed the side of his face against Kenma's, closing his eyes as they both melt from the touch of the other.

"See? That wasn't so hard, kitty." Kuroo whispers, letting the fresh breath of his wander across Kenma's face. 

"You're so annoying." 

"I know. But I also know that you love it." Kuroo says, moving his hands to Kenma's thighs, snaking it up to his waist as he readjusts himself to a seated position. 

"Let me go." Kenma commanded.

"I don't want to." 

Kuroo tightly wraps his arms around Kenma's waist, snuggling his head against the smaller's chest as well. He sighs into a smile, enjoying the physical comfort Kenma brought. 

"You'll eventually have to let go." Kenma responded, letting his hand sit on Kuroo's head. 

Kuroo hugs him even tighter, devouring Kenma into his embrace as much as possible. 

"No, I don't want to. Guess you'll have to suffer with me for a long time." Kuroo chuckles through his words.

Kenma gave in and rested the side of his face on Kuroo's head, burying his uncontrollable grin.

"Guess I have to then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long author's note up ahead.
> 
> oh my lanta the amount of times I screamed at Bokuto and Akaashi while writing this 🕳🏃 
> 
> Are you proud of Akaashi cause I fucking am. 
> 
> Again, thank you for your patience. My body decided to do a 180 and said screw you asshole, suffer with me LMAO. But I'm ok now and thriving. *inserts meme of bibble screaming*
> 
> OH btw, Kuroken hasn't labeled their relationship yet so let your minds go wild ;) Maybe I'll do a character q&a when we hit the 20th chapter mark, idk depends on you guys if you have any questions.
> 
> I've already planned future chapters and it's safe to say that chapter 18 will probably be all you Iwaoi Stans favorite. 👀
> 
> Ok last one, I made a playlist on Spotify to get myself in the mood to write LOLZ here's the link if you want to vibe to it: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4yVHCMnzz3i3dfwoAaVQEW?si=aNSZIsvZR6G-FWPhh-HUeQ
> 
> Again, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFIC AND INTERACTING. I appreciate it a lot!
> 
> next chapter will be Bokuaka focused. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves and d r i n k water.


	17. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today :)
> 
> Also, THANK YOU FOR 8K READS HERE AND 9K ON WATTPAD AHH. THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY WTF
> 
> if there are any mistakes, I am sorry, don't mind them, and enjoy LMAO

It has been universally accepted that not falling into the categories of being the 'default', oppression and prejudice will, as well, fall in the lines of one's life. That by going against the implemented norms of society is viewed as a crime or unethical to tradition. 

The basics of that philosophy countered Bokuto's mind as he was staring at the line of writing utensils he organized instead of doing the work he told Akaashi he would do. The variety of pencils and the singular pen were neatly placed in a single file line, bringing Bokuto to be concerned over the pen's well being for being singled out. 

He eyed it sternly, sympathizing with the inanimate object. 

"Hey, Akaashi." Bokuto spoke up.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" 

"Should I get more pens? I feel like a jerk for owning too many pencils and only one pen." 

Akaashi, immersed in pain while doing his make-up assignments, stared up at the other with an unfathomable expression. Last time he checked, they agreed to go to their favorite and designated cafe just to do work, yet he's here trying to establish a well rounded answer for Bokuto. 

"If you think about it, this pen could be judged by the other pencils for being different." He added on. 

"It's not alive, so I think the _writing instruments_ are unbothered." Said Akaashi, wondering if that response would satiate Bokuto's odd troubles. Seeing Bokuto open his mouth to respond quickly dismissed that though. 

"Dude, if you think about it the pen might be lonely!" Bokuto turns to Akaashi, who soon turned even more concerned at the fact he was genuinely distressed over this. 

"I thought we were here to do our assignments?" 

"Not when this is screaming for justice, excuse you!" Bokuto lifted up the pen and waved it in front of the other. "Akaashi, think about it," 

"I really don't want to, Bokuto-san." Akaashi sighs.

"Say that I was born with a claw," Bokuto starts out. 

Seeing that nothing will stop Bokuto from his crisis over the injustice his writing objects have, Akaashi stopped arguing back and let him have the space. Although he did wish his mind would stop aggressively gyrating. 

"And that will obviously will stand out from the rest of the crowd because what kind of human has a claw, right? I would be considered different." 

"Ok, continue." Akaashi said.

Bokuto clears his throat, proudness flowing even before he could verbally announce his statement. 

"I would be judged, correct? And not just an auto-pilot, subconscious judging. More like a _'How monstrous'_ kind of way. You get me?" Bokuto changed the pitch of his voice to perfectly match the phrase, as well as his expression to fully get his point across. Akaashi quietly laughed at the persona he made. It faintly hit a bit too close to home. 

"Well, that's inevitable. That form of judgment is unfortunately engraved within most humans." 

"See, and this is where the unfairness enters. My hands may be a different structure but we use it for the same reason, so why am I judged? This is frustrating me. I can't do this."

Akaashi smiles. Bokuto was well known for being your certified himbo around campus but when it counts, his mind is quite keen. Admirable, as Akaashi likes to say. "You should write about this for our next paper." 

"You're right! It's such a good topic too! Can't believe I can be such a genius sometimes, right Akaashi?" He nudges the man next to him with a grin reaching to his ears.

"Yes. And because you're such a genius, I'm sure you can understand that we both need to do our work." Akaashi retorted, plummeting the eagerness Bokuto has been accumulating throughout this whole topic. 

He "passively" expressed his defeat in such colorful words that Akaashi couldn't help but become interested. Akaashi didn't know that combining the words fuck, jackass, and excellent would be amusingly shocking to him.

Bokuto rested his head on the table, throwing a small fit at Akaashi's response. The man who sat next to him didn't seem to be bothered though, since he instantly went back to work. He stared at Akaashi. It was unintentional and he was the only prominence in the direction Bokuto was looking at so he couldn't avoid it. 

Bokuto watched Akaashi resting his face on his right hand, eyes moving slowly side to side as the gaze on his laptop gets lower; probably proofreading his essays. Bokuto quietly laughed at Akaashi's impatience and dissatisfaction. The strained look when he's reading the screen, or when his eyes widen from either being impressed or disappointed at his choice of words. And his left hand, resting right next to Bokuto's face while softly tapping on the surface methodically. 

Slender, long, and pale fingers hitting the table seemed to peculiarly bewitched Bokuto's attention. 

"Akaashi! I never noticed how long your fingers are." Bokuto slightly got up, inching in closer to observe Akaashi's hands more.

He glanced at the fascinated man. "Bokuto-san, why are you just staring at it like that?" 

"Hm?" Bokuto hummed as a responce. His eyes raised to land on Akaashi's, "Well, you did say your hands are sensitive."

"Yes, but," 

"Now that I think about it, are your hands bigger than mine?" Bokuto shot up from his seat and held his hand out in front of him. "Let's compare!" 

Akaashi complied, too drained from the last conversation to speak up.

He raised his left hand and hovered it against Bokuto's; their skin's barely touching. Bokuto pushed his hands closer to Akaashi's, aligning their fingers together to properly measure. The way the calluses on Bokuto's and the smooth skin on Akaashi's fingers seemed too tender to be a mere comparison. Even if it was the slightest form of intimacy, Akaashi was first to realize how it was equivalent to an embrace. 

"Your hands are bigger than mines! Your hands are so pretty-" His attention moving from their hands to Akaashi's vast and relaxed eyes tightened the muscles of Bokuto's. Akaashi smiled, throwing Bokuto off his steadiness. Correcting himself, he rephrased and finished his previous sentence as 'pretty big just like a setter's hand'."

Akaashi just nodded and chuckled. 

Bokuto was slow to the realization but better late than never, he too figured that this whole situation was the equivalent to an embrace.

However, just like all embraces, someone or something will have to make it let go. For the both of them, it was the abrupt text spams coming from Akaashi's phone. 

He jumped in his seat, removing his hand from Bokuto's and reaching over to pick his phone up.

"What happened, Akaashi?" Bokuto leaned in to get a peek of Akaashi's phone as well. 

"Apparently there's an emergency with the clubs so practice starts right now." Akaashi concluded as he was skimming through the messages. 

"Crap, I need to get back to campus." He said, quickly getting up while simultaneously gathering his stuff.

"Sorry, Bokuto-san. Let's continue tomorrow, ok?" 

Bokuto raised his brow with question. "What do you mean? I'm going with you." He laughed at the end of his sentence, then got up and packed his supplies. 

"You do know that I'm going to club practice, right?"

"Duh? I'll watch for a bit then go straight to the gym." He shrugged. "Also, I'm pretty sure I am welcomed at your practice any time." 

"Gee, nice confidence." Akaashi sighs humorously.

Bokuto grinned. "Thanks, I grew it myself."

___________________

Akaashi and Bokuto quickly made it back to campus. It only took them an unplanned yet successful detour, Bokuto life threateningly dragging Akaashi, and almost being involved in a hit and run. That didn't bother Akaashi much though since the suing can help him pay his college fees, but that's besides the point. 

The two hastily entered the club room and walked up to the small throng near the center. A cacophony of apprehensive and stressed voices filled the entirety of the room, as well as some members running around and trying to find the solution Akaashi is still confused on. 

"What happened?" Akaashi asked the nearest person to him. 

"It's Chisaki. He sprained his ankle during practice today." The girl informed him. Akaashi responded only with the shock in his eyes. He moved his head past everyone to see the member on the ground, clutching his leg. 

Asami and two others were near him. An ice pack and a cushion made out of jackets were placed under his leg for support. 

"Oh crap." Bokuto reacted. He observed the leg more before adding any information to the problem. "From my personal experience, that won't heal soon." 

The pessimism on the situation aggravated. Asami ran her hand through tangled hair which is usually neatly done. 

"Fuck. I'm sorry guys. I don't know what happened to my balance." Chisaki said, rubbing his hand on his tightened jaw. 

"It's ok." Asami assured. "Mistakes happen and we obviously can't do anything about it. Just get some rest." 

She gets up from the floor which catches the attention of all the members. 

"Our main problem right now is to find a substitute for Chisaki's part. Anyone is qualified at this point considering that the festival is less than a month away." 

Most members didn't want to admit it but the cowardliness prevented them from stepping up to the situation. Asami's dances were difficult. It taunted you if you couldn't follow along. The pros and cons of having a talented president.

"Maybe we can have two people learn Chisaki's parts for the four dances so they can switch." Akaashi suggested. 

"I like that idea. But half already has a part in the dance and the others, such as yourself, aren't even part of the dance unit." The answer coming from Asami was sharp, somehow shutting off any needed ideas so far.

"I guess so." 

Akaashi closed his eyes, concentrating on a plan to compensate for the situation. He over calculated an answer that seemed to be outright obvious from the start. 

Bokuto wondered how no one, even for a second, thought about the answer that was **literally** in front of them.

"Um, why not just have Akaashi fill in? He knows how to dance." Bokuto nonchalantly addressed, earning a hard tug on his arm from the other.

"Bokuto-san." He whispered. 

"Have Akaashi fill in?" Asami returned with a quizzical strain in her eyes. Bokuto simply smiled and nodded. 

"Wait, that's a good idea!" One member said. 

"Akaashi-san showed us his choreo ideas weeks ago, right? I think he's suitable for the role." Another added.

The centered man shook his head, thinking what he has done that caused him to end up in a situation such as this. He pleaded in his mind how he only wanted to push buttons from behind the scenes as he vicariously performed through the dancers.

"I don't know guys- We barely saw him dance and,"

"Asami," Chisaki called out, "Just let him have that part. If we are being reasonable, he's a great dancer. You even said so yourself." 

The woman awkwardly giggled and clasped her hands. Her response after that were a series of stutters and incomplete phrases. 

"See? Problem solved!" Bokuto cheered. 

Akaashi internally melted. The dilemma struck him. He was fairly excited but despised the pressure and attention. 

"Bokuto-san, please don't blurt out things like that next time. You know how I feel about-" 

"Of course I know how you feel. That's why I interceded." He laughed. 

Akaashi couldn't argue with that. Bokuto perceived him in a way that was comparable to the superpower of having x-ray vision. 

"No, Akaashi-san has a point here. This part is demanding and put a heavy load of pressure." Asami pointed out. 

Akaashi's hands slowly crept to the back of his body, intertwining with each other.

"I mean," She continued, "The festival is in two weeks and we are known to be one of the well known college dance groups in the city. And if he messes up, he'll drag the whole team down. The pressure will be quite difficult to stomach." 

Asami stuck her bottom lip out to emulate an innocent look that added a hint of sympathy. "As your president, I deeply care about the members." 

Akaashi responded with a hesitant 'yes'. Was he a bit ticked off? Of course. The insecurities invalidated his anger and that silenced him. He continued to hold his hands much tighter.

Asami's words made sense to Akaashi. Even if Akaashi did learn new routines for his stripper job, he felt as if it didn't mean anything if it meant having the possibility of dragging his team down. His mind has gotten greatly heavy from trying to take in the obligation. This reminded him why he joined the backstage unit of the dance crew. 

His fingers clawed on one another, finding an opening to peel the skin off. The continuation of Asami's targeting speech didn't help at all. Reading a person's actions seemed to fly over her head when it came to him.

"Oh, and not to mention that he also has a job. We don't want to harm Akaashi's state in any way. The pressure is sickening." 

"Don't worry." Bokuto cuts her off as she takes a quick breath in between her attacks. 

The picking on Akaashi's hands stopped. His hands have gotten warm. Bokuto somehow made his way to Akaashi's hands and pulled it behind his back, thumb gently rubbing over Akaashi's skin. 

"That doesn't matter. Akaashi is hardworking. He'll be fine." Bokuto corrected with a determined and proud smirk.

Akaashi glanced up at Bokuto to see that proud look on his face. The taller of the two returned the gaze and playfully winked. 

The gratefulness Akaashi had at that moment was inexplicable. All he could say in the simplest form was that he was lucky. 

He thought to himself as Bokuto continued to tightly wrap his hands around Akaashi's, _"for now, this if fine. It's enough for me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a long ass time wndijwi Thank you for your patience :))
> 
> at times, I stare at my screen and whisper, "Damn, Bokuto is painfully gay here. Why tf is he trying to avoid-" (I SWEAR IT'LL ALL MAKE SENSE SOON)
> 
> I have headcanons on topics Bokuto could just ramble on and on about to anyone, especially to Akaashi so that explains the weird beginning of this chapter. 😎
> 
> Also I'm updating twice today because why the fuck not🕺
> 
> Stay safe and hydrate. Take breaks from work too and I'm proud of y'all!!


	18. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's Iwaoi time

It's been a whole week and Akaashi felt as if he sold his soul to perfect the choreography. He usually fell on the diligent side of the student spectrum but this felt like a whole new level of determination. It almost paralleled the personality of the MC of some sort of motivational show.

Yet, Bokuto seemed to be more excited for Akaashi. The constant visits to Akaashi's practice, bringing him snacks and beverages, asking him about his progress totaled Bokuto's whole attention. The dancer wondered if he should just give his role to Bokuto. Bokuto did joke and try to learn a couple of steps, only to be marked as overall stiff but his posterior moves said otherwise.

The two didn't register the idea of being involved with each other's hardships and endeavor. The concept seemed too perplexing to the pair.

Oikawa, on the other hand, was struggling with registering the endeavor he is currently going through.

It has been months and Oikawa felt as if he was in his third year of high school again. Defeated, and despite having "everything", he somehow felt stagnant. God, the fact that he even dared to compare his nasty high school experience with his situation with Iwaizumi showed how much hell he was giving Oikawa.

Oikawa knew exactly how he felt and he decided to play it as nothing, thinking that'll desensitize the pain to the worse outcomes he created in his mind. Either rejection or being "cheated" on by the person he fancied. He didn't exactly map out his feelings this far. Most of these "infatuations", like by textbook definition, were impermanent. The man engraved the idea of having an angsty liaison with Iwaizumi; 'spicing' things up for his last year of college before he went off to the actual despairs of the reality.

The mere thoughts of the physical and short lived aspect changed overtime. Quite slowly, but incredibly evident. At least in Oikawa's eyes and he hoped in Iwaizumi's as well.

He wondered what kind of relationship they had when:

1)Morning and nightly greetings to "fucking eat or else I'll make your regimen hell" -Iwaizumi Hajime one morning when Oikawa refused to eat a solid breakfast.

2)Finding out your college professor has a life long dream of becoming a professional sports trainer, which leads to the whole night of the two confiding their aspirations with each other

and 3) He read Oikawa like an open book. Who in the fuck was Iwaizumi to see right past Oikawa, the person with the most consolidated and obscure facade.

Those wholehearted, genuine messages that couldn't pass for a paragraph, reminding that Oikawa's efforts were enough for Iwaizumi completely threw him off.

And the fact that he coveted for more finally kicked the bucket of the engraved idea he had. Oikawa questioned how and what to do with the foreign set of emotions, rather than the fact that he is a student and Iwaizumi is a college professor, also somehow his friendly strip club owner.

Oikawa wished for a lavish and exciting life that kept him on his toes but he didn't expect the whole baggage.

The worst part of it all was how willingly Oikawa would take that mask off just for him, and only him. It was an honest gesture of wanting to get close to the person he yearned for.

"Fuck, why am I doing this." Oikawa choked on his words and relentlessly turned the wheel into the parking lot of the infamous gay club that started it all.

He was, without question, should be at home and following the routine that'll help mitigate his knee pain that Iwaizumi personally did research on. But nope. He was taking long and quite small, timid steps inside.

"Hey, Tanaka! Is Iwa-chan here?" Oikawa asked one of the guards outside. Bokuto, Kenma, and him would regularly attend, despite the 'no student' policy and became well acquainted with the staff.

"Yeah, he's busy though. Iwaizumi-san hasn't left his office in like two hours." Tanaka responded.

Oikawa nodded and waved before making his way to the boss' office.

He was here for one reason: To confirm the ambiguous yet somehow clear undertones to their relationship. The confusion was excruciating, which is why Oikawa avoided commitment. Oikawa's hands were building up sweat, pulse beating much faster than his average.

"This isn't like you're proposing, you idiot. You just need some clarification, yeah." He chanted as soon as he was right outside his office.

With a quick switch, Oikawa plastered that carefree attitude to shelter away the apprehension building up. He swung the door open without knocking and yelled, "Iwa-chan!"

"Oikawa, what the fuck?" Iwaizumi jumped from his seat, a few papers being scattered around him. 

"Geez, you're more vulgar outside of campus."

"I wonder why." He rolled his eyes. They followed back to watch Oikawa walking around his office before sitting in the seat he would usually sit in. The one farthest from him.

"Also, why are you here? You have class tomorrow and I told you to follow that exercise, you dumbass."

"What are you, my dad?" Oikawa raised his eyebrow. "Although that doesn't seem too bad, don't you think?"

Iwaizumi narrowed him down with his eyes, giving him the glare he would always give. "Don't push it. And if you're done bothering me, then you can leave."

Oikawa threw his arms up and stretched them, as well as throwing his head back. "You're so harsh. I just wanted to hang out." The tone of his voice lacked the playfulness and brought out the sincerity.

_Shit_

Silence last for a minute before Iwaizumi spoke up.

"Just don't distract me."

A smile grew on Oikawa's face. "I do that without trying, sweetheart. So technically that sounds like a you problem if you're distracted-"

"Oikawa, be quiet." Iwaizumi added on.

"Yes, sir." He laughed.

Oikawa sat there for most of the time either on his phone watching old volleyball games or watching old volleyball games as he snuck glances at Iwaizumi.

Oikawa wondered how he was going to close his wonderings and statements now that he's actually here.

He got up, sauntered over to Iwaizumi and stood behind him as he watched him do work from above. Oikawa took into pride that Iwaizumi didn't care and continued on. He watched him flip the papers, type on his laptop, and marked down notes as well. Being the nosy person he is, he read a few documents and emails.

**"Young adults support system from domestic abuse"**

"Oh, you're planning on teaming up with a nonprofit organization?" Oikawa asked, after reading into more of the information displayed on Iwaizumi's computer.

"Yeah. I wanted to hire new people to work as waiters and waitresses here. You know, to help them get back on financially from what happened in their past." He responded calmly, but Oikawa could sense the excitement even it tried being the most concealed in the situation.

Oikawa broke into a big smile. That was it. That was the deal breaker to his confusion and all of the questions he felt towards Iwaizumi.

"You're a good person." He stated, calming the happiness in his tone before speaking.

"Helping others out. Just doing what the bare minimum of a human being should be." Iwaizumi debated.

"god, if you're the bare minimum, then what's everyone else?" Oikawa's honest tone slipped, again. The lengthy breath he left out, the way his laugh could bring Cupid's whole reputation to shame, it was too painfully obvious.

In that exact moment, the two exactly knew Oikawa's feelings.

Iwaizumi stopped typing and Oikawa's brain stopped calculating a way to save him from the growing predicament.

By default, Oikawa diverted fast. A smirk grew on his face.

"Oh, come on now Iwa-chan, don't act like you didn't notice. You're quite the intellect, right?" Oikawa thanked the god of deception for giving him the talent of being to say one thing, but completely feel the opposite.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat quietly, preparing himself to get up. "I should check on the workers."

_No._

Oikawa pulled on his wrist to make the older stumble towards him. Was it impulsive? Yes. Was Oikawa able to think reasonably at that moment? Of course not.

"And it doesn't take a genius to figure yours out as well, Iwa-chan. We're on the same boat here." Oikawa tightened the grip on Iwaizumi's wrist. It didn't mean any harm, he was just afraid that he'd leave him.

"Elaborate." Iwaizumi spoke, his voice full of breath.

"C'mon, what is this? A class seminar?" Oikawa slightly and annoyingly raised his tone a bit.

Iwaizumi's stare didn't fall. He clenched his hands inconspicuously.

"Oikawa, I have work."

"You've been purposefully avoiding this, right?"

Iwaizumi sighed, shaking Oikawa's grip and taking a step back. He wondered why that felt like a rejection.

"Listen, we'll discuss later. I need to tend to my workers right now." He made up another sorry excuse Oikawa knew since it was currently the intermission between the performances.

"Iwa, please," Oikawa rolled his eyes, "I've been here way more than most of my classes. I know how you run things here." His eyes squinted with such aggression causing Iwaizumi to make sure to stand his ground.

"Well, use your words. What do you want to get out of this conversation?"

Oikawa broke. He grabbed Iwaizumi both by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall near them.

The way Iwaizumi's eyes at that moment toyed with Oikawa, as if the expression he gave off didn't scream any sincerity. The trifling smug on Iwaizumi's lip boiled Oikawa even more. And that fact that it was also an act, just like his, made Oikawa seethe.

All he wanted at that moment was for them to be upfront.

"This must be fun for you, right? Knowing that you have an emotional advantage here since my feelings are well more committed and alive than yours?"

He caught Iwaizumi click his tongue.

The act of Oikawa Tooru dropped. He wanted nothing more than to find the cathartic moment he dreamt and if doing the act he feared the most was the answer, then so be it. Vulnerability, man did Oikawa hate that.

"Poor Oikawa Tooru, finally being vulnerable to the man who's intentions may be all just for show!" The dramatical enthusiasm grew, including the rough pushing of the man against the wall.

"Now if you actually gave one example of how I played with your emotions, you would be making some sort of sense right now." Iwaizumi retorted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He grabbed onto the collar of Iwaizumi's shirt. "Wowing me with that cursed tongue of yours, backing out whenever we had some moment, or making time to actually see you just for you to push me away. Why? So you can have a laugh?" He scoffed.

"Don't even get me started with you stupidly questioning why we're on the same boat?! Was it just me thinking that our feelings are synched?"

Oikawa knew what he was saying was all wrong. He knew Iwaizumi's nature. Cold and distant, yet he used those characteristics that he adored against the man himself, all because he wanted to prove his point.

"A laugh? Is that what you think is all is?" Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away. "Do I have to explain the shit I've done just and only for you?"

"Of course you don't. And that's what sucks because at the end of the day they all feel empty."

"Look at it from a bigger perspective, Oikawa. Where do you think we stand right now?" Iwaizumi hinted their academic relationship. It felt like a sharp burn.

"I know, the reminders were not needed." He glared.

"And so are the unnecessary assumptions, Oikawa."

"Shit!" Oikawa sharply inhaled a breath, bringing his fingers to his hair and grabbed onto groups of it, feeling it popping off his scalp. "It's because you can't be honest with yourself for a second! Especially in this situation, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi took action quickly and placed Oikawa's hands in front of him.

"You don't understand, you asshole. I'm fucking terrified and I've been blindly committed to this for so long. I can't handle this. It's new to me. I don't know how-" He couldn't finish his sentence. Oikawa choked back on the repressed tears of frustration. His chest was tight and his mind felt as if it was drowning. 

The panic grew. Iwaizumi tried to hold him close but he pulled away harshly.

Oikawa believed, without a doubt that Iwaizumi was cathartic. Yet he was also the reason why Oikawa needed to let this relief out. He felt a familiar wave of nausea, the kind he felt when he wasn't able to bring his team to nationals.

He felt dramatic. But the intense fear of losing something you relish is far from making him okay.

"Be clear, please. Tell me what you need right now so we can clear this, all right?" Iwaizumi asked, indicating Oikawa's mental state. However, the younger interpreted the question in another way.

His muscles dropped. They weren't technically off edge but they fell, in some way. Oikawa walked to Iwaizumi and latched his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, pulling him close to his face.

Iwaizumi was aware of what he was trying to do, letting his body act out on its own accord. Iwaizumi's face stressed, forcefully grabbing Oikawa's shirt and pulled him away from the dangers of their grab.

"Don't be fucking rash! Think for a second, Oikawa."

_Oh, he's angry._

Oikawa laughed. His idea of acting carefree did not make this situation any less painful.

"You." Oikawa spoke lowly, answering Iwaizumi's question. "Just you."

Oikawa grinned and grabbed Iwaizumi's hand away from his shirt. "Man, here I am being honest and you couldn't let a single emotion drop. Typical cold Iwaizumi-san." He stretched, playing the whole state as a joke.

"Don't misunderstand. I have my reasons." Iwaizumi said, not knowing on what spectrum his expression should fall.

"We all do. I just wish you were honest with me. That's all." He forced a smile through the aching, furious yells his throat wanted to let out. He barely made it out Iwaizumi's office before he was at his limit.

Being rejected would've stung, however the truth would've sufficed.

Oikawa never knew how yearning for someone could easily ruin you until the person he yearned for was within reach, but something he couldn't have. And what sucks the most was in that moment, Iwaizumi thought the same. 

In the end, they were both on the same boat, just at different points.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh if yall come for Oikawa or Iwa and laugh at them, it's on sight with your esophagus.
> 
> Im jk, maybe. but this was a mess and I like that it was a mess because that's how miscommunications work🧑🌾
> 
> IWA NEVER DISAPPOINTS SO JUST YOU WAIT JFSNSJFA
> 
> ALSO BRUH that Kuroken fanfic will be published soon. swear lmao
> 
> and if it makes you feel any better, Oikawa regularly hangs out at Iwaizumi's work office 
> 
> :' D
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you all :))


	19. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back baby
> 
> Thank you all for your support! I appreciate all of the comments and kudos you guys leave! You guys were one of the highlights of my 2020 wtf THANK YOU AGAIN AND ENJOY

It's safe to say that Bokuto's constant visits and erratic conversations with Akaashi during dance practice won't be going anywhere any time soon. Being the hardworking nit-pick Akaashi is, he would stay an hour or so later to polish his dancing. You could say that the antagonizing comments Asami makes is more of a motivation than a deterrent. It stresses Akaashi out. His body has been screaming for hot packs and "Sore Muscle Massage Oil" for the past week and his stripper job wasn't helping out either.

But Bokuto stayed and kept him company even though Akaashi could get a bit cranky at times. His hyper presence and the water bottles Bokuto offered Akaashi was enough to soothe some of his problems. However Akaashi wasn't the only one dealing with intense problems at the moment.

"I'm not excited for practice today." Bokuto groans, swinging his legs off the bench that was the perfect size for him. Actually, it was quite short, but he liked the feeling of flipping his legs around like a little kid.

Akaashi, being on the ground and stretching, questioned his misery. 

"Cause of Oikawa and his unknown and unresolved problem. I don't even know what's going on yet he lets it out on me! See!" He slides off the bench to sit in front of Akaashi and sticks his arms out. It was covered in slight purplish and brown bruises from his practice. Akaashi took one look and physically cringed. He stopped stretching to examine Bokuto's arms. 

"Are his serves that aggressive?"

Bokuto snorts. "That would be an understatement. But his serves have been too much lately. That idiot has been taking it out on me!"

"Put some ice on them when you get home." Akaashi says, before going back to stretching his lower legs. "But you mentioned Oikawa being upset over something?"

He nodded, eager to spill the details on the current situation. "Yeah! And this one, I'm assuming, is genuinely bad since he's pushing it and everyone away." 

"How has he been recently though?" 

"Hm, I'm not sure at this point. I'll go talk to him about it when I see him again." Bokuto adds on as he sits in front of Akaashi, copying him by stretching his legs out as well. He laughs a bit when the tips of his feet touches Akaashi's.

Akaashi nods. He felt bad that Oikawa instinctively brushed it off despite seeming like it deeply affects him. Stealing a glance at Bokuto who was continuing to stretch, he wondered if he brushed away his problems as well.

"What about you?" Bokuto asks.

Akaashi perks his head up. "What about me?"

"I mean, are you ok?"

It's been a while since someone has sincerely asked him that. The default answer of "yes" was stuck in his throat, and it didn't help that Bokuto was the one who asked the question. 

"Of course." It was strained.

Bokuto narrows his eyes and they sat in their mini staring contest.

"Liar." 

His answer completely throws Akaashi off but he couldn't react since Bokuto suddenly gets up, yelling how he was going to be late for practice. 

"Shit shit shit. I'm going down as the worst captain if I'm late." 

"Again?" Akaashi asks, which only rushes Bokuto even more to gather his belongings.

Akaashi wasn't going to lie, this was probably the funniest thing he has seen in a hot minute. Really, how can someone have THIS much trouble zipping up his bag? 

"Ok!" Bokuto grabs his stuff, running towards the doors but only to swing his body back in Akaashi's direction. He yells, "I'll call you after practice! You better pick up!" 

Akaashi smiles and nods his head.

He gins back before counting to exit. "Oh, hello Asami! Please take care of Akaashi." He last says to the person he ran into while leaving.

"Oh? Kay? Bye, Kotarou-kun." Asami replies, confused. 

Asami enters the dance room, inevitably meeting eyes with Akaashi and the man inclined his head respectfully. The silence was deafening but he kept his head down and stays silent. One interaction and it was an invitation for Asami to scrutinize him again.

"I'm just here to grab the stuff I forgot earlier." Asami calls out and Akaashi slowly bobs his head to show that he heard her.

He gets up, makes his way to his bag and subtly packs his things up without seeming like he was rushing to get out of there desperately.

 _"Why is the room's atmosphere heavier than my chronic stress?"_ Akaashi thinks to himself.

"I see that you're working quite diligently. Good for you." Asami makes another statement. At least this time it didn't pose as a potential threat. 

"Thank you." 

And not even a second before he can rest his reply, Asami intrudes with her flippant inquires. 

"I wonder why Kotraou-kun was here. Did he misplace something again or?"

Akaashi sighs quietly. He shouldn't have verbally responded to her previously since that was the "invitation" to suspect him in a patronizing way.

"No. He just visited again." 

"Again? You two must be _that_ close despite meeting each other at the start of the year."

Akaashi turned to her with a raised brow. He didn't know how to answer to that statement without sounding anything but defensive. The look on her face was tipping anticipation for an answer. He could've left it off with a simple incline of the head but Asami's stare was trapping. He settled for a question.

"Well, what type of person am I then?" 

"Oh, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything!" 

_"Yeah, well that failed."_

"It's just," she starts, stroking the ends of her hair, "Kotarou-kun is so outgoing and interestingly lively, you know?" 

"And I'm the opposite?" Akaashi questions, trying to finish her sentence with the description Asami has fit for him. 

"Exactly! Which is why I question. It's odd, ha!" Asami laughs and ends it off with a smile. Usually that would diffuse the tension but didn't apply to the both of them. "No offense, of course."

"Considering you're a psych major, shouldn't you know the opposites attract phenomenon?" He replies in a way to hide his wryly tone. Asami, however, picks up on it as her body flinches from his retort. 

"No offense, of course." Akaashi adds on. He was fully aware how his snappy comments would aggravate the aura between them but his pride was on the line.

And he didn't have any patience left for others to stomp on it. 

"None taken! Hope you feel the same when you realize that Kotarou-kun is doing charity work. Surly you understand he sympathizes with, you know, " Asami forces a grin and waves her hands around Akaashi to finish the end of the sentence, "your kind."

He lets a second pass to collect the bombarding thoughts and tightening of his muscles. His body was in slight pain from stressing his arms and jaw, not really a healthy way to stop yourself from verbally attacking others. 

_"Screw seeming defensive."_

"My kind?" His voice raises and Asami smirks as she finally got her words to puncture his nerve. 

"Different." Asami flatly states, venom dripping from the shapes of her pronunciation.

It was obvious where this conversation was going. The situation wasn't anything new; Akaashi unfortunately stumbled upon situations like this often, but it's been a while. The only benefit from the past predicaments was practicing suitable responses the next time someone berates him for, well, just being him. 

Akaashi breathes in and does his best to pacify his chronic repressed anger. He grabs his bag and swings it over his arm. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He bows respectfully (even though he was tempted on just storming out of the room). 

Akaashi makes his way to the exit. He has a night shift in a couple of hours and needless to say, he hasn't been this excited to work in a while. 

"You're gay, right?" 

He stops walking as he heard those words fall out. Usually the tone would be more disdainful but Asami's was full of confusion. 

And peculiarly a bit with worry and annoyance. 

Akaashi turns around, raises his eyebrow and relaxes to a smile. 

"Why? Do you feel threatened?" 

Her face becomes sour. "Surely you should be the one threatened. You have much to lose." 

"Asami, we have a performance coming up. I suggest you worry about your dancing instead of my sexual preference."

────────────

This day was not on Akaashi's side at all. He expected work to relieve some stress from the incident with Asami but was only met with exceedingly rude customers that evening. Yet coming home never felt so rewarding. 

Disregarding the piles of work he had to do, he drags the last of his will to the bathroom and sits in the tub, planning on to soak in the water for an hour. It's therapy at its peak, especially when the students in the neighboring dorms aren't blasting music again. Or when Kuroo decides not to bother him tonight. 

"I'm screwed tomorrow." He groans. 

Akaashi eventually got out the tub. His priorities were literally clawing out in the back of his mind. The whole night full of studying and catching up with work was horrible. Incidents from that day seemed to drag on in his mind. Akaashi thought how adrenaline was sort of an ass for giving you courage in the moment, only to leave you questioning your actions later. 

And maybe the reason why he's so worked up is because Bokuto said he would call him later but it's 12am and still no call. The effects of one man gave him an unnecessary amount of anger and desire. 

He sinks into his desk, laying his head on the stacks of assignments. Soon his eyes lands on his phone screen. Blank, dark, and no calls from him. 

"I shouldn't even wait for him. It's unhealthy." 

That thought soon was thrown away when his phone buzzes several times, spams of messages flooded his phone before the caller ID pops on his screen. 

Akaashi smiles and hits answer. 

"Hello-" 

"Akaashi?! Akaashi! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Practice was so tiring and I fell asleep on the floor once I got home, then I woke up and ran to the shower and I realized that I didn't actual call you and it only happened in my dreams! I'm so sorry."

Bokuto scrambles to explain. It was a mess but Akaashi has never heard such a sincere and honest apology. He felt bad that Bokuto was panicking but it was amusing how his rambles were never-ending. 

"Bokuto-san, it's fine. I'm okay, really." 

"Are you sure? You sound upset right now." 

"Just stressed with school, that's all. You said practice was tiring today?" 

"Uh huh- Nope. Don't switch the conversation. We're talking about you now." 

Akaashi visualized Bokuto shaking his head around and laughed at the image. 

"Let's say I don't want to talk about myself. Then what?" 

"Hmm," Bokuto hums a thoughtful tune, "Then I guess I'll just talk about you." 

"How would that work?" Intrigued, Akaashi questions.

"Simple. I'll just talk about how you play with your hands when you're nervous. Oh, but you have done that once when you were excited so that was confusing!" He laughs. There was a short pause before Bokuto continues.

"Oh, oh! Or when you judge Kuroo with your eyes during lunch? That's funny. Or when you try and repress a laugh but your eyes says it all." Bokuto sighs contently. 

"That's the best." He finishes his thought.

"What is?" Akaashi's voice wavers. The idea that Bokuto observes him that closely was honestly frightening, but at the same time it melted his heart. 

Goodness, Akaashi feared someone being able to understand him. He really did. Because being understood is the greatest form of intimacy.

"Your eyes. They say so much. It's amazing. The color of your eyes speaks with so many shades. It's not easy to understand, but that's all right. I love looking at them." 

The heat rises to Akaashi's face. He wasn't flustered, no. It's more like an invitation at the door for you to come inside someone's place. 

Almost home. 

Akaashi holds the phone closer to his face and with a hushed tone, he says, "Likewise."

_Ever since our first conversation, I knew you were probably not good for me. So tell me, why are you my personal form of alleviation?_

_I shouldn't wait for you. I don't want to. But at the end of the day, it's certain that you're always on my side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I updated! Thank you for continuing to read this shit mess despite the slow updates! I will be updating chapter 18 soon. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. My ideas have been declining recently so I would like to know if this is still to your guys' liking lMAO.
> 
> Okay, see yall in a bit :)


	20. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, here we go

"I didn't know Oikawa is able to stay silent for so long." Kuroo picks fun at Oikawa, smirking close at the man sitting beside him at the cafeteria tables. 

"Either you stop your mouth from running or you can lose your arms at practice today." Oikawa retorts and kept a still expression on his face. He looks at Kuroo for a second before going back to his notebook full of future volleyball plays. 

Kuroo holds his hands in the air and pulls back after realizing that Oikawa hadn't got an inch of humor in his aura. He murmured a "my bad" and went back to eating his lunch as Bokuto told him that he shouldn't have done that. The table was full with everyone yet no one said a word. 

Another week has passed and the festival was two days away. Akaashi practiced hard as usual, along with the company of Bokuto. The night of their recent call hasn't left his mind yet. Every little bit he did, Bokuto was on the back of his mind and how intimate they grew. It was the same for Bokuto. Only difference between the two is that Akaashi is aware of his growing emotion and craving. Same book, different chapter. 

"Akaashi, your performance is coming up right?" Kenma asks, ignoring the tension. Well, besides that he was genuinely interested with Akaashi's dance soon. 

"Hm? Oh yeah. It'll be at the main gym." 

Kenma nods. "That's great. Iwaizumi-san won't be able to watch, correct?" 

Akaashi was ready to answer but a scoff came first, followed by a disdainful comment. 

"He'll be missing out on something great again? Well that's not a first." 

Everyone flips their heads to Kenma, darting their eyes at him with question screaming out why he mentioned Iwaizumi. It was obvious that the two haven't made up yet after all this time. Oikawa didn't utter a single detail about what's been bothering him as well, except for the fact that Iwaizumi is involved, so what everyone else can do it watch their tongue and hope for the best. 

Kenma on the other hand was tired of Oikawa's projecting his anger on everyone else. He understands it isn't his business but someone should be the catalyst.

"What?" He shrugs. 

Kuroo sighs, rolling his eyes. "Nothing nothing. Anyway, I have a long shift tonight. You're coming, right?" 

"Do I have a choice?" Kenma asks. "Even if I refused you'd still drag me."

Kuroo winks, followed by a heavy laugh. "That's my man." 

Kenma whips his head around to Kuroo with his eyes and mouth scrunched in disgust. "Kuroo, fuck off." 

"Same with me. So Kuroo just give me a ride. I'll just walk back home since my shift ends earlier." Akaashi adds on. 

"You're all working? Ok, then I'm coming." Oikawa eagerly butts in. 

"Are you sure? I mean, you seem like you've been having a rough time recently." Akaashi questions, moving his hand to Oikawa's back with Bokuto's gaze following it.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry, Akaashi. Being 23 isn't always fun." He forces a laugh. 

Akaashi sighs, patting his hand on Oikawa's back before retrieving it to his lap. He knew he wasn't going to get an honest answer so he left it at that. "All right. Just let me know if you need anything." 

"Oh yeah, you coming bro?" 

Bokuto looks up from his elongated stare at Akaashi's hands to Kuroo. "Where?"

"The club? Where else?" 

"Oh, right." He wondered why the question felt heavy.

The silence came over again and the rest continued their lunch. Bokuto isn't one for silence, it was always loud for him. Though he felt if he spoke up now, he might throw away his cover. 

Behind them was a table with three girls, probably in their grade or a year below, whispers full of giggles and delights. The girl in the middle seemed to stand out, with both of her friends saying whatever to her in both ears. And they were all looking at Bokuto. 

Kenma was first to notice as he was parallel from the table. He lifts a brow in question. Then one of the girls made an erotic expression with her body as she taunts the girl in the middle, and that's when Kenma realized. 

"Wow, it's been months. Good luck." He tells Bokuto with a bit more force than expected. 

"With what?" Bokuto wearily smiles at Kenma, hoping that he'd stop. 

"What? I'm confused." Kuroo looks between the two and to Oikawa who he catches rolling his eyes.

"Back in his one night stand business." Kenma gets up, grabs his plate and made his way to the trash. He couldn't sit there any longer, listening to the laughter of the girls and looking at the guilt on Bokuto's face. 

"Wait, Kenma!" Kuroo grabs his stuff quickly and runs to be beside Kenma. "What's wrong?" 

"The fact that he feels guilty but ignores it angers me." 

Kuroo caught on fast, sighing and bringing and arm to wrap around Kenma's shoulder. He felt Kenma relax against him. "He's hurting himself." Kenma says.

Kuroo turns head to take a look at the two. Bokuto was eyeing Akaashi who continues to eat his lunch. His expression was indifferent but upon observing the two, Kuroo physically cringed at how uncomfortable the air was.

He turns his attention back to Kenma who kept muttering words under his breath. 

"Is it selfish of me to say that I'm glad we're the only ones who doesn't have a problem?" 

Kenma looks up at him and can't help but softly smile. "Yes, it is. Keep the selfishness." 

Kuroo laughs, "Will do," and tightens his hold on Kenma. 

────────────────

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kenma asks, as soon Oikawa walks out his room with a silky dark blue button up with the first three buttons undone and black pants.

"We're going to a club, Kenma. What did you expect?" 

Oikawa walks pass Kenma, who was comfortable on their couch, and to their hallway mirror. He skims over his neatly place hair, to his perfectly sharp eyeliner, and to his ear where he was putting in just one silver earring with a cross at the end.

"You know, that eyeliner hack you mentioned worked." Oikawa mentions while he ruffles his hair to get that messy-fit look. 

"The credit card one or the knife?" 

"Knife. I was skeptical, but it actually worked. Check." Kenma calls him to get closer with his hand and was shocked at how straight and angled it was. 

"Told you. Knives are convenient in every way possible."

"What time is Kuroo coming?" He plops down right next to Kenma. 

"In a bit. He's waiting for Akaashi to finish practice."

Kenma admits that he was a bit dramatic earlier, getting too emotional over Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship but he stands by what he says. He quickly dismisses the thought in fear that the annoyance might seep back in. 

"Did he leave yet?" Oikawa indicates that he's talking about Bokuto with the tone of his voice.

"30 minutes ago. You were in the shower." Kenma answers. 

"How long as it been since his last _meeting_?" He asks again. 

"I don't know. Probably since he first met Akaashi, so at the beginning of the year?" Kenma shrugs and goes back to his game. 

"You're angry." Oikawa picks at him. 

"Not angry. Also you shouldn't be talking, considering that you have been in a foul mood for almost two weeks- ignoring everyone especially Iwaizumi and now you're eager to go to the place he runs?" 

Kenma raises his brow at him, pushing an answer out of Oikawa who just gave him a distasteful stare before crossing his arms. 

"Thanks for profiling me. Appreciate it. And if you pity Akaashi, then you should do the same for me." 

"You know I don't pity who I can't understand. There's no point if I can't empathize with the other. I'll only provide the help needed." Kenma yawns and shifts his position so his legs are spread across Oikawa's thighs. 

"Ok, well let's say that Akaashi and I are in the exact same situation." Oikawa's sentence was rich and loud. 

Kenma stares at him, anticipating an answer. 

"We're both getting an answer that equates silence." Oikawa's sentence was now poor and loud; vulnerably loud. There's a distinct cry in the whisper of his voice and the crack at the end that lets Kenma know it's been too long and he couldn't bare the emotions any longer. 

Kenma exhales through his nose, sits back up and pats his shoulder for Oikawa to lay on. "Okay."

"You know," Oikawa smiles as he lays his head on his shoulder. He was much taller but Kenma's comfort was better, "you're not that much of a snarky ass." 

"Wow, thanks. I am honored to receive such an amazing backhanded compliment." Kenma answers with a strong monotone, causing Oikawa to laugh. 

He changes the topic quickly to avoid the tears from falling. Oikawa was way too proud of his eyeliner to cry over someone. 

"Do you think he'll be able to get it up?" Oikawa snorts.

"Dude, that's so gay. But no. Bokuto will probably leave and make up some excuse once they're both naked and making eye contact." Kenma says with certainty. 

"All right, I'm betting on it as well."

Kuroo shortly arrived after Kenma and Oikawa's heart to heart. The ride there was quick considering the fact that Kuroo disregarded all stops signs so that he and Akaashi won't be late. Maybe Akaashi should've mentioned that he clocks in an hour after Kuroo but the distress on his face was too amusing to stop. 

"I'm going to get changed. Fuck the traffic, now I'm all sweaty." Kuroo grumbles while he walks to the backroom. 

"Authentic highlighter, dude." Kenma responds and follows him. He's been visiting the club for months on the daily that the staff doesn't question and just treat him like he works there.

Oikawa and Akaashi were left alone and they decided on drinking some beer to calm their mind at the corner bar. They both understood how long their minds have been running. Peculiarly, they ordered the same beverage, rum and coke, savored the drink and exhaling at the same time. 

Akaashi laughs and comments, "You're so stressed. I can feel it on my skin."

"Oh please, I already had Kenma inspect me. You should be emotionally supporting me instead." Oikawa groans and eyes rolling to the back. 

"Then why am I drinking with you instead of warming up in the back?" He laughs. 

He was right and Oikawa didn't notice. He took a look at Akaashi, raising his glass up for a cheers and Oikawa couldn't help but grin widely at his gesture. 

"I'm sorry. I've been a bit self-centered recently." Oikawa gently hits the side of his drink against Akaashi's. 

"No, by all means. Save yourself first."

"Self-preservation, beautiful. Keep talking and I might just fall in love with you, Akaashi." Oikawa humors him. He was craving sincerity in that sentence. If it meant that he can move on then so be it. It was a selfish thing to do. Oikawa's closest friend was in some form of entanglement with Akaashi, but, _"first comes first serve,"_ Oikawa thought. 

He shakes his head, bringing his mind out of that toxic headspace. Oikawa brings a hand to vigorously rake across his face and starts to curse the alcohol for his stupidity. 

"Oikawa-san?!" Akaashi jumps from his actions, wondering if he should go call someone before he mutilates himself even more.

"Akaashi," He turns to him with both of his hands on each of Akaashi's shoulders, "you can go. I'm all right. Thank you for trying to cheer me up but it would be selfish since you're also struggling."

"I'm fine, really. But it seems like Iwaizumi-san has really affected you. Badly?" 

Oikawa smirks. "Exactly. Which is why I must go and fulfill my alter-ego's hedonistic acts. You're amazing, but I'm going to free myself." 

He runs into the middle of the dance floor and disappears in the crowd. The lights were blinding and the music was deafening, so Oikawa was a lost man. Akaashi sat there completely worried for Oikawa and the fact that he might be responsible for some form of future destruction. Akaashi didn't have the time to overthink when he's suppose to get ready in a few. He prayed to any god out there that Oikawa would be safe and hoped for the best.

Oikawa made his way to the center of the club with no hesitation to move his body freely along with the music. Sultry laughs slipping through his mouth, hands roaming from his waist then up to play with his hair, body moving in silky patterns that draws attention just on him. He didn't notice the eyes of others when his mind was distracted by the liberating feeling he's been needing. The music blasting uncomfortably in his ears sounds like heaven to him. It was a wonderful hindrance to his thoughts. Oikawa found his hands migrate from his body to another's waist and he didn't mind. Actually, he brings the man closer to him and sways his hips against his. 

"Do you know how much you're making others crave just by dancing here right now?" The man says, placing his hands on Oikawa's shoulders. 

"Hm, really? Well, that's on you guys." Oikawa's hands tiptoed up to the man's hair; soft, long strands and a wave of disappointment flooded. Not because the person he was dancing with right now wasn't _him,_ but because no matter what Oikawa still yearned for him and that never left the back of his mind.

"I'm-" As the man was about to introduce himself, Oikawa brings his face closer, lips almost touching and smirks. 

"I don't want to know. Just satisfy me." 

Through Oikawa's lazily opened eyes, he saw the man smirk back and the next thing he knew, both of their bodies weren't grinding on each other on the dance floor. Then the man leads Oikawa out from the dance floor and pins him against the wall. 

The man rests his fists on the wall as his lips kiss Oikawa's jawline then to his neck, softly sucking on his skin. Oikawa kept his hand on the man's soft hair, wishing it was the lovable rough and short texture instead, and with his other he lays it on the man's waist. He wasn't that bad at pleasuring Oikawa, but his mind was elsewhere. 

Instead of this man's hands now roaming across his chest, Oikawa imagines Iwaizumi's strong, calloused ones carefully holding him. It was Iwaizumi's slightly chapped lips he thought of or the way he would laugh with his deep and gruff voice. God, this was infuriating. Maybe coming here was a mistake. And the fact that his captivating green eyes always teased him angers Oikawa further. Oikawa opens his eyes to distract himself with the pair of brown eyes the man has.

But upon lifting his lids, Oikawa's vision lands on the man's face, then to a pair of green ones from the other side of the club. It was far, yet Oikawa could distinguish the anger in them and the way Iwaizumi's defined face tightens. 

"What the fuck." Oikawa exclaims incredulously, as the man he wanted to oh so choke slam yet embrace is walking towards them with anger oozing out of him. It irritated Oikawa more that there was sudden heat roaming in his gut, his chest tightening from excitement and the way his lips quivered upon seeing him.

"What's wrong?" The man stops kissing Oikawa and follows his eyes. 

"Who's that?" He asks, just in time for Iwaizumi to hear. 

"None of your concern." Iwaizumi emphasizes the 'your' in the sentence and stands between the two, slightly pushing the other man backwards with his shoulder.

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa's wrist, pulling him from the make-out session he was just in and to his office. 

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Are you blind or-" The man speaks up with great confidence until Iwaizumi turns just slightly for his eyes to shut the man up. While backing away, the man did what the stare demanded.

"You asshole-" Oikawa shouts at Iwaizumi who completely ignores him. His grip on Oikawa's wrist isn't rough at all. It did piss Oikawa off that Iwaizumi was always so alert to not hurt him physically. His whole demeanor was aggressive, but a single touch from him was as gentle as what people imagined what the clouds felt like.

"I was in the middle of making out with that attractive man, excuse you." 

"Please, check your neck. It's like a dog slobbered all over it." Oikawa could sense Iwaizumi rolling his eyes. He lifts his arm to his neck and wiped the weird drool like marks off his neck. Ok, maybe Oikawa lied a bit. The man was attractive but needed some hickey lessons. It only felt good cause he was thinking about someone else.

"Ok? Well I'd rather have a man who gives slobber like hickeys instead of one who can't speak honestly." Oikawa blurts out and was roughly thrown inside Iwaizumi's office. 

The older raises his eyebrow. "The man comes here regularly. You were his fourth meal this week."

Oikawa blushes madly from the embarrassment yet he held his head high, crossed his arms and makes a loud disapproving sound. "At least he seems upfront. Better than nothing." 

"I know." Iwaizumi quietly says. 

"Of course you do. That's the problem." Oikawa grits his teeth and with heavy feet, walks to the door to leave the office. Iwaizumi rushes up to him, blocks the door before Oikawa could try and leave however. 

As the door slams shut, Oikawa bellows a "What?" at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was taken aback from the hostility Oikawa presented. He believed he deserves it though so it was a token to his guilt. 

"I know you're upset, but I just want to talk." 

"Oh not, I'm not _just_ upset. I'm practically seething right now. My muscles, bones, and mind are quite strenuous at the moment and maybe if I could create a wax figure of you and serve volleyballs right at it then I would." Oikawa leans into Iwaizumi as he pokes a finger against his chest. 

"Why won't you just serve volleyballs at me then?" 

Oikawa throws his arms in the air, signaling that he has given up. "Why would I want to hurt you, you asshat? Only one can play that game and that's you." 

The comment made Iwaizumi furrow his eyebrows, followed by a flex on his hand. "Hurting you was never my intention and you know that." 

"Well read the room, Iwaizumi." Oikawa says his name with an insulting tone

Iwaizumi sighs, backs up from Oikawa just in case he made him uncomfortable. It's been almost two weeks and the contemplation never stopped, but he didn't know how to explain anything when Oikawa is right there. Iwaizumi just- 

Iwaizumi just wants to make him feel safe, again. 

He didn't say anything to Oikawa for a while. Instead, Iwaizumi watches him with a longing stare. So many thoughts yet the incompetence to establish them into strings of words. Iwaizumi's eyes roamed from the embers reflecting off Oikawa's eyes to how he bit his bottom lip to conceal the intense emotions from bursting. Strangely, Oikawa's scowl manages to set a dolorous smile on Iwaizumi. Oikawa was beautiful and he knew it well. So beautiful.

"Stop looking at me like that." Oikawa snaps Iwaizumi out of his fantasies.

He shakes off the questions and proceeds to explain what he wants get across.

"I understand completely that I don't deserve to speak to you right now. Hell, I don't deserve to lay a single eye on you." Iwaizumi starts, and Oikawa hums assent.

"But you deserve an explanation. One I should've given you the last time." 

Without realizing, Oikawa starts to bite the inside of his cheek. Anticipation gnawing him, along with his pride. 

"I don't want it. You had your chance and even if I may be curious on your excuses, I want to move forward. And I don't think I can do that with you." He manages a weak mutter. Oikawa averts his eyes elsewhere. 

To Iwaizumi, it was a horrible revelation. The biggest fear he was afraid to admit, manifested through the words from Oikawa. Was it a lie? Was it just anger's influence? Iwaizumi felt deep down inside that he can help Oikawa in any way. But from what he just heard, maybe those "fantasies" should stay as fantasies.

But he didn't want to believe it. Maybe, he won't believe it. Iwaizumi made his mistakes but he refused to commit the same one again. He's not letting Oikawa go with the wonders of what could've been. 

"That's exactly why I couldn't manage to be honest with you. Because I was afraid of weighing you down." Iwaizumi announces with a strong sincerity.

The indignant stare and scowl appears once more on Oikawa's face. "You make no sense. How are you going to weigh me down when you've been the strongest pillar in my life right now? We've known each other for less than a year yet the encouragement you give me is like no other. So what kind of fucked up, self-deprecating claim is that?!"

"Can't you see how much you mean to me?!" Iwaizumi shouts.

"No, I can't! You won't bring your barriers down. You're so far away." Oikawa steps closer, his hands gesturing to Iwaizumi.

Oikawa finds himself inching in even closer to Iwaizumi, hope in his mind but afraid it would be anticlimactic once again. Oikawa's hands lightly holds Iwaizumi's forearms. Iwaizumi backs away with rigid motions, indicating that he was in a dilemma. He takes a deep breath in before he continues.

"You may think I don't listen to your long vents about being a gold-star olympian, but I do. Every laugh, every determination presented in your words, everything about your dreams, I bottle it up. I keep it safe with me. Getting into a serious relationship with your college professor will be detrimental to your image. What if someone finds out?" He pauses, looks away from those enchanting eyes of Oikawa's and to the ground of his grey rug. 

"I would never want to do anything to get in the way of your dreams. I would never forgive myself. And you're right, maybe I will drag you down. I won't bring down my barrier if that's a possibility." He was practically out of breath. Iwaizumi tumbles to the couch near the door and hangs his head low, resting it on his right hand. 

It was silent but the relief was surely making so much noise in Oikawa's heart. He walks to where Iwaizumi sat and crouches down to meet his eye. Oikawa brings his hands to Iwaizumi's face, fingers sliding in before his palms cupped his cheeks. 

Oikawa lifts his head up, having his sheepish brown eyes lock with Iwaizumi's scared green ones. To Iwaizumi's surprise, Oikawa is smiling. 

"You're quite foolish, you know? You'd never hold me back. Never." Oikawa pulls in and holds the man in front of him. His body is shaking a bit so Oikawa runs a free hand on his back to soothe him. "We caused an excessive misery for the both of us, huh?" 

Iwaizumi brings both of his strong arms around Oikawa's body, holding him close in fear he might slip away. "I'm so sorry. I really am."

Oikawa shakes his head. "I am as well. My pride can get the best of me." 

"I'm a greedy person, Oikawa. I just fucking want you. But I'm not greedy enough to stand and ruin your path."

Oikawa then lays his head in the crook of Iwaizumi's head and quietly says, "I can wait." 

"No, don't." Iwaizumi brings the two out of the hug. "You're young and should't wait on someone like me. It's not worth it." 

"Shut up. You're so stupid for saying that." Oikawa leans back in desperately, with their faces inches apart. Eyes lingering on each other's lips and hands making it back to where they want to be. 

"I understand professionalism is vital to you, so it won't be a problem once I graduate. We're adults. We're okay. I can wait, really" The hopelessness in Oikawa's eyes warmed something deep in Iwaizumi's system.

"You shouldn't compensate for me. It's unfair." Iwaizumi shakes his head, turning to his side but Oikawa brings his attention back to him.

"But you're doing it as well. We can wait together. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing."

Iwaizumi looks into his eyes and so does Oikawa. "Oikawa-"

Oikawa shakes his head and refuses to let Iwaizumi speak of nonsense again. He moves his face closer to Iwaizumi's with their noses touching and lips skimming over one another's. Iwaizumi observes the way his lips tremble and back up to see how much he wants this.

"Please? Just have me. I'll be yours soon." Oikawa presses the side of his face against Iwaizumi's, his breath touching Iwaizumi's ear. Oikawa leans closer into Iwaizumi. The feeling they shared was passionate, so palpable that it burns. Fire craved the heat between the two. "I don't even need the validation of a promise. I'm yours."

"Please?" Oikawa implores, resonating with a gently cry.

Iwaizumi takes a second before responding. He lifts his hand up to Oikawa's head, hesitated once again but continued when he felt Oikawa tighten his hug. Iwaizumi finally relaxes, as well just giving in and strums his fingers through Oikawa's curls. "Thank you." Iwaizumi leans in, presses a soft kiss on Oikawa's forehead while he giggles at the touch. "We'll wait."

"You have no idea how big of a part you play in my dreams." Oikawa reminds Iwaizumi.

Both of their breathing matched each other's perfectly. Iwaizumi leans all the way back on the couch, bringing Oikawa up to straddling his legs and have him lean his head on Iwaizumi's chest. The older rests his chin on Oikawa's head as both close their eyes and soak up the other's presence. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa begins.

"Hm?" 

"You should know that I like them ancient." He bursts into laughter and even more once he hears Iwaizumi grumble. 

"Oikawa, I'm only nine years older than you. Do shut up." 

Oikawa moves his head to look up at Iwaizumi who lowered his head to look at Oikawa. The brunette's face was slightly squished in a cute way and shakes his head. "No," Oikawa grins and excitedly nuzzles his head back on Iwaizumi's chest.

Iwaizumi was glad that Oikawa couldn't see his face so he doesn't have to hold back the contented smile he has on at the moment. _"That's my Tooru."_

────────────────

Akaashi's shift ended earlier than usual so he was getting ready to head back to campus alone. He was suppose to leave with Oikawa but he found him sleeping on the couch with Iwaizumi in his office. Akaashi just needed to stop by and ask Iwaizumi something about his hours but instead he received Iwaizumi holding tightly onto Oikawa as if his life depends on it. 

He was happy, of course. Both of their problems were finally resolved.

Akaashi walks through the bustling crowd of the club and out the doors. He stops for a second to check his bag if he has everything that he needs. Once that was secured, he continues his way back home but his eyes caught something else. Or perhaps, someone else. It was dark outside with only the moon and the neon club sign being the only source of light, but Akaashi could spot his presence anywhere.

It was Bokuto standing in front of his car. His hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket and his hair was relaxed and flat, unlike his usually spiky hair. 

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi walks closer to the man who slowly lifts his head up. As always, there was that smile everyone knew. But this seems unknown. Even for Akaashi. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you had something else going on?" Akaashi thinks back to what Kenma mentioned earlier and found that his jaw was no longer relaxed, as well as his hands finding each other to pick at his fingers.

Bokuto doesn't answer for a bit, completely studying Akaashi's features. His gaze is like a flood and Bokuto can't escape it. Akaashi wonders why the points of Bokuto's smile seems like it's about to collapse, or why the hoods of his eyes are covering his prominent feature. 

Bokuto takes a step closer to him and without a word, he lays his forehead on Akaashi's shoulder. The smaller of the two was slightly surprised from his vulnerability. It was sudden, and one wrong move could lead to a sudden exposure of thoughts that aren't ready to be verbally said.

Akaashi stays quiet. Maybe that's all what Bokuto needs right now. Just complete silence that's long overdue.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto speaks up.

"Yes, Bokuto-san." 

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"What makes you say that?" Akaashi responds. He caresses Bokuto's head for comfort. 

Bokuto stays quiet once more. Not because he wants to, but because he doesn't know where to start or how to say it. He goes back to think of the meeting with the college student from the cafeteria earlier. They seemed to be both excited, with Bokuto constantly making her laugh and the woman responding by pressing her chest against Bokuto's body. 

The two made it to her dorm, Bokuto pinning the girl to her door while she struggles to take his shirt off. He remembers how he picks up the girl effortlessly, pushing her up against the wall to create friction before making it to her room. 

How they both stripped naked quickly, growing impatient from the heat in their gut. The women couldn't stop moaning against Bokuto's ears from just kissing. That felt like a form of escapism from his ropes. That feeling was as clear as day. 

Bokuto ripped the condom from the packaging and was all ready, but once he laid eyes on the woman's erotic and thrilled expression, he stopped. The thought running through his mind at the time was painfully vivid, haunting him up to this moment. 

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi speaks up, bringing Bokuto out of the incident from earlier. He brings his head up and there it was. That strong stare Bokuto is afraid of. 

Bokuto remembers the vivid thought once more as he locks eyes with Akaashi.

_Why is it that when I stare into this woman's deep black eyes, all I can see reflecting back are his blue ones?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gods, everyone comment 🚶for Bokuto. 
> 
> I'm just kidding, we love him. Discovering/ acknowledging yourself is a difficult thing in this world so do not blame Bokuto for his actions. (you'll be blaming someone else in about two chapters I think lmao ok 🏃)
> 
> It was rushed at the beginning but I think it's my favorite one so far. I love Iwaoi's reconciliation- that was fun to write and when Kuroo asks Kenma if his statement was selfish
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it
> 
> Thank you again for reading and all of your support! Drink water, you guys are amazing


End file.
